


Амур

by fandomStarbucks2019, koganemushi



Series: ББ-квест [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Don't copy to another site, Frottage, M/M, magical realism with detective elements, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: AU событий «Зимнего солдата» в антураже магического реализма.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> История о том, что Стив и Баки найдут дорогу друг к другу в любой вселенной, что бы с ними ни происходило.
> 
> **Очень нехороший сайт fanfics.me БЕЗ РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ разместил наши работы на своем ресурсе. Будьте внимательны и не поддерживайте воровство. Спасибо!**

**Глава 1**

Утро, что называется, не задалось еще с ночи. Департамент, как и обычно при пересменке, гудел растревоженным ульем. За почти два года службы Стив успел привыкнуть к непередаваемой атмосфере организованного хаоса, царившей в этих стенах. Едва он перешагнул порог отдела расследований, чтобы приступить к дежурству, как на него налетел Клинт. Напарник выглядел взъерошенным и очень обеспокоенным.

– У нас Амур, – вместо приветствия сообщил он, стиснув плечо Стива. 

Что же, вот и выяснилась причина волнений.

Если на твоем участке появился Амур, все знали: пиши пропало. Ни поймать, ни остановить, только наблюдать, фиксировать очередные жертвы и составлять отчет за отчетом. Много жертв, много отчетов. Очень, очень много отчетов, горгулья бы их побрала! Потому что даже если на вверенном тебе участке завелся неостановимый демон, жрущий души, которого невозможно уничтожить, от бумажной работы это тебя не спасет. Будь добр, детектив, доложи по форме, какие меры принял для поимки и обезвреживания. И неважно, что никому до тебя не удалось ни поймать, ни обезвредить ни единого Амура за всю историю объединенного мира. Отчет твой – друг твой! Так что, давай, пиши, пока есть чем. Бумага все стерпит, чернила высохнут. 

Строго говоря, называть Амуров демонами уже было большим преувеличением. Но называть их «Неведомая Магическая Хренотень» ученые мужи и министерские чиновники всех мастей, видимо, считали несолидным. Потому – демоны. Или демон? Являлся ли монстр единственным представителем своего племени, или их было много – тоже оставалось загадкой. Потому что никто из переживших встречу с Амуром еще не смог рассказать о ней. А случайные свидетели ни разу не видели ничего, кроме неясной тени. Если вообще что-либо видели. 

В этом крылась еще одна тайна. Потому никто пока не смог определить, что именно делал Амур со своей жертвой и как проникал в закрытые изнутри помещения. Зато все знали последствия: от человека оставалась одна оболочка. Живая, способная есть, спать, двигаться, даже разговаривать и выполнять сложные вычисления! Но полностью лишенная всех чувств, эмоций, страстей и памяти. Будто из человека вынули саму его суть, лишили души. Из магов же вместе с «душой» уходила и вся магия. Как и не было ее. Не оставалось способности сотворить даже простейшие бытовые чары, а перевертыши еще и навсегда теряли свою звериную форму. Строго говоря, достоверно известно об Амурах было лишь одно: они нападали только на тех, кто страдал от безответной любви, кто не решался открыть свои чувства, кто любил, но был отвергнут. То есть на всех тех, кому любовь приносила боль. И забирали эту любовь навсегда, потому и звались Амурами. Появляясь во всех уголках мира, они приходили за отчаявшимися сердцами, не делая различий между людьми и магами, белыми и черными, мужчинами и женщинами. Неуловимые, как тень. Неумолимые, как смерть.

На войне Стив не раз слышал байки, что Амурами становились те, кто умер, так и не успев признаться в любви, навсегда оставив свою любовь неразделенной. Вряд ли эти страшилки были хоть немного правдивы. Скорее всего, лишь дополняли жуткий образ. Баки же тогда вообще считал, что их придумывали и распространяли недалекие девушки, желавшие поскорее выскочить замуж. Он терпеть не мог все эти разговоры о неразделенной любви.

В те времена само существование Амуров оспаривалось многими именитыми учеными. «Бездушное» состояние жертв пытались объяснить последствиями проклятия, действием зелья и даже магической инфекцией. Но ни одно исследование не смогло подтвердить эти гипотезы. Постепенно существование страшилки из детской сказки признали все. Когда Стив проснулся в двадцать первом веке, то с удивлением обнаружил, что Амуры даже стали частью рекламной компании к дню Святого Валентина. «Спаси свою душу – признайся в любви» красовалось на вывесках ювелирных отделов четырнадцатого февраля. Но даже в этом странном новом времени со всеми его чудесами, с тесным сплетением техники и магии, природа Амуров оставалась неясной. Что только увеличивало ужас перед ними.

И вот этот ужас снова пришел в Нью-Йорк.

Пока Клинт тащил Стива по извилистым коридорам департамента прямиком в кабинет Фьюри, он успел поделиться самыми свежими новостями. Заявление поступило буквально за полчаса до начала смены. Звонили из отделения острых психозов Центральной психиатрической клиники. Туда доставили мужчину, который вел себя странно: ни на что не реагировал, не проявлял никаких эмоций, ничего не помнил. Когда стало ясно, что психическим расстройством он не страдает, врачи сообщили в полицию. А дальше звонок переадресовали в департамент магического правопорядка прямиком к Фьюри.

Сам Фьюри, в отличие от большинства своих подчиненных, магом не был, что не мешало ему держать сотрудников департамента под железным контролем. Правда, поговаривали, что под повязкой в правой глазнице у него магический глаз, способный видеть сквозь предметы и живых существ. Когда-то давно, еще в прошлом веке, Баки фантазировал, что бы он мог сделать, попади такой глаз к нему. Он тогда зачитывался Жюлем Верном и все мечтал посмотреть вглубь земли. Что же, в некотором смысле его желание даже сбылось.

Беседа с Фьюри только подтвердила сказанное Клинтом.

От Стива требовалось выяснить обстоятельства случившегося и удостовериться, что они столкнулись именно с Амуром. А до тех пор – избегать комментариев прессе и возможных утечек информации. Чтобы предотвратить панику, которая непременно начнется, если широкая общественность узнает о том, что в городе появился Амур.

Сам Стив не считал утаивание информации лучшим выходом. Если врачи были уверены, что причина состояния мужчины в Амуре, значит, так оно и было. Но приказ оставался приказом. Он не обязательно должен нравиться, чтобы его исполнять.

Когда они оказались на безопасном расстоянии от кабинета Фьюри, Клинт заметил:

– Паника могла бы даже поспособствовать уменьшению числа потенциальных жертв.

– Хочешь сказать, что влюбленным проще признаться друг другу в своих чувствах, когда над ними висит угроза потери души?

– Хороший стимул решает все!

– То есть ты прямо сейчас пойдешь сдаваться Романофф? – усмехнулся Стив.

Шагающий вперед спиной Клинт споткнулся, почти упал, но в воздухе обернулся ястребом.

Когда через мгновение он вновь перекинулся в человека, на лице его сияла улыбка:

– Туше, Капитан!

Стив только досадливо поморщился. Несмотря на то, что он больше не был капитаном вооруженных сил, старое армейское прозвище прилипло намертво. Поправлять Клинта по десятому кругу уже надоело. И если бы только Клинта! Детектива Стива Роджерса будто бы и не существовало, зато Капитан Америка, восставший изо льдов герой ушедшей войны, был снова живее всех живых.

Возможно, в этом крылось частичное объяснение широты полномочий, предоставленных Стиву. В методах ведения расследования и ресурсах департамент его не ограничивал. Даже рабочую группу он формировал сам. Фьюри поставил одно-единственное условие – включить в группу Романофф. Значит, при всех широких жестах и полномочиях, Стиву он доверял не больше, чем любому другому сотруднику департамента. То есть совсем не доверял. Несмотря на то, что Стив проспал во льдах семьдесят лет и порядком отстал от современных реалий, круглым идиотом он никогда не был. О всех его действиях и решениях Фьюри будет знать даже раньше, чем он произнесет слово «отчет». Но Романофф так Романофф. Никаких претензий к ней как к агенту Стив не имел. Более того, восхищался ее аналитическими способностями и физической подготовкой. И даже иногда сомневался, так ли правдив ее личный файл, где в графе «статус» значилось: человек.

Вдвоем с Клинтом они вышли из участка под пасмурное предрассветное небо. На асфальте подсыхали лужи, а в воздухе уже витало предчувствие нового дождя.

– Так заметно? – спросил Клинт, когда Стив вывел служебный автомобиль с парковки. Привычка продолжать разговор, начатый хоть на прошлой неделе, будто он окончился только что, раздражала до такой степени, что даже восхищала.

– Ты про Романофф?

– Ага.

– Если я скажу, что не очень, ты мне поверишь?

Клинт искренне рассмеялся.

– За что люблю тебя, так это за честность. О, а вот и признание! 

– Погоди радоваться. Нужно не только признание, но и взаимность.

– А что, ты разве не любишь меня за мой веселый нрав? 

– И способность найти пиццерию в любом захолустье, – серьезно кивнул Стив. Если он хорошо знал Клинта, сейчас тот перестанет шутить и попытается перейти к тому, ради чего и затевалась вся эта болтовня.

– Ну, раз за себя я теперь могу быть спокоен, поговорим о тебе.

И – бинго! Не то чтобы с Клинтом нельзя было говорить о серьезных вещах. При всем добродушии и безалаберности на него можно было положиться в самых сложных ситуациях. Но личное Стив обсуждать не собирался. И лгать тоже не хотел.

– Да не о чем говорить.

– Что? Неужели совсем?

– Совсем.

– Ну, понятно. Ты же тут сколько? Два года в новом веке. Наверняка непросто было.

– Да уж, непросто.

Некоторое время ехали молча, а потом Стив буквально почувствовал, как Клинту пришла в голову гениальная идея. 

– Слушай, а давай сходим куда-нибудь? В бар, например. Может, встретишь кого-нибудь?

– Спасибо, Клинт, – ровно сказал Стив. – Но у меня пока другие приоритеты.

– Адаптация в двадцать первом веке? Не поверю, что все написанное репортерами – правда. Ты уже научился пользоваться компьютером. И смс строчишь только так. Я сам видел!

– Нет конечно, просто другие приоритеты. Серьезно, Клинт, спасибо за предложение. Но я пас. Да и времени у нас на бары в ближайшем будущем не предвидится.

– Это точно, тут и к провидцам не ходи! Ох и влипли же мы, Кэп.

И разговор плавно перетек в безопасное русло обсуждения сверхурочных и положенных за них дополнительных дней к отпуску.

Интересно, действовал ли Клинт по собственным мотивам или по указанию Фьюри? И что бы сказал последний, узнай он, что из Стива получилась бы просто идеальная жертва для Амура? Он не только любил и не признался в любви. Но и навсегда лишился своего шанса еще в сорок четвертом.

В приемном отделении больницы их встретила заплаканная девушка, лет семнадцати на вид, и невысокий седовласый врач в круглых очках, живо напомнивший Стиву Эрскина. Фьюри не сообщил о пострадавшем ничего, кроме имени, которое Стиву ни о чем не говорило. А лучше бы сказало. Потому что пострадавший оказался генералом армии США. Курировавшим департамент магического правопорядка! То есть Фьюри знал его лично, но по каким-то своим соображениям не сказал об этом. 

Девушка, дочь генерала, нашла отца в его рабочем кабинете у них дома. По ее словам выходило, что в доме они были вдвоем. После ужина отец поднялся к себе, собирался поработать над какими-то бумагами. Она же занималась тем, что смотрела телешоу, потом выпустила на задний двор внезапно запросившуюся погулять собаку. Когда же полчаса спустя поднялась к отцу, поняла, что с ним что-то случилось. Сперва она подумала об инсульте, но после приезда медиков стало ясно – дело не в этом.

– Когда я нашла его, он сидел в кресле за рабочим столом. Он смотрел на меня, но не узнавал. Будто видел меня впервые в жизни и ему все равно. И его глаза! Я никогда такого не видела. – Она снова заплакала.

Врач провел их в палату, где на койке неподвижно сидел мужчина. По короткой стрижке и выправке военный в нем опознавался безошибочно. Но все остальное... Он смотрел прямо перед собой без какого-либо интереса к окружающему.

Только когда Стив позвал его, мужчина оторвался от созерцания стены и перевел на вошедших безразличный взгляд. 

– Мы сотрудники департамента магического правопорядка, детективы Бартон и Роджерс. Мистер Росс, вы можете рассказать, что с вами произошло сегодня вечером?

На абсолютно бесстрастном лице не отразилось никаких эмоций. 

– Нет.

– Вы не хотите об этом говорить? Или не помните?

– Не помню.

– Как вы себя чувствуете сейчас?

– Никак.

Дальнейшая беседа прошла в том же русле. Генерал Росс не смог ответить ни на какие вопросы. Во время разговора он все так же смотрел прямо перед собой, но исправно выполнял любые указания врача и Стива. С таким же безразличным взглядом он мог бы шагнуть из окна, если бы его об этом попросили. Прежде Стиву никогда не приходилось сталкиваться ни с Амурами, ни с их жертвами. Но кое-что он знал: глаза жертв, какого бы цвета они ни были до нападения, утрачивают цвет, становясь серыми. Как у этого человека. 

Дочь генерала тоже не смогла внести ясность в ситуацию. С ее слов, отец расстался с матерью много лет назад, по обоюдному согласию. И с тех пор был счастливо женат на своей работе. Любил играть в гольф, любил проводить время с дочерью. Не любил, когда кто-то или что-то мешало работе; не любил своих политических оппонентов. Но ни о каких романтических переживаниях отца ей известно не было. Что, впрочем, еще ничего не значило.

– Ты уже видел подобное?

Клинт кивнул. Он стал вдруг как-то враз старше, будто и не было того человека, который полчаса назад шутил.

– Один раз. В Будапеште.

– Твое мнение?

– Амур.

Будто нужны были какие-то подтверждения.

Уже на обратной дороге Клинт задал мучивший их обоих вопрос:

– Как думаешь, могла дочь не знать, что там у него на любовном фронте? 

– Получается, что могла. Что еще могло приманить Амура?

Клинт только плечами пожал, мол, ну, даже не представляю. И это лучше всего отражало положение дел. 

– Но что нам вообще про этих тварей известно? 

– Хочешь сказать, про то, что они нападают на тех, кто любит, но испытывает от своей любви только боль?

– Да про все! Стив, ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что само понятие «любовь» очень уж обтекаемое? Разные люди называют любовью совершенно разное. И все по-своему правы.

– Сложно изучать то, чего никто не видел.

– Но что, если все эти сказки про неразделенную любовь – сказки и есть? А на самом деле Амур выбирает свою жертву как-то иначе, но мы просто об этом не знаем.

В департамент Стив вернулся раздосадованный и потихоньку закипающий праведным гневом. С какой стати Фьюри скрыл факт знакомства с жертвой?

У него было еще полным-полно бумажной работы. В том числе – недописанный отчет о поимке двух горгулий, выбравших для гнездовья городскую ратушу и едва не ставших причиной ее обрушения. В итоге для ловли зверушек, занесенных в реестр исчезающих видов, пришлось привлекать половину отдела. Вот уж у кого точно не возникло бы проблем с Амуром! Самка горгульи так ревностно защищала своего избранника, что Стиву пришлось залечивать разодранные ею руки еще двое суток. Обычные заклинания и медикаменты на нем не работали, приходилось ждать, когда сыворотка сделает все сама. Также в списке неотложных дел значилась проработка возможных поставщиков особых галлюциногенных грибов, которые, помимо галлюцинаций, заставляли принявшего их левитировать в нескольких метрах над землей. Но Стив миновал свой рабочий стол и, оставив Клинта в объятиях кофемашины, отправился прямиком к Фьюри.

– Почему вы не сказали сразу, кто жертва?

Ходить вокруг да около Стив не любил, да не очень-то и умел.

Фьюри, казалось, не обратил ни малейшего внимания ни на его внезапное вторжение, ни на тон вопроса.

– Хотел непредвзятого мнения.

– По поводу?

– Того, с чем мы столкнулись, разумеется.

– А у вас есть сомнения?

– Видите ли, детектив, мы с генералом знакомы уже тридцать лет. Такие люди, как он, не вяжутся с общепринятыми представлениями о трагической неразделенной любви.

– И правильно не вяжутся. Его дочь ни о чем подобном не знает.

– Но?

– Что в таком случае могло привлечь Амура?

Взгляд Фьюри стал внимательным и жестким, будто прямо сейчас он пытался заглянуть Стиву в голову. Вот откуда, пожалуй, и рождались байки о магическом глазе.

– То есть вы уверены, что причина состояния генерала – Амур?

– Абсолютно. Бартон со мной согласен. Но если это Амур, то я не понимаю, почему жертвой стал Росс.

– Я тоже, детектив. Я тоже.

Всем своим видом Фьюри показывал, что на этом разговор окончен, но Стив не торопился уходить.

– При всем уважении, сэр, чего вы не договариваете?

– А вы всегда говорите все, что у вас на уме, капитан Роджерс? – он намеренно выделил «капитан» интонацией, продолжая пристально смотреть Стиву в глаза.

– Не уходите от ответа, сэр.

– Хорошо. – Фьюри щелкнул какой-то кнопкой на своем столе, отчего у Стива на мгновение заложило уши, наверняка включился режим защиты от прослушки. – Скажем так, произошедшее с генералом оказалось чрезвычайно своевременно. Сегодня он должен был участвовать в обсуждении одного проекта, о котором я не стану говорить здесь и сейчас. Но мне известно от самого генерала, что он собирался поставить на проект вето. Какое совпадение, не правда ли, капитан?

Фьюри улыбнулся, но его улыбка была лишена юмора.

– Я не верю в совпадения.

– Это хорошо, потому что я тоже в них не верю.

Вот теперь разговор был действительно закончен.

На выходе из кабинета Фьюри Стив столкнулся с его первым замом, Александром Пирсом. Тот явно был сильно не в духе. Даже на приветствие не расщедрился, только сухо кивнул. Отношения у них не заладились с самого начала, когда Стив отклонил предложение работать в курируемом им отделе силовых операций и боевых артефактов. Отказов Пирс не выносил. Как он умудрился сработаться с Фьюри, оставалось загадкой. Зато свой отдел держал в беспрекословном подчинении и муштровал беспощадно. Уже после первых совместных операций Стив готов был признать, что выдержка и выносливость этих ребят впечатляет, как и владение боевыми заклятиями. Тот же Рамлоу во время приснопамятной поимки горгулий держался так, будто вовсе не чувствует боли и усталости. А Стив лично видел раны от когтей у него на спине. Но был в этом отделе один значительный минус, который для Стива перевешивал любые возможные плюсы.

Пирс брал к себе только магов. Потому Стив и отказался с самого начала. Магом он прожил гораздо меньше лет, чем человеком. Хотя под определение боевого артефакта попадал идеально. Таким, как сейчас, его создала сыворотка доктора Эрскина. Единственная известная истории успешная попытка наделить человека магией. Хотя по иронии судьбы сам Эрскин магом не был.

Стив родился в семье двух магов. Отец – тренированный военный маг, мать – медсестра со слабой способностью к исцеляющей магии. Настолько слабой, что чары ей не давались, а исцеляла она, делясь своей жизненной силой. В двадцать первом веке для таких делали специальные устройства, ограничивающие побочные действия магии, но не в то время. Как это часто бывало в браках двух магов, Стив родился обычным человеком. Если только не считать за магию сам факт его выживания при наличии впечатляющего набора всевозможных хронических заболеваний. Когда он тяжело болел в детстве, Баки не раз говорил ему, что его способность вновь и вновь выкарабкиваться – самая настоящая магия и есть. Уж он-то точно знает! И Стив всегда смотрел на него с восхищением и, как он теперь готов был признать, с каплей зависти к его способностям.

Потому что вот Баки-то как раз магом был. И не таким, как большинство, у которых развита способность только к ограниченному числу и виду чар. Будь семья Барнсов хоть чуть богаче, Баки мог бы выучиться чему угодно – Стив в этом не сомневался. Мог бы пойти в университет и подчинить себе практически любые чары! Даже освоенные в школе простенькие бытовые заклинания давались ему легко и почти не отнимали сил. И, конечно, когда в Европе началась большая война, его способности вышли ему боком. Иногда, лежа бессонными ночами в своей слишком мягкой, слишком большой кровати, Стив задумывался, как бы сложились их судьбы, не будь Баки магом.

Призвали бы его? Ведь призывали всех подряд, не только магов. А если бы все равно призвали – выжил бы он или погиб в первые же недели? Сумел бы пережить Аццано и дождаться Стива? И главное: если бы Баки был человеком, решился бы Стив на участие в эксперименте, обещавшем наделить человека магией? Ведь Стив хотел получить магию не ради самой магии, а чтобы быть полезным, иметь возможность вносить свой вклад, несмотря на слабое, болезненное тело. Но эксперимент Эрскина, соединивший в себе магию и технический прогресс, подарил Стиву не только магические силы, но и тело этим силам под стать. 

Когда Стив вернулся от Фьюри, его уже поджидала Романофф. Она успела съездить к генералу домой и совместно с отделом исследования улик осмотреть место предполагаемого преступления. Впрочем, без особых успехов, если верить ей на слово. Никаких следов сработавших заклинаний, магического или немагического оружия найдено не было. Взятые образцы отправлены в лабораторию для дополнительных исследований и тестов.

– Ничего интересного, – подытожила Романофф. – Не считая того, что генерал был твоим фанатом.

– Почему ты так решила?

– У него на столе лежало именное приглашение на открытие твоей выставки в Смитсоновском музее. Кстати, красивая фотография на флайере. И костюм интересный.

Чтобы не смотреть на Романофф и не выдать ненароком обуревающих его эмоций, Стив вял кружку и повернулся к кофемашине. 

Ну конечно! Как он мог забыть. Через три дня намечалось открытие выставки в честь Капитана Америки, на которой он обязан присутствовать. Весь город просто утопал в рекламе этого события! Стиву уже не раз подсовывали флайеры, чтобы он расписался на них. По иронии судьбы, использованное для них фото некогда сняли для рекламы облигаций, когда он еще был цирковой обезьянкой, а не Капитаном Америкой. Поэтому костюмчик на фото и правда был интересный. Баки даже спрашивал, оставит ли его Стив. Интересно – зачем? Теперь уже и не узнать. Сколько же всего Стив не успел у него спросить! И не только про дурацкий костюм.

– А что с документами?

– Какими документами?

От поднявшегося внутри раздражения Стив чуть сильнее, чем следует, сдавил в руке кружку, и по керамическому боку побежала трещина. Романофф едва заметно улыбнулась. 

– Дочь генерала Росса сообщила, что перед происшествием он собирался поработать над какими-то документами в своем кабинете. Так вот, я хочу знать, что это были за документы.

– Ах, ты об этих документах, – между наманикюренных ноготков блеснул колпачок флэшки. – Лови!

Однако никаких полезных сведений из содержимого рабочего компьютера генерала Стив не почерпнул. Или документов по поводу упомянутого Фьюри «проекта» там и впрямь не было. Или, что вероятнее, он получил отредактированный вариант. Но зачем скрывать от него сведения, которые могли помочь расследованию? Не мог же Фьюри настолько не доверять ему?

Остаток дня прошел как-то на удивление тихо и бестолково. Половину времени Стив провел, заполняя различные формуляры, другую половину уклончиво отвечал на запросы журналистов, лишь изредка прерываясь на кофе с пончиками, которые подсовывал ему Клинт. И с чем тут работать, если совершенно непонятно, какие меры принимать для поимки преступника и предотвращения новых преступлений? Из отдела магических болезней департамента здравоохранения обещались прислать какого-то парня, кажется, его звали Стрэндж, который занимался изучением Амуров. Но почему-то он так и не вышел на контакт. 

Этой ночью Стив ожидаемо долго не мог заснуть. После переезда из служебного общежития он так и не успел полностью обставить квартиру. В частности – сделать верхний свет в гостиной. А с чарами освещения у него как-то не складывалось еще с войны. Оно и понятно, умение освещать – не самый важный навык в окопах. Но и в новом веке как-то не получалось, сколько он ни пытался. Поэтому теперь Стив устроился с блокнотом и карандашом на кухне, под плавающим в воздухе светильником – порождением союза магии и электрики. Баки бы оценил. И светильник, и вообще. Баки бы ценил все эти чудеса техники и магии гораздо больше, чем сам Стив. А интернет? Баки пришел бы в полный восторг!

Под острием карандаша меж тем постепенно проступали знакомые черты. Полные смеющиеся губы, прищуренные глаза под густыми ресницами, непослушная челка, вечно падавшая на глаза. Через некоторое время Стив отложил карандаш, и нарисованный Баки помахал ему рукой с листа бумаги. До боли знакомым жестом поправил челку, улыбнулся ясно, лучезарно. К горлу подступил комок, грудь сдавило так сильно, что стало трудно дышать, будто вернулась бронхиальная астма. Когда немного отпустило, Стив погладил пальцем край листа, и фигурка снова замерла, как и положено обычному рисунку. Он отложил скетчбук и с силой потер лицо руками. Оживление рисунков всегда получалось у него легко, почти инстинктивно, как не получались никакие другие чары. Кроме разве что чар щита. Строго говоря, у Стива из рук вон плохо выходило большинство общебытовых заклинаний, да и боевые давались не лучше. Ранящие, сбивающие с толку, калечащие, взрывные – всё, что предназначено для боли и смерти, ему не давалось. Зато чары щита выходили невиданной силы. Стив не только мог закрыться ими от любого заклинания или физического воздействия, но и метнуть такой щит, как оружие. Жаль, что спрятаться за ними от одиночества и отчаяния было невозможно. 

Хотелось сделать что-нибудь бессмысленное и безрассудное. Или хотя бы напиться до беспамятства. Но сыворотка доктора Эрскина, подарившая Стиву магию, изменила не только его сущность, но и тело. Из-за ускоренной регенерации клеток и метаболизма алкоголь на него больше не действовал. Как и кофе, как и большая часть заклятий и зелий. В том числе и настойка для сна без сновидений не оказывало никакого эффекта. А именно сны были самым худшим. Психолог, которого ему назначили при приеме на работу в департамент, много говорил о кошмарах и связанной с ними бессоннице. Вот только Стиву кошмары не снились. Хотя иногда он многое бы отдал, чтобы не спать вовсе. В его снах все было настолько хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно. Ему снились не кошмары, в его снах оживали мечты. Он видел, как Баки возвращается домой. Как они сидят вместе за столом и смеются. Как Баки готовит что-то, мелко нарезает овощи на разделочной доске, оборачивается к Стиву с насмешливой улыбкой... А потом наваждение развеивалось, Стив просыпался. И заново обнаруживал, что все в прошлом. Такие навязчивые видения, повторявшиеся, стоит закрыть глаза, их полубезумная соседка в тридцать девятом году называла пророческими. Только о каких пророчествах могла идти речь, если Баки умер семьдесят лет назад, сорвавшись в пропасть?

На рассвете Стива разбудил телефонный звонок. Романофф сообщала, чтобы он не заезжал в офис. А сразу отправлялся на место происшествия. Очередного. Кто бы сомневался.

На этот раз преступление случилось напротив Бруклинского моста, практически у Стива дома. Даже мотоцикл брать не пришлось. Когда Стив прибыл по указанному адресу, Бартон и Романофф уже были на месте. Внезапно в сопровождении команды отдела силовых операций и боевых артефактов под предводительством Рамлоу. Они деловито осматривали район с помощью визоров магического поля.

– Личное распоряжение Пирса, – мрачно сообщила Романофф в ответ на невысказанный вопрос. – Приехали на место еще до нас.

– И что Пирс здесь потерял?

– Не знаю, но ищут они так, словно от них голем сбежал. Может, надеются поймать Амура с поличным? Как только асфальт еще не начали поднимать и в канализацию не полезли.

Будто услышав ее слова, один из людей Рамлоу отодвинул люк и скользнул в канализацию.

Клинт проследил за ним взглядом, мрачно хмыкнул:

– Туда ему и дорога.

В отличие от Рамлоу и его команды, им тут искать никого не пришлось. По злой иронии судьбы свою новую жертву, Мэри Энн, Амур спас от смерти. Ее нашли соседки по квартире неподвижно сидящей на краю крыши после того, как обнаружили в ее комнате прощальную записку. Видимо, когда до нее добрался Амур, она как раз собиралась сброситься вниз. Содержание записки полностью подтверждалось показаниями соседок. В отличие от генерала Росса, Мэри Энн подходила для нападения Амура по всем канонам. Долгое время влюбленная в своего однокурсника, она решила наконец признаться ему в своих чувствах, но была отвергнута. После чего сделала самую большую глупость в своей жизни – написала подругам прощальную записку и отправилась на крышу. Там ее и нашел Амур.

С крыши открывался восхитительный вид на Бруклинский мост. Стив невольно залюбовался. Даже сейчас, наполовину скрытый туманом, под низко нависшими серыми тучами, мост был прекрасен. Детьми они с Баки частенько сбегали туда поиграть, несмотря на запрет матерей. Стив фантазировал, что под мостом живут тролли, как будто они не вымерли еще в начале восемнадцатого века, и он сражается с ними, чтобы защитить путников. Зато Баки еще тогда интересовала инженерия, стоящая за строительством. Еще бы, Бруклинский мост стал первым в мире навесным мостом, построенным без капли магии, хотя его строительство и унесло жизни полутора сотен человек. Как-то раз они с Баки даже видели размытый силуэт рабочего у одной из опор. Казалось, все это происходило так недавно, почти вчера. Стоит спуститься, пройтись на другую сторону Ист-Ривер, и рядом, как прежде, будет шагать Баки.

Когда Стив с Клинтом спустились вниз, ребят Рамлоу нигде не было видно, а парамедики уже заканчивали осматривать пострадавшую. Она сидела в машине скорой помощи, но Стив еще издали увидел неестественно безразличное лицо, серые, как грязный лед, глаза. Как и генерал Росс, она не смогла ничего рассказать ни о себе, ни о том, кто на нее напал. Перед тем, как уехать с ней в больницу, одна из ее соседок достала проклятущий флайер и, густо краснея, протянула его Стиву:

– Простите, вы не могли бы?..

Стив было замешкался, ручек с собой он не носил, а заклинание подписи у него не получалось, но его спасла Романофф. Понимающе улыбаясь девушке, она достала откуда-то маркер и протянула Стиву:

– Я же говорила, удачная фотка.

Он склонился над флайером, пряча от них обеих свое раздражение. Краем глаза скользнул по столпившимся за заградительной лентой зевакам. Что не изменилось с прошлого века, так это люди. Если случилось нечто ужасное, всегда найдутся желающие поглазеть. Раньше они стояли с газетами в руках, а теперь снимали происходящее на свои смартфоны. Любопытство на лицах и безразличие к чужой беде остались прежними. В утренней дымке на долю секунды показалось, что среди толпы будто бы мелькнул знакомый профиль. Стив зажмурился, только что головой не потряс, отгоняя наваждение. Не видя ничего перед собой, он протянул девушке подписанный флайер. Она лепетала слова благодарности, но Стив не слушал, развернулся и ушел к служебной машине. Надо больше спать и меньше засиживаться над рисунками в ночи. Прошлому место в прошлом. 

Будто в насмешку над ним на стене дома напротив красовался огромный стенд с рекламой открытия выставки «Капитан Америка». С набившего оскомину фото залихватски улыбался он сам, в клоунском костюме и с дурацким слоганом «Человек с планом». Вот бы Баки посмеялся. Стив отвернулся, машинально сжал кулаки.

И чуть не вскрикнул, когда за спиной раздался голос:

– Что там? Ты будто призрака увидел.

Романофф подкралась абсолютно бесшумно, стоило больших усилий не дернуться.

– Ничего. 

– Ясно, – она развернулась и принялась снимать собравшихся зевак на фотоаппарат, улавливающий магическое поле. – Вдруг пригодится для поисков твоего ничего.

Уже к началу рабочего дня во всех новостных изданиях вышло сообщение об Амуре, и начался кромешный ад. Несмотря на официальный пресс-релиз и обтекаемые ответы на запросы, над которыми Стив лично бился накануне пару часов, сведения в новостях сводились к одному: Амур в городе. К тому времени, как Стив припарковал служебную машину у стен департамента, у главного входа скопилась целая толпа с микрофонами и телекамерами. Вести с ними переговоры, конечно же, предстояло Стиву как руководителю оперативной группы. А так же как герою войны, национальному символу и кем там еще его называли в прессе. Иногда Стив начинал всерьез подозревать, что Фьюри именно для взаимодействия с репортерами принял его на работу. И что их штатный специалист по связям с общественностью мечтал с этой общественностью не связываться.

Клинт сходу оценил обстановку и, перекинувшись ястребом, выпорхнул из открытого окна машины. Как удалось моментально раствориться в толпе Романофф, Стив так и не понял. Зато он сам только и успел, что выбраться из машины, как его уже окружили жаждущие подробностей репортеры.

Улыбаться и повторять, что облигации очень помогут нашим солдатам в бою, с этой аудиторией не вышло бы. К счастью или нет, за время службы в департаменте Стив поднаторел в общении с прессой, хоть и против воли. Но как бы он ни был готов, первый же вопрос едва не выбил его из колеи.

– Капитан Роджерс, вы можете сказать, кто вторая жертва Амура? 

– Скажите, правда ли, что генерал Росс стал жертвой Амура, или это прикрытие для расследования его махинаций с госзакупками?

– Вам уже известно, есть ли связь между жертвами? Мог генерал быть связан с пострадавшей сегодня девушкой?

И далее в том же духе. Все это говорило о двух вещах. Фьюри не зря боялся утечек. Но его меры предосторожности не помогли. Кто бы ни сообщил репортерам имя генерала и сведения о второй жертве, это был кто-то своих, кто-то из департамента.

Только одну журналистку не интересовал Амур, но легче от этого не становилось:

– Капитан, вы уже выбрали себе партнершу, с которой появитесь на церемонии открытия выставки «Капитан Америка»? Кто эта счастливица?

Вероятно, сказалось общее раздражение. На Амура, пасмурное утро, на утечку, c которой придется разбираться, на скрытность Фьюри и бросивших его одного с репортерами Клинта и Романофф, а еще на дурацкую выставку. И особенно на тот факт, что подобный вопрос в разных интерпретациях он слышал уже далеко не в первый раз. Испытывая мрачное удовольствие от того, какой поднимется шум в желтой прессе, Стив изобразил свою лучшую улыбку и сообщил:

– Благодарю за вопрос. Однако, хотел бы заметить, что, несмотря на год рождения, я не давал никаких оснований полагать, что компанию мне составит партнерша, а не партнер.

Толпа как-то враз притихла. С мстительным удовольствием Стив кивнул ошеломленной журналистке и, воспользовавшись паузой, обратился к собравшимся.

– Дамы и господа, я благодарен за ваш интерес к расследованию! И ценю вашу работу. Жители Нью-Йорка, вне всяких сомнений, должны получать самую свежую информацию о происшествиях в городе. Однако, в интересах следствия и семей пострадавших в настоящее время я не могу раскрыть информацию, касающуюся личностей жертв и обстоятельств совершенных преступлений. Но могу заверить вас, что все ресурсы департамента брошены на предотвращение новых нападений. С подробностями о ходе расследования вы можете ознакомиться в пресс-релизе, доступном на сайте департамента. Благодарю за внимание!

С этими словами Стив развернулся и направился к главному входу. Технически он не сказал и слова неправды, в его полномочия не входило раскрытие деталей расследования, но произнесенные слова все равно осели неприятным привкусом на языке. Потому что если убрать навязший на зубах канцелярит, то получалось, что он не сказал вообще ничего. И это ощущалось неправильным. 

Кроме того, теперь, когда раздражение немного улеглось, Стив почти жалел о своей маленькой выходке. В отличие от тридцатых, в новом веке признание в гомо– или бисексуальности не угрожало его жизни или репутации. Но эти сведения не касались никого, кроме него. И уж точно он не планировал совершать каминг-аут подобным образом. Стив вообще старался не задумываться об этой стороне своей жизни. Какой смысл думать о том, чего нет? Он совершенно честно сказал Клинту про иные приоритеты. И теперь Стив предчувствовал не хуже дипломированного провидца, что он только что сам расширил список приписываемых ему романов со всевозможными знаменитостями и коллегами мужского пола.

Пока Стив шел по коридору к своему отделу, его нагнал мрачный, как небо за окном, Фьюри. Некстати подумалось, что байки про глаз все-таки правдивы и сейчас придется выслушать гневную отповедь начальства. Но вместо этого Фьюри только смерил Стива оценивающим взглядом.

– Ты-то мне и нужен. Занят? – Он даже не дослушал доклад о второй жертве Амура, прежде чем нетерпеливо махнул рукой: – Это подождет. Идем.

Сбитый с толку Стив отправился вслед за ним к подземной стоянке, где Фьюри открыл неприметный серый седан. Забравшись на водительское сидение и обнаружив, что Стив все так же с стоит рядом с машиной, недовольно буркнул:

– Тебе особое приглашение нужно?

Стив молча забрался на пассажирское сидение, пристегнулся. Так и подмывало спросить, куда они направляются. Но опыт общения с Фьюри подсказывал, что пока тот не решит поделиться информацией, сведений из него не вытянуть и под сывороткой правды.

Так и вышло. Сперва Фьюри долго петлял по улицам, внезапно поворачивал и снова ехал в прежнем направлении, будто хвост сбрасывал. Однако Стив, от нечего делать следивший в зеркало заднего вида за едущими позади них машинами, так и не заметил потенциальных преследователей. Затем, видимо, посчитав меры безопасности достаточными, Фьюри выехал на ведущее из города шоссе и только тогда нарушил молчание:

– Помнишь Локи?

– Брата шведского наследного принца? Его забудешь.

С устроенной Локи заварушки и началась официальная работа Стива на департамент полтора года назад. До этого около полугода, прошедших с момента его извлечения из кристалла вечного льда, в котором Стив провел почти семьдесят лет у берегов Гренландии, он не собирался возвращаться к активной службе. Проводил время между своей комнатой в общежитии и круглосуточным спортивным залом в подвале соседнего здания, где занимался уничтожением старомодных боксерских груш. Ледяные великаны посреди Бруклина стали для Стива неприятным сюрпризом. Предложение Фьюри присоединиться к команде департамента подоспело очень своевременно. Даже слишком, словно он только и ждал, когда что-нибудь произойдет и Стив не сможет оставаться в стороне. И целая армия ледяных големов, повергших Нью-Йорк в хаос, такой повод предоставила. Только через несколько дней удалось выйти на их создателя. Локи управлял своей армией, наслаждаясь видами с крыши одного из небоскребов Манхэттена, пока его творения крушили все вокруг. Пробиться к нему через выставленную защиту оказалось совсем не просто. Будучи талантливым и очень сильным магом, он отбивался изобретательно и яростно. Если бы не помощь его брата Тора, наследного принца королевской семьи Швеции, справиться с ним было бы гораздо сложнее.

Со дня битвы за Нью-Йорк Стив Роджерс официально вступил в ряды отдела расследований. Фьюри рассчитал все верно: найдя применение своим навыкам и умениям, Стив не смог так просто от всего этого отказаться. Тем более, за полгода в новом мире он так и не придумал, что еще делать со своей жизнью. Казалось, что он получил второй шанс незаслуженно, а потому не имел права пользоваться им только для себя. Кроме того, для себя самого Стив хотел бы лишь одного: чтобы Баки оказался жив. Но это было невозможно.

– Ты знаешь, что Локи признали невменяемым и направили на принудительное лечение?

– Меня вызывали свидетельствовать на суде. 

– И что думаешь?

– Честно?

На мгновение Фьюри оторвался от дороги и очень выразительно глянул на Стива.

– Думаю, что невменяемость и его безумие – обман, на который пошли адвокаты королевской семьи, чтобы избежать пожизненного заключения. И наше правительство легко проглотило это, чтобы не допустить еще большего международного скандала. Но я видел Локи в бою, безумец не смог бы поднять армию големов и управлять ею! Даже мне понятно, что для такой магии требуется исключительная концентрация и редкий талант.

– Согласен с тем, что наше правительство выбрало компромисс. Но меня занимает не это. Ты задумывался о причинах его действий? Какой мотив он преследовал?

– Его не устроил исход переговоров о совместной добыче кристаллов вечного льда у берегов Гренландии. Он же для этих переговоров и прибыл в Нью-Йорк.

По иронии судьбы кристаллы вечного льда появились у берегов Гренландии благодаря Стиву. Когда он утопил там свой самолет, наделенная магией сыворотка обеспечила его выживание таким вот образом – сформировав вокруг него кристалл. Который сперва питался его магией, но продолжил разрастаться даже после извлечения Стива изо льда.

– И Локи решил, что если разнесет полгорода, то оппоненты охотнее примут его условия?

– Если он был уверен, что мы не свяжем происходящее с ним и не схватим его, то почему бы и нет. Кристаллы поглощают магию, широко используются в военной промышленности. В частности, для защиты от реаниматов и големов. 

– И тебе не кажется это слишком очевидным, чтобы не связать случившееся с ним?

– Скажите прямо, вы считаете, что на самом первом слушании Локи сказал правду? Его действиями действительно кто-то управлял?

– Я ничего не считаю. Так, рассуждаю вслух, чтобы скоротать время.

– Его слова мало что значат. Сыворотка правды для него, как вода. А от процедуры открытой памяти он отказался.

– Я бы тоже отказался. Даже под угрозой смертной казни.

С этим Стив спорить не мог. Процедура брала свои истоки в темных веках, но с двадцатого столетия в большинстве стран применялась только на добровольной основе. Хотя кое-где в Центральной Африке и на Ближнем Востоке еще использовалась по принуждению суда. Заключалась она в том, что обвиняемый мог доказать свою невиновность, полностью открыв свою память. Для процедуры использовали особое зеркало из черного стекла, на поверхности которого с помощью заклинания отражалось, как на кинопленке, содержимое памяти. Правозащитные организации и врачи-психиатры настаивали на полном запрете этой процедуры даже по собственному желанию обвиняемого. Потому что подвергшиеся ей рано или поздно сходили с ума. Заклятие открытой памяти имело перманентное побочное действие. Оно на всю оставшуюся жизнь оставляло ощущение, что мысли, чувства и память открыты всем окружающим. Немногие могли долго выдерживать подобное.

– Но никаких следов вмешательства в сознание найдено не было. 

– Их можно обнаружить, если применено заклятие повиновения. Но оно полностью лишает автономии и разума. Это неудобно, если хочешь добиться чего-то более сложного, чем крушить все вокруг.

– Знаю, подобное используется при создании големов и реаниматов.

– Но если взять каплю крови и значимую вещь, – невозмутимо продолжал Фьюри, казалось, не замечая растущего раздражения Стива, – то мага или человека можно заставить выполнять приказы без, скажем так, побочного эффекта в виде внезапного отупения. И без возможности это доказать, если вовремя избавиться от крови и вещи. 

За кого, интересно, Фьюри его принимал, если взялся пересказывать основы основ запрещенных к использованию заклятий! Да, Стив был магом меньше пяти лет, но это еще не означало, что он не знал о магии вообще ничего! Несмотря на то, что использование запрещенных заклятий каралось пожизненным заключением, всегда находились желающие попробовать. Сара Роджерс не раз выговаривала сыну, чтобы он проявлял осмотрительность в том, что и кому дарит. А Баки часто шутил, чтобы Стив был поосторожнее с подарками хорошеньким девушкам, а то ведь в ответ приворот или заклятие вечной верности получить недолго. Особенно участились такие шутки на войне. На что Стив обычно огрызался, что если кто и смог бы наложить на него заклятие вечной верности, так это сам Баки, регулярно перевязывавший его ранения. Кроме того, в первую же ночь по пути в лагерь из Аццано они молча отцепили по одному личному жетону и обменялись ими. Стив до сих пор так и носил у сердца жетон Баки.

– Добыть каплю крови и значимую вещь члена шведской королевской семьи не так-то просто. Кто и зачем мог пойти на такой риск? – упрямо возразил Стив. 

Спорить Фьюри не стал, надолго замолчав. Но конечную цель поездки он так и не назвал. Когда машина свернула с шоссе и по обеим сторонам дороги потянулся лес, Стив все-таки не выдержал. В конце концов, терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной. Это Баки всегда оставался холоден перед лицом неизвестности. Он даже перед угрозой нагоняя от миссис Барнс не паниковал! Ну, или хорошо делал вид, что не паниковал.

– Куда мы направляемся?

– Прямо.

Асфальт под колесами сменился грунтовой дорогой, вскоре показался указатель «Дорожные работы. Проезд закрыт», на который Фьюри не обратил никакого внимания. А еще через пятьсот метров из-за деревьев вынырнул глухой цементный забор. За ним виднелись серые крыши не то авиационных ангаров, не то складских помещений, почти сливающихся со свинцово-сизым небом. На тяжелых въездных воротах красовалась вывеска «Стройматериалы Хайрбора» и отводящие глаз чары. С такими любой случайный обыватель проедет мимо, так и не найдя въезд, даже если будет смотреть прямо на него. Фьюри остановился прямо напротив ворот. Случайным обывателем он здесь точно не был.

– Только не говорите, что мы приехали за досками для вашего заднего двора.

– Не за досками. И заднего двора у меня нет. Вчера ты спросил, чего я не договариваю, капитан. Пойдем, посмотришь сам.

За воротами оказалась обширная военная база, на которой, судя по новеньким тягачам и кранам, проходили какие-то не то строительные, не то ремонтные работы. С того момента, как Стив увидел крыши ангаров, ничего иного он и не ожидал.

После того, как на въезде Фьюри провели сканирование сетчатки, их пропустили без дальнейшего досмотра. На присутствие Стива никто не обратил ни малейшго внимания, даже глазом не моргнул. Из чего он сделал вывод, что или Фьюри пользовался здесь достаточно большой властью, чтобы его спутников не досматривали, или, что вероятнее, у входа стояли и другие типы считывающих устройств, которые Стив просто не заметил в силу недостаточного опыта в подобных вещах. 

Внутри ангар оказался гораздо больше, чем можно было полагать при наружном осмотре. В огромном котловане помещалась платформа с мигающими огнями и копошащимися персоналом. Работа шла полным ходом и, судя по всему, находилась в завершающей стадии.

– Тот самый проект, на который собирался наложить свое вето генерал?

– Не совсем. Генерал настаивал, что использовать на хеликэрриерах кристаллы не обязательно. 

– Для чего они?

– Блокировать магию, конечно. 

– Я не про кристаллы. 

– Хеликэрриеры? Новейшее вооружение, работающее на опережение. Выведем их на орбиту и сможем отслеживать кого угодно и где угодно, устранять террористические группировки еще до совершения ими атак. Больше никаких операций на вражеских территориях, никаких рисков жизнями солдат и агентов.

– А с помощью кристаллов блокировать возможность пользования магией в любом месте Земли? 

Фьюри кивнул.

– Чувствительность к запрещенным заклинаниям. Любой, использовавший их, моментально будет опознан и обезврежен системой. Ни одна временн**а**я бомба не сможет сработать.

– Обезврежен?

– Не припомню, чтобы на войне ты церемонился с Гидрой, капитан. Это безопасность наших граждан.

– Ценой тотальной слежки и контроля?

– Цена безопасности всегда высока.

– Это не безопасность. Это террор.

– Подумай, сколько жизней мы можем спасти.

Стив счел за лучшее не отвечать.

Обратная дорога прошла в полном молчании. За пару кварталов до департамента Фьюри притормозил у обочины.

– Совсем забыл. Через полчаса у меня встреча с мэром по поводу финансирования на будущий год. Его дочь твоя преданная фанатка. 

С этими словами Фьюри жестом фокусника в цирке извлек из внутреннего кармана пиджака флайер с Капитаном Америкой и ручку. О проблемах Стива с заклинанием подписи он, конечно же, знал. 

– Кстати, мэр заверил меня, что будет присутствовать на открытии выставки и очень заинтересован в личном общении со всеобщим героем.

Стоило огромных усилий не прорвать ручкой глянцевую бумагу.


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2**

Когда машина Фьюри скрылась из виду, Стив выудил телефон из кармана и с удивлением обнаружил два десятка пропущенных звонков от Романофф, Клинта и даже Хилл, еще одного детектива их команды. Видимо, в автомобиле Фьюри и на военной базе стояли глушители сигнала. Не успел он набрать Романофф, как телефон заиграл «It's Been A Long, Long Time». Рингтон на входящие ему когда-то в шутку установил Клинт, а сменить все никак руки не доходили.

– Роджерс, где тебя носило? У нас Амур.

– Был с Фьюри. Я помню про Амура.

– Нет, ты не понял. Амур в департаменте! Был, по крайней мере.

От неожиданности Стив чуть не выронил телефон.

– Кто? – только и спросил он.

– Парень из архива, Коулсон. Ты должен его помнить.

Однако вопреки словам Романофф имя не вызывало совершенно никаких ассоциаций.

– Почему?

– Потому что он за тобой весь прошлый год хвостом ходил. Еще просил расписаться на винтажных карточках. Он их так и таскал с собой.

Вот теперь Стив вспомнил. Но скорее ситуацию, а не самого человека. Кажется, он старался лишний раз не пересекаться с Коулсоном, а когда разговаривал, то опускал взгляд. Поэтому он запомнил в деталях, как подписывал все пять винтажных карточек с Капитаном Америкой вплоть до потертостей на каждой из них, но не самого их владельца. Слишком явное, едва в рамках приличий, обожание сквозило в поведении и словах Коулсона. Что делать с подобным отношением к себе, Стив так и не успел разобраться.

Карточки, как оказалось, были у Коулсона при себе даже в момент нападения. Встреча с Амуром произошла в старом архиве, что находился в подвальных помещениях. Там хранились неоцифрованные документы с момента создания департамента, то есть примерно с конца сороковых. Зачем туда понесло Коулсона, никто в его отделе пояснить не мог. Только когда стажер, отправленный на поиски, догадался позвонить ему, то по мелодии звонка вышел на архив. Коулсона нашли неподвижно стоящим посреди пыльной комнаты со старыми отчетами. На полу перед ним веером разлетелись винтажные карточки с изображением Капитана Америки и его автографами. Видимо, выпали из внутреннего кармана пиджака при нападении. Не хватало лишь одной, которая или хранилась где-то еще, или залетела под тяжелый сейф с документами. Никаких следов борьбы или повреждений не было, будто Коулсон совершенно не сопротивлялся своей участи. Хотя Стив доподлинно знал, что тот отлично сдавал все стрелковые экзамены и, несмотря на то, что работал в архиве, всегда носил с собой оружие. Значит, по каким-то причинам оказать сопротивление он не смог. Камеры наблюдения не зафиксировали совершенно ничего, что могло бы пролить свет на ситуацию. Ни до, ни после Коулсона до самого появления стажера в комнату никто не входил. 

– Я чего понять не могу: как Амур вообще попал внутрь? – сказал Клинт, когда они просмотрели запись по третьему кругу. – У нас тут везде заклятия допуска развешаны, как елочные игрушки в Рождество. 

– Возможно, у них на исходе срок годности? – предположил Стив. Все заклятия имели срок действия, даже самые мощные, поэтому их периодически приходилось обновлять. В департаменте за этим следил отдел собственной безопасности в лице Джеймса Хоулетта, который теперь рыскал по коридорам и разве что плинтуса не обнюхивал.

– Не пойдет, я уже проверяла, все там нормально, – возразила Хилл. – Вопрос даже не в заклятьях, которые не сработали, а в том, как он прошел сквозь дверь? Или стену? 

– И почему его не засекли детекторы на выходах из здания?

Романофф обвела их группу мрачным взглядом:

– Короче, у нас куча вопросов и ни одного мало-мальски приемлемого ответа.

Позади раздался тихий шелестящий звук. И Стив призвал щит быстрее, чем успел понять, что происходит. Он накрыл им сгрудившихся вокруг его рабочего стола коллег как раз вовремя. Потому что уже в следующее мгновение в щит ударил сноп искр и полетели куски осыпающейся с потолка штукатурки.

– Да что сегодня за день такой! 

На другой стороне офиса среди разлетевшихся веером бумаг стоял невысокий седеющий мужчина. Позади него лежал один из детективов. Судя по ярко-желтым ботинкам, Пьетро Максимофф. Видимо, Пьетро и задержал его.

Романофф выхватила пистолет. 

– А я всегда говорю, надевай на них наручники с блокирующими кристаллами сразу же!

– Живым не дамся, – кричал мужчина, посылая вокруг себя новый сноп искр, от взаимодействия с которыми один из рабочих столов разнесло в щепки. 

– Режущее или взрывное? – вполголоса спросил Стив.

– А не все ли равно, – в тон ему ответил Клинт, в руках которого уже загоралась пламенем стрела из набедренного колчана. Хилл приняла боевую стойку, вокруг ее пальцев подрагивало ровное золотистое свечение.

– Это тот придурок, который подкладывал временн**ы**е бомбы в почтовые посылки, – крикнул из-за своего укрытия за перевернутым столом Нельсон.

– Я не придурок! – взвыл мужчина, поворачиваясь к нему и готовясь отправить новый сноп жалящих искр.

Он отвлекся всего на мгновение, но Стиву было достаточно и этого. Плавным, привычным движением он отправил щит в полет, который закончился тесным контактом с головой нападающего, отчего тот повалился на бок и затих. А щит вернулся обратно к Стиву в протянутую руку. 

Прежде чем кто-либо успел сделать хоть шаг, в дверях появился высокий темноволосый человек в длинном плаще.

– Доктор Стрэндж, к детективу Роджерсу, – не обращая внимания на царящий вокруг переполох, представился он.

Доктор был кстати. Как для Пьетро, так и для нападавшего, которого наконец заковали в блокирующие магию наручники. Некстати оказалось то, что Стрэндж, только лишь взглянув на случайных пациентов, отказался от дальней помощи. Он повел рукой сперва над одном пострадавшим, затем над другим и объявил, что их жизням ничего не угрожает. Они вполне в состоянии дождаться парамедиков. И вообще, он не для того сюда явился, чтобы оказывать первую помощь неудачливым стражам правопорядка и преступникам. Желание Стива поделиться с ним своими мыслями относительно клятвы Гиппократа росло и крепло с каждой секундой пребывания доктора в отделе. Но реализоваться ему было не суждено. На входящем вызове значилось имя Фьюри. Поэтому, оставив Хилл и Романофф разбираться с доктором и пострадавшими, Стив ушел в коридор общаться с начальством подальше от посторонних ушей. 

О том, что Фьюри новостям не обрадовался, даже говорить не приходилось.

Чуть меньше напоминать Таймс-сквер тридцать первого декабря департамент стал только глубокой ночью. Фьюри лично провел разбор полетов, сделав особое внушение Пьетро, который, как и предсказывал доктор, отделался повязкой на голове и выговором. Немногим ранее того Стрэндж ушел из департамента со всей положенной ему информацией и на своих двоих. Последнее обстоятельство Стив тихо считал своей личной победой, потому что высокомерный доктор будил в нем не самые светлые желания. И уж точно не вызывал побуждений к дальнейшему сотрудничеству.

Уже перед тем, как покинуть наконец рабочее место, Романофф внезапно перехватила Стива за локоть и потянула к своему столу, у которого их ждал Клинт.

– Тебе лучше взглянуть на это прямо сейчас. Утренние фото с места преступления. Вот это снято в режиме обычной фотосъемки. А вот это – с линзой, улавливающей магическое поле.

Сперва Стив не понял, что так взволновало Романофф. Но потом пригляделся к снимкам как следует. На первой фотографии была видна небольшая толпа у заградительной ленты, красная кирпичная стена дома в густой тени и полицейская машина. На втором снимке вокруг людей отображалось свечение в том случае, если они обладали магической силой. Но внимание Стива привлекло не это. В тени у стены за спинами зевак было хорошо видно нечто темно-серое в форме человеческой фигуры, у которой недоставало одной руки. Тогда как на первой фотографии это место пустовало. 

– Кто-то пользуется чарами отвода глаз?

– Не похоже. Чары отвода глаз работают на живом существе, но не на технике. Будь это они, объект был бы виден на первом снимке.

– Что тогда? 

Романофф и Клинт синхронно пожали плечами. 

В небе над городом понемногу занимался очередной пасмурный рассвет. Но было уже слишком поздно, чтобы ложиться спать сразу же по возвращении домой. Да и голод давал о себе знать, хотя особого аппетита Стив не испытывал. Просто чувствовал: пора поесть. Клинт и Романофф тоже не торопились расходиться по домам. Поэтому они втроем засели в круглосуточной кофейне напротив департамента.

– Не любишь сладкое? – прокомментировала Романофф его заказ из трех сэндвичей и мясного салата. 

– Не особенно.

Когда-то давно любил. И яростно отпирался, если Баки пытался подкармливать его сладостями, особенно шоколадом. Шоколад стоил слишком дорого, чтобы тратить деньги на такие пустяки. Стив соглашался, только если половину плитки Баки съедал сам. Вот кто обожал сладости! Каждую дольку Баки перекатывал во рту, причмокивая и облизываясь от удовольствия. Губы у него после этого всегда становились яркими, насыщенного винного цвета, блестящими от слюны. Если Стиву особенно не везло, то в уголке рта оставалась капля подтаявшего шоколада, которую невыносимо хотелось стереть собственными губами или хотя бы пальцами. Теперь сладости и особенно шоколад потеряли для Стива все свое очарование. Даже вопреки тому, что на полученную за годы сна во льдах военную пенсию он мог бы ежедневно покупать себе самые дорогие марки.

Тем временем Клинт уже прикончил свой чизкейк и теперь вел неравную борьбу с инстинктом самосохранения, плотоядно поглядывая на оставшийся макарон Романофф. Та потягивала кофе и делала вид, что не замечает. Наверняка усыпляла бдительность. Внутренний голос со знакомыми насмешливыми интонациями предлагал спор с самим собой: решится Клинт стянуть макарон или нет. Стив даже улыбнулся собственным мыслям. И вдруг понял, что совершенно потерял нить беседы.

– ...в разных культурах бытует разное отношение к Амурам. У вас их считают демонами, отнимающими души. Но в тех местах, откуда я родом, к ним относятся иначе.

– В России?

– Россия лишь страна на политической карте мира, Стив. Я говорю о местах, откуда идет мой род. Там люди и маги считают, что Амур никогда не приходит незваным гостем. Его призывают, когда терпеть свою любовь становится невозможно, когда пустота и забвение становятся не наказанием, а избавлением от страданий. И Амур дарует его.

– У вас есть призыв для Амура?! 

Мысль, что кто-то может осознанно пойти на такое, ужасала. 

– Нет, конечно. Я говорю не об осознанном желании лишиться души. А скорее о бессознательном стремлении, пожелании, чтобы любовь закончилась.

– Как думаете, почему Коулсон?

– А разве не очевидно? – Романофф выразительно посмотрела на Стива, будто он спросил, почему ветер дует.

– Только не говорите мне, что...

– Он, по-моему, и не скрывал особо. Всем, кому мог, рассказал, как ты подписал ему карточки. И как это было мило с твоей стороны. Должно быть, после твоего маленького экспромта перед телекамерами бедняге стало совсем не по себе. 

– С этой выставкой все с ума посходили. Кому какое дело, с кем я туда иду!? – спросил Стив у остатков сэндвича в своей тарелке. 

– А тебе обязательно туда идти?

Стив только пожал плечами, мол, а куда я денусь-то? Официальное мероприятие такого уровня, на котором будет присутствовать мэр и все городское начальство, пропустить без последствий не получится.

– И как продвигается? Уже выбрал подходящего партнера?

– Не нашлось никого со сходным опытом.

– Если появишься один, будет шумиха.

– Шумиха будет, с кем бы я ни явился. 

К сожалению, сэндвичи закончились и отвлечься больше было не на что.

– Тогда мы пойдем с тобой, – решил Клинт. – Не можем же мы оставить боевого товарища в минуту нужды!

Романофф не глядя хлопнула его по руке, протянутой к ее макарону. Надо же, все-таки рискнул!

– Ты хотел сказать, не можешь же ты пропустить банкет. Но мысль и правда хороша. Что скажешь, Стив?

– Вы серьезно?

Романофф закинула кусочек макарона в рот и улыбнулась. 

– А почему нет? 

– Потому что вас не оставят в покое еще минимум месяц, пока репортеры не найдут для меня более подходящую пассию. Вы действительно собираетесь сделать это?

– У тебя есть возражения? – серьезно спросил Клинт.

Над этим стоило подумать. Если он появится с Клинтом и Романофф разом, репортеры с ума посходят, вычисляя, кто из них его пара. И если очень повезет, то придут к выводу, что они оба партнеры Стива. В свете его маленького интервью поднимется такая шумиха... Злорадная улыбка сама собой скользнула на губы. Когда это Стив Роджерс вел себя согласно всеобщим ожиданиям? 

– Окей, тогда заметано! – подытожил Клинт. – Вам еще что-нибудь заказать? Нет? А я вот проголодался. 

Он поднялся и направился в сторону кассы.

– Иногда мне начинает казаться, что у тебя тоже супер-сыворотка, – глядя ему вслед, хмыкнула Романофф.

– Эй, у меня птичий метаболизм! 

– Мозги у тебя птичьи.

Их привычная дружеская перепалка отзывалась внутри теплом и легкой ностальгией по временам, когда они с Баки вот так же шутили. 

Клинт обернулся и картинно взмахнул руками.

– Не смотри на меня, Клинт, ты сам себе вырыл эту яму, – рассмеялся Стив на состроенную им гримасу.

Домой Стив добрался только поздним утром. Из-за пелены туч, плотно закрывших собой солнце, создавалось обманчивое ощущение, что уже наступил вечер. Однако спать не хотелось. Внутри бурлила неуемная нервная энергия, требовавшая выхода хоть во что-то, хоть как-то. Усовершенствованное сывороткой тело не успевало сильно утомиться за сутки. Какое-то время Стив бесцельно слонялся из угла в угол, размышляя над событиями прошедшего дня. Затем внезапно захотелось попить воды, но как только стакан наполнился, жажда пропала. Но Стив все равно упрямо выпил до дна. 

Увиденное на базе все еще стояло перед глазами. Полный контроль над магией, ускользнуть от которого, если верить словам Фьюри, не получится ни у кого на планете. Помнится, в одной из научно-фантастических книг, которые так любил Баки, был рассказ про мага, который создал заклинание беспредельного могущества. Стив сейчас уже не помнил всех подробностей, но что он помнил точно – закончилось все печально. Слишком большая сила, сосредоточенная в одних руках, никогда и никого не приводила ни к чему хорошему. А хеликэрриеры наделяли громадным могуществом! Не зря Росс возражал против использования кристаллов, хотя сам и магом-то не был. Его уничтожение сыграло кому-то сильно на руку. Совпадение? Что, если нет? Но значит ли это, что Амур мог действовать не самостоятельно? Такое предположение отчаянно смахивало на сюжет из научной фантастики. Баки бы оценил. Бредовее было бы только поверить словам Локи! Но кристаллы и впрямь оказались нужны для хеликэрриеров... Что-то во всей этой истории не давало Стиву покоя. Какой-то вопрос, получив ответ на который, можно будет распутать весь клубок. Но ухватить мысль за хвост не получалось. 

Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, Стив опустился на пол и принялся отжиматься, громко считая вслух. Где-то после пятьсот двадцати трех он сбился со счета и пошел переодеваться. Но при виде парадного костюма в шкафу только улегшееся раздражение вспыхнуло с новой силой. У него были дела поважнее, чем какая-то глупая выставка, на которой по новому кругу пойдут набившие оскомину вопросы. Как вам новый век, капитан? По чему из вашего времени вы больше всего скучаете? Словно он и без того не помнит, кого потерял. Хотя после вчерашнего интервью наверняка добавится кое-что новенькое, например: «Как вы относитесь к легализации однополых браков?»

Стив рухнул на свою слишком большую, слишком мягкую кровать и оглядел спальню. Сваленная на стуле одежда и рассыпанные по столу принадлежности для рисования намекали, что не помешало бы заняться уборкой. Из них двоих аккуратистом всегда был Баки. Сам же Стив раскладывал вещи в самых неподходящих для этого местах и просто забывал о них, пока они не начинали напоминать горы. Сколько же между ними вспыхивало перепалок из-за этой его привычки! Стив называл ее признаком творческой натуры, Баки – свинством.

Пожалуй, если закрыть глаза и не шевелиться, то Стив смог бы представить, что он в их крошечной квартирке, лежит на узкой койке. А Баки расхаживает по комнате, приглаживает волосы бриолином, собираясь на очередные танцы и параллельно выговаривая Стиву за разбросанные вещи. Вот он взмахивает руками, чтобы привлечь внимание Стива, а потом и вовсе подходит к кровати, склоняется так низко, что слышно его дыхание. Наверняка хочет позвать с собой на танцы. Всегда звал. Но какой из Стива танцор? Про таких, как он, говорят, что обе ноги левые. И Стив поворачивается к нему, еще не зная, отшутиться ему или огрызнуться. Но застывает. В его видении Баки нависает прямо над ним, но лицо разглядеть невозможно. Оно скрыто чем-то темным, как клубящийся туман или рассветный сумрак, стирающий знакомые черты. В ужасе Стив тянет к нему руку, но Баки только отступает назад, в тень, и та поглощает его целиком, без остатка, как до этого скрывала его лицо.

Стив резко проснулся и сел в кровати. За окном шелестел дождь. Комната утопала в густых тенях. Электронные часы на тумбочке показывали половину четвертого. Значит, пора было собираться на торжественное открытие выставки. От предложения организаторов прислать за ним лимузин Стив категорически отказался с самого начала, предпочитая вызвать такси.

С Романофф и Клинтом он встретился за два квартала от музея. Репортерам будет о чем посплетничать: короткое черное платье Романофф не оставляло простора воображению. Стив даже немного залюбовался плавным изгибом талии и уложенными в замысловатую прическу рыжими локонами.

Перед ступенями у центрального входа в музей Стив галантно протянул Романофф руку:

– Прошу.

Но та только хитро переглянулась с Клинтом.

К чему Стив оказался совершенно не готов, так это к тому, что они аккуратно подхватят его под руки с двух сторон и как ни в чем не бывало пройдут мимо собравшихся репортеров и других гостей выставки. Но идея ему понравилась: если уж играть – то до конца.

– А они-то что тут делают? – Стив старался выглядеть невозмутимо, но удивление от присутствия Рамлоу и его команды скрыть не смог.

– Обеспечивают безопасность. Пирс близкий друг мэра, ты не знал?

– Капитан Роджерс! Рад видеть вас и ваших спутников! 

Директор музея с энтузиазмом затряс его руку. Потом позвал кого-то из гостей, которых тут же принялся представлять Стиву. Это открыло целую вереницу желающих лично приветствовать Капитана Америку. К нему подходили, вежливо жали руку, перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами, с разной степенью интереса поглядывали на Клинта и Романофф. Когда раунд приветствий подошел к завершению, на организованной посреди залы сцене оказался директор музея, долго говоривший о важности патриотизма и преемственности поколений, затем его сменил сухонький старичок в галстуке-бабочке. Стив уже встречался с ним, когда выставка только готовилась. Мистер Грин, куратор секции Второй Мировой Войны, вернул Стиву кое-какие его вещи, которые находились в распоряжении музея с конца сороковых.

После краткой вступительной речи мистер Грин пригласил на сцену самого Стива, чтобы символически открыть выставку. Спасибо, что хоть красную ленточку перерезать не потребовалось. Стив и без того чувствовал себя, будто вернулся назад во времени и вновь играет роль дрессированной обезьянки. Он кратко поблагодарил собравшихся и предложил всем пройти непосредственно в залы, отведенные под экспозицию, чтобы своими глазами увидеть подготовленные экспонаты. 

Стив знал, что его там ожидает, с ним обсуждалась общая концепция. Он даже сделал несколько карандашных рисунков специально для экспозиции. Но все равно оказался не готов. На центральной витрине были выставлены манекены в костюмах "Ревущих Коммандос", воссозданных со скрупулезной точностью. Интерактивные стенды по бокам от витрины посвящались каждому из коммандос. Стив знал, как сложились их жизни. Именно их судьбами он интересовался в самую первую очередь, когда очнулся в новом веке. Но все они к тому моменту уже ушли в небытие. Ему в утешение осталось лишь знание, что каждый из них прожил долгую, полную свершений жизнь. Кроме Баки.

Перед посвященным ему стендом Стив замер, не шевелясь, как стоял бы в почетном карауле. С кадров кинохроники на него смотрел Баки Барнс, смеющийся над какой-то сказанной самим Стивом шуткой. Как Стив ни пытался, он так и не смог вспомнить, о чем они тогда говорили. Но лицо Баки, его улыбка, ясные смеющиеся глаза были почти безмятежными, несмотря на войну. Ровно такими, какими навсегда отпечатались в памяти. Стив бы еще долго так стоял, если бы не возникший за плечом Рамлоу.

– Фьюри просил передать, что господин мэр желает встретиться с Капитаном Америкой лично.

Проглотив готовую сорваться с языка фразу о том, что, в таком случае, господин мэр опоздал на семьдесят лет, Стив отправился вслед за Рамлоу. К его удивлению, они спустились на этаж ниже. Стив уже бывал здесь, когда ему возвращали его вещи. Не очень-то полуподвальные помещения подходили для встречи с мэром. В руке привычно потеплело, как бывало всегда за мгновение до призыва щита. Что бы там ни было, врасплох его не застанут. Когда Рамлоу открыл дверь и шагнул в сторону, пропуская Стива вперед, тот инстинктивно приготовился к нападению. Но ничего не произошло. Внутри, однако, вместо мэра был только Александр Пирс. Он сидел перед столом, заваленным какими-то папками и экспонатами, с маленькой зажженной лампой, оставлявшей большую часть комнаты в полумраке. На вошедших он даже не посмотрел.

– Сэр, могу я узнать, что здесь происходит?

Пирс лениво поднял на него взгляд.

– Небольшая дружеская беседа, капитан.

Он кивнул Рамлоу, и тот молча вышел за дверь.

– Где мэр и Фьюри?

– Где им и положено быть – с другими гостями. Воздают хвалу великому герою.

– В таком случае, думаю, мне пора.

– О, нет-нет. До вашего выхода еще слишком рано.

Стив, которому надоела эта игра в шарады, повернулся к двери, готовый в случае необходимости призвать щит в любую минуту. Пирс, казалось, никак не собирался его останавливать. Только стоило Стиву взяться за ручку, как он вновь заговорил.

– Это будет такая потеря! Герой войны, спаситель Нью-Йорка от големов, не выдержал давления этого развратного, бессмысленного, безумного века, впал в депрессию и убил всех, кто пришел на посвященную ему выставку. Расширенный альтруистический суицид, кажется, так это теперь называется?

Стив застыл.

– О чем вы?

– Временн**а**я бомба. Достаточно мощная, чтобы достать всех, кто находится в здании. Мы же не хотим, чтобы пострадали бесценные экспонаты?

Временные бомбы действительно предназначались лишь для живых существ. Они замораживали время, чем ближе к эпицентру – тем сильнее. И вместе со временем останавливался ток крови, дыхание, сердцебиение. Масса жертв при полном отсутствии разрушений. 

– Вы заложили бомбу, но зачем?

Происходящее все больше напоминало дурной сон. Да какого же черта тут творится? Зачем Пирсу закладывать бомбу? Чтобы избавиться от Фьюри и занять его место?

– О нет, капитан, ее заложили вы. О чем признались в посмертной записке, отправленной вами в «Нью-Йорк Таймс». Почта – это так старомодно. Как раз в вашем стиле. А если у кого-то все еще будут оставаться сомнения, то после того, как бомба сработает, в вашей квартире найдут следы ее изготовления. 

Стив незаметно сунул левую руку в карман брюк, нащупывая телефон. Если ему повезет, он сможет отправить Клинту сообщение о бомбе.

– Но там, в зале, и ваши люди!

– Они готовы служить общей цели! – впервые за весь разговор Пирс проявил хоть какие-то эмоции, кроме вежливого безразличия. Одним тягучим плавным движением он поднялся из-за стола.

– Какой еще цели? Чтобы вы заняли место Фьюри?

– Уж не думаете ли вы, капитан, что меня интересует личная выгода? Исключено. Я лишь винтик системы. Наша общая цель глобальнее и важнее. Мировой порядок. Этому миру он жизненно необходим, пока не случилось настоящей катастрофы.

Лишь винтик системы, общая цель, мировой порядок? Но это невозможно, Гидры больше нет. Или?.. 

– Вы ведете знакомые речи. 

– А вы оказываетесь во власти знакомых иллюзий. Если отрубить одну голову, на ее месте вырастет еще две. Свобода? Люди хотят контроля, их надо только немного к этому подтолкнуть.

– И вы собираетесь это сделать, убив пару сотен человек.

– Кому можно доверять, если даже национальный герой устраивает бойню, не так ли?

Как ему казалось, незаметно, Стив отвел руку назад и резким движением швырнул щит Пирсу в лицо. Но тот все же не зря многие годы был полевым оперативником и только потом занял управленческий пост. Он увернулся от щита, послав в него режущее заклятие, и холодно улыбнулся Стиву.

– Вы будете слишком заняты, чтобы остановить меня. – Пирс вытащил из кармана что-то маленькое, металлически блеснувшее в свете лампы, и снова заговорил, но теперь уже обращался не к Стиву: – Довольно метаться по городу. Выходи и выполни мою волю.

Пару секунд ничего не происходило. Затем из скрытого тенью угла комнаты, в которой до этого самого мгновения не было никого, бесшумно выступила темная мужская фигура. Ничего больше разглядеть Стив не мог, как ни пытался. Существо, представшее перед ним, было словно соткано из сумрака. Тени клубились вокруг него, не позволяя увидеть ни лица, ни одежды. 

– Вот и славно. Ты знаешь, что не сможешь противиться моим приказам. Так к чему было пытаться? – холодно произнес Пирс. – А теперь подари Стиву Роджерсу забвение.

Существо так же бесшумно повернулось к Стиву. Брошенный щит прошел прямо сквозь него, растеряв всю свою мощь при соприкосновении и не причинив никакого вреда. Существо еще только приближалось, но Стив уже ощутил по всему телу холодную хватку, попытался вырваться и почувствовал, что не может пошевелиться. Его словно парализовало. Только сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

– Нам пора прощаться, капитан. Дела не ждут.

Пирс вежливо кивнул ему и спокойно вышел за дверь, оставив Стива один на один с Амуром. В природе существа перед ним не осталось никаких сомнений. Как и в том, что судьба Росса была не случайной. Цепочка вопросов и ответов на них пронеслась в голове с ужасающей быстротой: Локи, кристаллы, хеликэрриеры, Росс, Амур. Вот только рассказать об этом Стив уже никому не сможет. Телефон в кармане пискнул, оповещая об отсутствии доступа к сети. Сообщение Клинту «Тут бомба», которое Стив столь тщательно набирал, пока заговаривал Пирсу зубы, не отправилось. Так что на помощь можно было не рассчитывать.

Глядя на плавно приближающегося к нему Амура, Стив с неотвратимой ясностью понял: вот и все. Когда сотканная из тьмы фигура замерла прямо напротив него, обдав холодом, первым инстинктивным желанием было зажмуриться. Но Стив заставил себя смотреть прямо туда, где у него, будь это человек, располагалось бы лицо. Теперь стало ясно, почему жертвы Амура никогда не сопротивлялись и как Амур проникал в закрытые помещения. Эта информация очень пригодилась бы исследователям. Вот только Стив ни с кем не сможет поделиться своими открытиями. Но существо перед ним почему-то медлило. Будь это человек или животное, Стив бы сказал, что его изучают, даже рассматривают. Возможно, решают, с какой стороны нанести удар, или как там Амур вытягивает душу? Стив вот-вот узнает – как. 

И точно. Амур склонился к неподвижному Стиву так близко, что тот смог разглядеть, как клубится плотный сумрак по его телу. Безликое, скрытое тенями лицо приблизилось к лицу Стива, как это бы сделал собирающийся поцеловать любовник.

Усилием воли Стив заставил себя смотреть. Даже если это конец, он не закроет глаза. Не закроет!

Тени ускорили свое движение, образуя крошечные смерчи, и вдруг стали рассеиваться. Постепенно, словно волна отступала от берега, обнажая мертвенно-бледную кожу щек, острые скулы, упрямый подбородок и ясные темно-синие глаза, которые Стив едва не каждую ночь видел во сне. Сердце пропустило удар и забилось, как сумасшедшее.

Баки!

Он безразлично смотрел на Стива, будто никогда не знал его. Будто не он держал полуобморочного Стива на руках, согревая теплом своего тела, когда того знобило в лихорадке. Будто не он орал на Ства за безрассудство, промывая затягивающиеся прямо на глазах раны. Будто не он изо всех сил тянул к Стиву руку и не дотянулся.

Если бы голос слушался, Стив бы закричал. Но горло сдавило так же, как и все остальное тело, даже захрипеть не получалось. Только слезы лились по щекам. Сколько раз, сколько ночей Сив представлял себе невероятные варианты спасения Баки. И вот он тут, только руку протяни. Так близко и так невыносимо далеко.

А потом Баки встретился взглядом со Стивом. И в темной, точно подернутой коркой льда синеве мелькнула искра узнавания. Зажглась, разгораясь все ярче. Зрачки расширились в испуге, холодное безразличие сменилось отчаянием. Бледные бескровные губы приоткрылись, и на долю секунды показалось, что Баки вот-вот что-то произнесет. Но он только отшатнулся. В то же мгновение тени хлынули на лицо, скрывая любимые черты. Амур скользнул в темноту, из которой появился, и исчез. А Стив почувствовал, как вместе с ним исчезла ледяная хватка на теле. Тяжело дыша, он опустился на колени. По лбу и щекам тек холодный пот, смешиваясь со слезами, руки дрожали.

Ощущая себя так, словно он оказался во сне, Стив поднялся и пошел к выходу. Как бы ни хотелось прямо сейчас кинуться на поиски Баки сломя голову, он не мог себе этого позволить. Наверху были люди. И была временн**а**я бомба, которую Стив должен был найти и обезвредить. И еще где-то там был Фьюри, которого во что бы то ни стало нужно было известить о Пирсе.

К чести Романофф и Клинта, они заметили отсутствие Стива и встретили его уже на лестнице. Наверное, видок у него был тот еще, потому что расслабленные улыбки исчезли с их лиц сразу при его появлении. На верхней ступени лестницы его ждали уже не приятели, с которыми он перешучивался всего час назад, а тренированные оперативники, готовые действовать.

– В здании временн**а**я бомба, – сообщил Стив. Только сейчас осознавая, что у него не возникло никаких сомнений в том, что Романофф и Клинт – союзники.

– Сколько у нас времени?

– Не знаю. То, что я сейчас скажу, покажется вам бредом, но ее заложил Пирс, чтобы спровоцировать необходимость контроля за применением магии. Он собирается выставить все так, будто у меня снесло крышу от тоски по прошлому и я решил совершить расширенный суицид. 

Стив ждал недоверия, вопросов и даже насмешек.

– Ого! – только и сказал Клинт, сразу переходя к делу. – Где нам ее искать?

– Не знаю. У меня нет доказательств, и он не сказал прямо, но думаю, что Пирс и его люди с Гидрой. 

– Но Гидра же канула в лету еще в конце войны! Нат, Стив же сам ее и уничтожил.

Романофф смерила их обоих оценивающим взглядом. 

– Значит, не уничтожил. 

Все его выводы были приняты на веру, хотя даже сам Стив, услышав такие речи, первым делом решил бы, что говорящий спятил.

– Фьюри должен узнать об этом. Где он?

– Он еще не появлялся.

Романофф, которая в этот момент достала телефон, выругалась вполголоса.

– Нет сигнала.

– Знаю, я пытался отправить Клинту сообщение, пока Пирс не натравил на меня Амура.

– Амура!? – в один голос вскрикнули Клинт и Романофф.

Они остановились на пороге залы, отведенной под торжественное открытие выставки.

– Это долгая история. Сейчас нужно эвакуировать людей. 

Не успел он договорить, как Романофф нажала на кнопку пожарной тревоги у входа.

– Быстро и практично, – пожала она плечами в ответ на вытянувшиеся лица Клинта и Стива.

– Если бомба с дистанционным управлением…

– То взрыватель у Пирса, а раз связи нет, мгновенно доложить о ситуации ему не смогут.

– Тогда у нас мало времени.

Один приятный сюрприз Стива все-таки ждал: людей Пирса нигде не было видно. Или они все-таки получили приказ уходить, или не все хотели пожертвовать собственными жизнями во имя общей цели. Под завывание пожарной сигнализации Стив вышел в центр залы и пару раз хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание. 

– Дамы и господа, это не учения. Прошу вас не паниковать и как можно скорее покинуть здание.

В толчее, начавшейся после его слов, Стив беспрепятственно вернулся к Клинту и Романофф.

– Итак, куда ты заложил временную бомбу, Стив?

– Но я ее не закладывал!

– А если представить, что заложил, то куда? – с нажимом произнесла Романофф.

Стив огляделся. В суете эвакуации было сложно сосредоточиться. Но если бы ему пришлось найти место, чтобы поразить наибольшее количество целей... 

– Трибуна!

– В яблочко с первой попыти, – мрачно прокомментировал Клинт их находку.

Будто неутешительной реальности происходящего требовались еще какие-то подтверждения. Под размещенной в центре зала трибуной действительно скрывалась бомба. Большая, Стив насчитал шесть емкостей с зарядом и таймер, на котором оставалось три минуты. Он обернулся к Романофф и Клинту.

– Уходите, немедленно! Оба!

– Не успеем, – спокойно сказал Клинт. – Тут заряда хватит мили на две. Если она взорвется, то накроет не только музей. 

– Уходите, я глава оперативной группы. Это приказ.

– Если я правильно тебя поняла, то совсем скоро тебя возьмут под стражу за попытку теракта. Так что нет, Стив, мы остаемся. Бомбу надо обезвредить.

– Если мы выберемся из всего этого, я напишу докладную на вас обоих. 

– Заметано, – блеснул улыбкой Клинт. – Как ты хочешь ее обезвредить?

Стив глянул на него, возвращая невеселую улыбку:

– Никак, накрою самым мощным щитом, каким смогу, и буду надеяться, что этого хватит.

– Это безумие! Ты не удержишь щит долго!

– Именно. Поэтому мне придется призвать щит за мгновение до детонации, чтобы удерживать его на максимальной мощности, когда произойдет взрыв. Поэтому говорю еще раз: уходите.

Но Клинт и Романофф упрямо остались стоять на месте. Что же, если Стив не справится... Впрочем, шансов у них и без того было не так чтобы очень много. 

Никогда в жизни Стив не хотел умирать. Но направляя свой самолет во льды, он не цеплялся за жизнь, более того, тогда такой исход казался ему единственно правильным. Однако сейчас, за мгновение до взрыва призывая самый мощный щит, на который только был способен, стягивая всю силу без остатка к кончикам пальцев, Стив отчаянно жаждал выбраться из всего этого живым. И вспоминал любимые темно-синие глаза, в которых на долю мгновения промелькнуло узнавание. Ради этого стоило бороться. Однажды Стив уже подвел Баки: не смог, не удержал, не дотянулся. Больше не подведет.

Под щитом что-то глухо, зловеще грохнуло, больно ударив по рукам отдачей, и Стив налег грудью, изо всех сил прижал побелевшие пальцы к щиту, сдерживая рвущуюся с той стороны силу. По всему телу прошла болезненная судорога, оседая ноющей головной болью и звоном в ушах. Руки тряслись, сердце норовило выскочить из груди, пот градом лился по лицу, но Стив упрямо напрягал все силы, удерживая щит еще мгновение, одно, другое, боясь поверить, что его безумный план удался. Он справился! Они живы!

Отпущенный щит тут же растаял в воздухе, а Стив тяжело повалился на бок. По виску стекал пот, и лежать было так хорошо, что хотелось остаться на месте и не двигаться хотя бы пару минут. Но сбыться его желаниям оказалось не суждено. Краем глаза Стив уловил движение в дверях и только чудом, а также усилиями Клинта и Романофф, которые одновременно дернули его под прикрытие скамьи, избежал пули.

– Стив Роджерс, выходите с поднятыми руками! – послышалось от двери после следующей очереди выстрелов.

– Спецназ. Быстро они. А ты не шутил, когда сказал, что тебя сделают виноватым, – заметил Клинт. 

– Они тоже с Пирсом?

– Не обязательно. Но если меня объявили особо опасным, церемониться они не будут, – задыхаясь на каждом слове, выговорил Стив.

Прежде чем раздалась новая очередь, Клинт пустил пылающую стрелу в сторону потолка над дверью. Грянул взрыв, и дверной проем оказался завален кусками потолочных перекрытий и стены.

– Теперь на моем счету еще и музей, – пожаловался Клинт, вдвоем с Романофф они помогли Стиву подняться на ноги. – Туда, выйдем через схрон, оттуда есть вход в старую ветку метро.

Спотыкаясь и еле переставляя ноги, Стив двинулся в том направлении, которое указывал Клинт. 

– Что там еще было, ну, на твоем счету? – спросил Стив, когда они добрались до схронов.

– Последней была часовня в Будапеште.

– Сейчас не время для романтических воспоминаний, – оборвала их Романофф. – Дайте-ка сюда свои телефоны, от них нам придется избавиться.

– Удостоверения сотрудников департамента при вас? Тогда их тоже надо уничтожить, – напомнил Стив. – На них чары маяка.

Клинт послал пару искр в кучку телефонов и удостоверений, тут же послушно вспыхнувших ярким алым пламенем:

– Печалька. Но горит красиво.

Дальнейшую дорогу Стив запомнил плохо. Голос Романофф, командовавшей Клинту накрыть их заклятием отвода глаз, звучал будто издалека. Кровь все еще стучала в ушах, поселившийся в голове гул не ослабевал ни на минуту. Стив чувствовал себя так, будто сильно напился, но послушно спускался по лестницам и переходам, подгоняемый Клинтом и Романофф, пробирался через заваленные не то экспонатами, не то каким-то старьем комнаты. Потом, как ему показалось, целую вечность шел по заброшенным тоннелям подземки, пока они не выбрались на улицу. Холодный ночной воздух немного отрезвил. Но дорога до припаркованной в паре кварталов машины Клинта отняла последние силы.

Раньше Стив только слышал о том, что бывает с магами, которые пользуются силой на пределе возможностей, но испытывать это ощущение на себе ему не приходилось. Возможно, потому, что его предел был значительно дальше, чем у среднестатистического мага. Но теперь он начинал понимать, почему большинство имевших способности к магии предпочитали пользоваться техническими изобретениями, а не заклинаниями. Магия выматывала не меньше, чем тяжелая физическая работа, а в некоторых случаях – осушала до дна.

В машине Стив то проваливался в сонное забытье, то снова всплывал на поверхность, поглядывая в окно на мелькающие по краям дороги фонари и неоновые рекламные вывески. Где-то там, в обступающей со всех сторон темноте, был Баки. И Стив собирался его найти, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Остальное было не важно.

Когда они остановились у неприметного одноэтажного домика на улице, вдоль которой тянулись точно такие же, ничем не отличающиеся друг от друга одноэтажные дома, была уже глубокая ночь.

Романофф открыла входную дверь ключом, который достала из-под сдвинутого в сторону кирпича в основании стены.

– Что-то мне говорит, что в твоем личном деле значится совсем не этот адрес, – заметил Стив. В голове уже достаточно прояснилось, чтобы он начал вновь воспринимать окружающий мир целостно, а не разрозненными фрагментами.

– Нам придется залечь на дно хотя бы до тех пор, пока мы не свяжемся с Фьюри. Тут для этого самое место.

– У тебя же осталась сгущенка? – позвал Клинт, который уже успел пройти вглубь дома.

– Конечно.

– Тогда я делаю блинчики!

К тому времени, как ранний завтрак был готов, Стив оклемался достаточно, чтобы рассказать о произошедшем в мельчайших деталях.

Его слушали не перебивая. Когда рассказ подошел к завершению, Наташа и Клинт переглянулись.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что это действительно Баки, а не иллюзия, созданная Амуром? Что это не проявление неизвестной нам магии?

– Он узнал меня, я в этом уверен. В ту секунду, когда он посмотрел мне в глаза, он узнал, кто я. Если бы это было не так, я бы не сидел сейчас тут.

– Весомый аргумент.

– И что ты собираешься делать дальше?

Стив тяжело опустил голову на скрещенные руки.

– Баки у этого существа, – глухо произнес он. – И я его там не оставлю.

– Это мы уже поняли. Каков наш план действий?

Клинт говорил таким тоном, словно они с Романофф собирались присоединиться к Стиву, что бы он ни задумал. Несмотря на то, что он в одночасье стал особо опасным преступником, на поиски которого бросили силы всех спецслужб города.  
Идея Романофф и Клинта следовать за ним была абсурдна и даже опасна. О чем Стив и попытался заявить, не особо стесняясь в выражениях. Однако Романофф прервала его пламенную речь в самом начале.

– Стив, нас уже видели с тобой. В наших общих интересах вывести Пирса и тех, кто за ним стоит, на чистую воду. Кроме того, кому еще ты можешь доверять?

– Кто сказал, что я вам доверяю? – чисто из чувства противоречия возразил Стив. 

Романофф, хотя теперь ее все-таки стоило научиться называть Наташей, улыбнулась:

– В данный конкретный момент – вот эти блинчики и вот эта сгущенка.

– Туше.

Вопреки широко распространенному мнению, Стив умел признавать поражение, когда видел таковое.

– Спорим, в новостях уже показали сюжет про нас всех?

Клинт оказался прав. Только после новости о Капитане Америке, решившем устроить расширенный суицид, взрыве бомбы, который предотвратил спецназ (Стив невесело хмыкнул), и троих (Наташа была права) скрывшихся подозреваемых шло сообщение о гибели директора Департамента Магического Правопорядка. По стечению обстоятельств автомобиль мистера Фьюри пробил ограждение и упал в воду с моста, когда он направлялся на открытие посвященной Капитану Америке выставки. Тело директора пока не было найдено.

За столом воцарилось молчание. Все трое прекрасно понимали, что означает случившееся. 

Тем временем сюжет на экране сменился журналисткой, которая брала интервью у Пирса. Новоявленный исполняющий обязанности директора уверял, что, несмотря на магическую угрозу в лице Стивена Роджерса, жители Нью-Йорка могут спать спокойно. Поскольку он лично поставит вопрос о досрочном введении в эксплуатацию новейшей техники, призванной бороться с такого рода угрозами. 

– Хеликэрриеры. Он добился, чего хотел, теперь общество само попросит защиты от террористов. И радостно примет тотальный контроль, слежку и ограничение на использование магии!

На экране телевизора Пирс продолжал свою речь.

– В завершение я хотел бы обратиться к Стивену Роджерсу, Клинту Бартону и Наташе Романофф. Прошу вас не подвергать риску жизни ваши коллег и жителей города и сдаться добровольно. Сопротивление бесполезно. Вы обязаны подчиниться всеобщему порядку.

Стив непроизвольно сжал кулаки.

– Это мы еще посмотрим.

Перед тем, как переключиться на другой сюжет, камера выхватила самодовольную улыбку Пирса. Клинт выключил телевизор и отшвырнул пульт так, будто он был ядовитой змеей.

Возрождение Гидры, в которое Стив до сих пор отчаянно не хотел верить, становилось очевидным. Смерть Фьюри совершенно точно не была нелепой случайностью. И она лишала их единственного шанса на поддержку извне. Рассчитывать оставалось только на себя.


	3. Глава 3

**Глава 3**

Определенного плана действий у Стива пока не было. Половину времени, пока Наташа и Клинт спали, утомленные злоключениями минувшего дня, он ворочался на выделенном ему диване, не в силах перестать думать о том, какую тактику действий выбрать. До этого самого момента дальше, чем спасти Баки любой ценой, он в своих размышлениях не заходил. О том, что это может оказаться неосуществимо, и вовсе предпочитал не задумываться. Спасение пленных из Аццано тоже считали невозможным. Cперва было необходимо найти Амура. По логике вещей, самый простой путь к нему лежал через Пирса. Это одновременно усложняло и облегчало им задачу, поскольку на повестке дня теперь стояло еще и разоблачение Гидры. И его тоже разумнее было начинать с Пирса. Но прежде чем идти за ним, стоило получить хоть какую-то информацию об Амурах из максимально осведомленного и независимого источника. Таким источником, к неудовольствию Стива, был Стрэндж. Хотя встреча с ним и несла определенные риски, трудно было представить, чтобы самовлюбленный доктор мог примкнуть к организации вроде Гидры.

Таким образом, поиски Баки следовало начинать с общения со Стрэнджем. Ситуацию сильно усложнял статус «вне закона» и невозможность явиться к доктору на рабочее место, но проблему неожиданно решил Клинт. Тем же вечером он предложил слетать к своему знакомому, за которым был должок, и передать ему сообщение для Стрэнджа. А уж тот найдет способ его доставить.

– Этот парень, Лэнг – заклинатель муравьев, – пояснил Клинт, когда Стив высказал свои опасения по поводу этой затеи. – Сейчас он со своими приятелями занимается дезинсекцией, у них небольшая контора в Квинсе. Но какое-то время он промышлял тем, что натравливал орды муравьев на здания богатых корпораций, а потом предоставлял им услуги по уничтожению насекомых. И просто приказывал муравьям уйти! Большую часть этого заработка они переводили в разные фонды помощи больным детям. Потому я его и отпустил.

В том, что Стрэндж появится в назначенном для встречи пустующем складе в Квинсе, Стив сомневался до последнего. В конце концов, в переданной с муравьями записке не значилось, кто именно его будет ждать. Только предложение обсудить нападение Амуров. Другие поводы для встречи Стив отказался придумывать наотрез. Однако Стрэндж все-таки появился ровно в назначенное время, минута в минуту.

– Прошу, не волнуйтесь, мы не причиним вам вреда, – вместо приветствия сказал Стив, выходя из своего укрытия за грудой пустых коробок. 

– Я знаю, – Стрэндж скрестил руки на груди. Напуганным или хотя бы немного взволнованным он точно не выглядел.

– Обвинения против меня сфабрикованы, – еще раз попытался Стив. – Я хотел только поговорить с вами.

– Да знаю я, что они сфабрикованы.

Стив напрягся. Если Стрэндж знал о подставе, уж не означало ли это, что он работает на Гидру? Но тогда почему на склад еще не ворвался спецназ?

– Откуда вам это известно?

– Этот ваш новый директор, тупоголовый вояка, для которого биохимия и психиатрия – пустой звук, заявил, что у вас депрессия! Вы якобы сошли с ума и решили совершить суицид, о чем написали в предсмертной записке. Только полные идиоты могут в это поверить. Я к таковым не отношусь.

Видя озадаченные лица Стива и его спутников, Стрэндж нетерпеливо махнул рукой и заговорил таким тоном, будто объяснял нерадивому ученику основы арифметики:

– Сыворотка доктора Эрскина в вашей крови, все дело в ней. Вы выжили во льдах, так? – Стив послушно кивнул, совершенно не понимая, к чему этот разговор. – Ваши раны затягиваются в десятки раз быстрее, чем у любого другого человека, вы излечились от всех болезней, которыми страдали до эксперимента. Ваша новая физиология такова, что вы просто не можете заболеть, сыворотка не позволит.

Стив продолжал автоматически кивать, соглашаясь. Зачем Стрэнджу понадобился этот экскурс в школьные учебники?

– Но депрессия – болезнь. И как любое другое заболевание, она имеет свою биохимическую основу. Если упростить, то наши эмоции, внимание, память – суть проявления биохимических процессов в головном мозге. А психические расстройства – дисбаланс этих процессов. Но в вашем мозге такого дисбаланса благодаря сыворотке случиться не может. Отсюда я делаю вывод, что вы не собирались совершать суицид и не писали ту записку, о которой сейчас трубят все новостные агентства. Таким образом, я знаю, что вы невиновны. А теперь скажите уже наконец что-то, что мне не известно. Или не тратьте попусту мое время. – Видя растерянные взгляды Стива и его спутников, Стрэндж нетерпеливо качнулся с пятки на носок. – Ну же! 

– В моем письме чистая правда. Мне нужны сведения об Амурах, любые ваши догадки и предположения.

Стрэндж склонил голову набок, разглядывая Стива, словно он наконец сказал нечто стоящее и теперь заслуживал внимания. 

– Зачем вам это сейчас? У вас есть заботы поважнее.

Наташа предупреждающе тронула Стива за локоть, но он уже все для себя решил. Ему нужны любые сведения, которые могут помочь спасти Баки. Если в обмен придется поделиться информацией со Стрэнджем, что же, так будет честно.

– Хорошо, – сказал Стив и принялся в подробностях рассказывать произошедшем в музее.

По мере того, как он говорил, лицо Стрэнджа менялось. Из заносчиво-недовольного оно сделалось внимательным и настороженным, словно он никак не мог поверить в правдивость услышанного, а потом и вовсе приняло выражение взявшей след гончей.

– Невероятно! Вы точно уверены, что он вас узнал?

– Абсолютно.

Бормоча себе под нос нечто неразборчивое, Стрэндж принялся чертить в воздухе какие-то символы, которые вспыхивали оранжевым и тут же гасли. 

– Какие отношения вас связывали с Баки Барнсом? Только не надо сейчас про лучших друзей со школьной скамьи. Какие эмоции он у вас вызывает, капитан Роджерс?

Стив почувствовал, как горят уши. Никогда в жизни он не думал, что ему придется говорить вслух о своих чувствах к Баки постороннему. Да что там, он вообще ни с кем не планировал ими делиться, включая самого Баки. Впрочем, в том, вероятно, и крылась проблема.

Верно истолковав его молчание, Стрэндж нахмурился.

– Сейчас не Великая Депрессия. Но ваше молчание достаточно красноречиво. Что ж, у меня есть некоторые предположения. Но это лишь догадки, не более того. Хотя они и укладываются в то, что вы мне сейчас сообщили.

Из последовавшей лекции, щедро сдобренной медицинскими терминами, Стив понял едва ли половину. Но основную суть уловил. По мнению Стрэнджа, истина о происхождении Амуров крылась недалеко от баек, что ими становились те, кто на пороге смерти не успел признаться в своих чувствах любимым. Как именно происходила трансформация, было неясно. Но выбор жертв с неразделенными романтическими чувствами, которые приносят страдания, Стрэндж связывал с дофамином, серотонином и норадреналином. Он провел исследование их уровня в головном мозге десятка жертв. Оказалось, после нападения Амура он недалек от того, который можно выявить у больных в конечной стадии параноидной шизофрении, когда уже наступил глубокий дефект в эмоционально-волевой и ассоциативной сферах.

Однако все это никак не могло помочь Стиву. Хотя кое-что полезное он все же узнал. Ориентируясь на легенды народов Тибета, Стрэндж предполагал, что Амур при выборе жертв ищет того, кого любил сам. Но не брался определять, что случится, если найдет. Но главное, что в предположении, каким образом Пирс контролирует Амура, Стрэндж сходился со Стивом: значимая вещь, кровь и заклинание. Только так можно взять под контроль, не лишая разума.

Требовалось только добраться до Пирса, выяснить, что за вещь он использует, и заставить ее отдать. А также выдать планы Гидры, ее руководящий состав и огневую мощь. Всего-то! Каким образом это провернуть, Стив пока представлял себе весьма расплывчато, но такие мелочи его не останавливали.

– Вы хотите вернуть своего друга, – Стрэндж не спрашивал, он утверждал. – И разрушить планы организации, которая во всем этом замешана.

Стив не видел смысла возражать. 

– Разрушить саму организацию, так будет надежнее.

– В таком случае, я помогу вам.

– Зачем вам идти на такой риск? Откуда вам знать, что я не лгу? 

Стрэндж поморщился, как от зубной боли.

– К сожалению, не все можно объяснить с точки зрения науки. Скажем так, я могу видеть квантовые линии вероятности. И сейчас я вижу, что при неудачном исходе вашей затеи вскоре обрываются нити вероятности не только ваших жизней. Но и еще многих сотен, даже тысяч, включая мою.

Колебался Стив недолго и первым протянул Стрэнджу руку. Тот ответил на рукопожатие с неожиданной для врача силой.

– Нам сейчас пригодится любая помощь.

В наступившей тишине со скрипом открылась входная дверь. И Стив привычно призвал щит, готовясь отбивать нападение, но нападать никто не собирался.

– Простите, что прерываю, но тогда и я с вами! – на пороге возник высокий мужчина в бордовом комбинезоне дезинсектора.

– И мы! Куда Скотти, туда и мы! – внутрь склада протиснулись еще трое в аналогичных комбинезонах.

– А вы что тут делаете? – вырвалось у Клинта.

– Как это что, братан? Защищаем вас! Ты же сам сказал, что все очень круто завертелось. Вдруг бы за вами пришли из этой вашей Гидры? Или из правительства? Или из Гидры и правительства?!

Стрэндж хищно улыбнулся:

– И что бы вы предприняли в таком случае? Закидали их вениками и лопатами?

– Вообще, я владею боевым стилем кунг-фу! Я смотрел все фильмы Джеки Чана и Брюса Ли.

– Луис, остынь, – попросил тот, кого называли Скотти. – Мы подумали и решили, что раз уж вы выбрали местом встречи склад, который мы арендуем, то в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств наша помощь может вам пригодиться. 

Наташа метнула в Клинта испепеляющий взгляд, на который тот только плечами пожал, мол, что такого, хорошее же место!

Пора было что-то делать и быстро, пока парень в комбинезоне не перешел от слов к демонстрации Стрэнджу своих боевых навыков, которые тот мог и не оценить. Вряд ли оказывать первую помощь пострадавшему станет сам доктор. Стив убрал щит и пару раз хлопнул в ладоши, прерывая зарождающуюся перепалку. Теперь все внимание было приковано к нему.

– Ладно, – произнес он, приняв решение, – давайте знакомиться. Стив Роджерс.

– Скотт Лэнг, большой ваш фанат, – он с энтузиазмом потряс протянутую Стивом руку. – А это Луис, Дэйв и Курт. А вы – доктор Стрэндж, один из основателей фонда помощи детям с расщеплением позвоночника, мы на прошлой неделе сделали вам пожертвование!

Оказалось, Стрэндж тоже способен удивляться.

– Так какой у нас план? – громко спросил Луис. – Мы, типа, врываемся ко всем плохим, спасаем всех хороших и уходим героями?

Все взгляды снова обратились к Стиву. То, что он официально вошел в историю как «человек с планом», имело свои слабые стороны.

– Скотт, мы благодарны за ваше предложение, но это слишком опасно. Хоть кто-то из вас умеет обращаться с оружием или владеет боевыми заклинаниями? У вас нет соответствующей подготовки.

– Зато у нас есть муравьи и фургон, – парировал Скотт. 

– Много муравьев! – поддержал его Луис. – А у вас есть муравьи?

У Стива муравьев не было. Он встретился взглядом с Наташей, которая едва заметно улыбнулась и пожала плечами, мол, а почему нет?

Так Стив обнаружил себя во главе штурмовой группы из двух детективов, одного доктора, четырех дезинсекторов и неизвестного количества муравьев. Вот только штурмовать он никого не собирался. Силы были явно не на стороне их маленькой команды. Однако огневая мощь и численное преимущество не всегда определяли победителя. Если Стив что и усвоил за два года жизни в новом времени, так это определяющее значение информации. Тот, кто обладал ей, обладал силой. 

Пирс ждал его следующего шага – открытого нападения в духе Капитана Америки. Вот только за Пирсом шел не он, а мальчишка из бруклинских подворотен, который никогда не стеснялся грязной игры, если того требовала необходимость.

Раз уж Скотт с друзьями твердо решили присоединиться к операции и теперь у него были муравьи, Стив решил зайти к Пирсу с тыла. В прямом смысле слова. В своей декларации о доходах Пирс указал особняк конца восемнадцатого века в живописном местечке недалеко от Нью-Йорка, где проводил каждые выходные. По слухам, дом охранялся не хуже Форт-Нокса. Рамлоу как-то раз хвастал, что доверенные агенты из их отдела лично стерегли особняк посменно, а развешанные по входам и выходам заклятия пропускали только тех, у кого был особый допуск. Тогда это показалось Стиву странным. Зато теперь у него не было никаких сомнений, где он мог найти материальные и электронные подтверждения деятельности Гидры. Но Стиву нужны были не только они. Вещицу, с помощью которой Пирс держал в подчинении Амура, он носил с собой. Значит, Стиву был нужен Александр Пирс лично. 

Судя по времени постройки, особняк, как минимум частично, состоял из дерева. К чести Скотта, он быстро сообразил, куда клонит Стив. Даже восхищенно присвистнул, оценив красоту идеи. 

Стив Роджерс не собирался нападать на особняк. Напасть должны были термиты, сотни, тысячи термитов! Следом в игру вступали Скотт и его команда. Даже если люди Пирса устроят проверку их биографии, никакой связи со Стивом они не обнаружат. В процессе изгнания термитов команде Скотта полагалось установить пару десятков крошечных передатчиков в стенах дома, при активации которых любые охранные заклинания на час теряли силу. Отключение сигнализации ложилось на плечи Наташи, охрана доставалась Стиву и Клинту. 

По словам Скотта, термиты даже за пару дней могли доставить достаточно проблем, чтобы вызывать дезинсекторов. Значит, вся операции должна была вступить в решающую фазу как раз к выходным, когда Пирс прибудет в особняк.

– Если все пойдет по плану, начнем субботней ночью, – подытожил Стив.

– Возражения есть? Возражений нет, принято единогласно! – Клинт достал из кармана упаковку арахиса в шоколаде и отсалютовал ею собравшимся. – Кто-нибудь хочет орешков? Никто? Вот и славно.

– Стой, чувак! – вдруг вскинулся Луис, и Клинт застыл, так и не донеся лакомство до рта. – Был у меня один кореш, он еще с моей троюродной сестрой мутил. Она еще потом его кинула и на его же первой чике женилась. Скотти должен помнить, мы на их свадьбе…

– Ближе к делу, Луис.

– Ну так вот, сидим мы с ним как-то, все на расслабоне, а он такой бургер жует. А назавтра хлоп – и уже в больнице лежит, руки-то не вымыл! Это я к чему, гигиену надо соблюдать!

Клинт покосился на Луиса, потом на свои руки, но все-таки закинул орешек в рот и громко захрустел. На лице наблюдавшего за ними Стрэнджа медленно проступала широкая азартная улыбка, делавшая его лет на десять моложе и раз в сто опаснее.

– Господа, думаю, я знаю, как вывести из строя охрану. Есть одно старое заклинание, которое использовали в психиатрии для лечения отказа от пищи. Варварское, его запретили еще в начале пятидесятых, но действенное. И так уж сложилось, что я умею его накладывать.

Оказывается, играть по-грязному умел не только паренек из бруклинских подворотен, но и выпускник медицинского университета.

План Стрэнджа был прост и коварен. Заказать доставку еды на адрес особняка. Но предварительно наложить на нее заклинание обжорства, чтобы охрана не смогла отказать себе в желании попробовать хотя бы кусочек. Банальное седативное средство должно было сделать остальное.

Следующие несколько дней Стив ожидал, что на каком-то этапе все пойдет не так. Но план работал без сучка без задоринки. Термиты справились даже быстрее, чем рассчитывал Скотт. Уже через сутки после их внедрения напуганный управляющий особняком вызвал команду «Человека-муравья». Вопреки всем опасениям, Скотт с компанией выполнили поставленную задачу безукоризненно. Передатчики заняли свои места в точности там, где им полагалось находиться для наибольшего покрытия сигнала. 

Запасную одежду перед началом операции Стив позаимствовал у Клинта, который явно не впервые проводил время в доме Наташи и успел оставить там целый гардероб. Штаны были чуть коротковаты, а черная водолазка жала в плечах и груди, подчеркивая рельеф мышц и немного сковывая движения. Но иного выбора у Стива не было. Поход в магазин исключался по причине национального розыска.

– Вот так всегда и ходи, – прокомментировала Наташа его новый имидж.

Сама она с комфортом облачилась в облегающий комбинезон со множеством карманов, содержимое которых явно имело смертоносный характер. Никто из их маленькой команды не питал иллюзий относительно предстоящей задачи. Даже если все пойдет согласно плану, неизвестно, какие неприятные сюрпризы их поджидают в особняке. А в том, что без сюрпризов не обойдется, сомневаться не приходилось. 

На развилке перед поворотом к особняку Пирса им встретилась машина доставки пиццы. Сидящий за рулем в форменной куртке пиццерии Стрэндж трижды мигнул фарами, обозначая, что посылка доставлена по адресу и, если рыбки заглотили наживку, снотворное вскоре должно подействовать.

Теперь все зависело только от Наташи, Клинта и Стива.

Когда впереди замаячили высокие дубы, обрамляющие въезд на территорию усадьбы, Наташа достала пульт управления передатчиками. Клинт обернулся ястребом и выскользнул в приоткрытое окно. Ночь была пасмурной, огни большого города остались далеко позади, и Стив изо всех сил напрягал слух и зрение. В каждом шорохе снаружи чудилось нападение. 

Машина мягко притормозила у въездных ворот.

– Все спокойно, – доложил вернувшийся пару минут спустя Клинт. – Передатчики работают. У нас есть час. Твой выход, Нат.

– Смотрите и учитесь, мальчики. 

Стив призвал щит, Клинт – стрелу, готовые в случае необходимости прикрыть Наташу, пока она копалась в коробке электронного замка. Раздался сухой щелчок, и тяжелые кованые ворота медленно распахнулись, пропуская машину внутрь. На этом этапе стоило ожидать появления охраны, однако его не последовало. По всей видимости, задумка Стрэнджа реализовалась.

Их маленький отряд беспрепятственно подобрался к особняку. На первом этаже в комнате справа от главного входа горел свет. Должно быть, именно там был пункт охраны. Что же, вот и момент истины.

С сигнализацией Наташа справилась играючи. И Стив осторожно наложил растворяющее заклинание на оконное стекло. Хоть он и не блистал по части магии, но все-таки умел кое-что еще, помимо чар щита. 

В холле между открытыми коробками с недоеденной пиццей валялись четверо охранников. По крошкам и соусу на их одежде было ясно, что ели они второпях, отпихивая друг друга. Роллинса и Рамлоу Стив узнал, еще двоих помнил по департаменту. Все четверо мирно спали. И судя по тому, что никто не бил тревогу, другой охраны в особняке не было. 

– А док знает свое дело, – протянул Клинт, пихнув Рамлоу в бок носком ботинка. Тот даже не пошевелился. 

Но Стив не собирался оставлять ничего на волю случая. Он ловко сковал руки Рамлоу снятыми с его же пояса наручникам, продел через них цепочку от наручников Роллинса и проделал тоже самое с остальными двумя охранниками. Теперь все четверо образовали единую лишенную боеспособности фигуру.

– Ты БДСМ не увлекаешься, случаем? – ухмыльнулась Наташа.

– Я называю это творческим подходом.

– Нат, Стив, у нас сорок пять минут до того, как охранные заклинания вновь наберут силу.

– Ищите любые улики. Я за Пирсом.

– Встречаемся через полчаса.

Все трое синхронно двинулись вглубь дома.

Они обговаривали стратегию действий не раз. План дома, естественно, примерный, был найден Наташей на сайте исторического общества, которое курировало все памятники архитектуры в штате, в том числе и особняк Пирса. Но в какой из множества комнат располагались спальня и кабинет, предстояло выяснить на месте. Клинт настаивал, что им не следует разделяться. Но Стив был уверен: только так они смогут быстро справиться с задачей. Кроме того, Пирс нужен был именно ему; Наташе и Клинту хватило бы и документов. Поэтому взять на себя самую рискованную часть миссии был обязан он сам.

План состоял в том, чтобы найти изобличающие улики. Вскрыть сейф, забрать оттуда все документы, а также взломать компьютер Пирса и слить в сеть всю хранящуюся там информацию. А если не получится – просто унести жесткий диск. Но Наташа очень хорошо отзывалась о программе, которой пользовалась для взлома паролей, и была уверена, что изымать диск не придется. Ей требовалось лишь одно – время. И Стив собирался его предоставить. 

Под ногами мягко пружинили ковры, заглушая звук шагов. Стив медленно продвигался по дому. Дорогая мебель, мраморная лестница, развешанные по стенам картины и зеркала в тяжелых рамах указывали на любовь хозяина особняка к роскоши. В любой из просторных комнат разместилась бы целая квартирка, в которой Стив и Баки жили в конце тридцатых. 

В поисках хозяйской спальни Стив проверял каждое помещение, пока не добрался до торцевой комнаты третьего этажа. 

Эффекта внезапности не вышло. Стоило приблизиться, как дверь прошили пули, кроша полированную древесину. С глухим звуком они ударились в заранее выставленный щит. Глок, минус четыре пули в обойме – на слух прикинул Стив и выругался сквозь зубы: Пирс ожидал его! Он пригнулся, прикрываясь щитом, ногой выбил дверь и тут же получил режущим заклинанием в стопу. Стив успел увернуться в самый последний момент, но куска ботинка как не бывало. 

– А я думал, что вы придете днем, как честный человек, капитан.

Пирс замер в боевой стойке напротив него.

– Когда Гидра завербовала вас, что вам пообещали, деньги, пост? 

– Вам так сложно представить, что к тому, где я сейчас, меня привели мои убеждения, как, впрочем, и вас привели сюда ваши?

Очередное заклинание, теперь взрывное, уничтожило высокую фарфоровую вазу справа от Стива, которого накрыло россыпью осколков. От последовавшего затем выстрела он успел отскочить в сторону, швырнул щит, но в цель не попал. Пирс занял оборону за стоящим у постели комодом.

– Это какие же убеждения, убийства и террор?

– Мальчишка! Ты не знаешь настоящего террора, потому что Гидра десятилетиями выстраивала порядок. Через боль, да. Но порядок всегда достигается болью. 

Пирс выстрелил снова, и срикошетившая от щита пуля вошла в его же правое плечо. Пистолет выпал из его руки, и одновременно с этим Стив метнул щит. 

На это раз бросок достиг цели. Пирс упал плашмя на резной деревянный комод, из его разбитой губы сочилась кровь. Но он улыбался.

– Неплохо для покойника, Роджерс, – он нащупал маленькую шкатулку слева от себя и откинул крышку. – Я приказываю тебе явиться и подарить Роджерсу забвение! 

Из шкатулки во все стороны хлынула темнота – увеличиваясь в размерах, она сформировала человеческую фигуру. 

– Баки! Это я, Стив! 

– Забери его!

– Мы знаем друг друга всю жизнь! Я вытащу тебя оттуда!

– Не слушай его, – Пирс содрал с шеи цепочку с жетонами, сжал их в здоровой руке. Так вот какую вещь Баки использовали для заклинания контроля. И все это время ублюдок носил ее на себе! – Я приказываю тебе, жалкое отродье!

– Баки, пожалуйста...

Тени вокруг Амура качнулись вперед, хищно шевельнулись, как растревоженные змеи, готовые ужалить. Но ничего не происходило. Будто Амур отчаянно стремился добраться до Стива, но нечто или некто не давало напасть. В напряженном ожидании прошли несколько секунд, пока не стало очевидно, что приказ останется невыполненным. 

– Прочь отсюда, – зло выплюнул Пирс, даже не глядя на неподвижного Амура. – Убирайся обратно и не возвращайся!

На глазах у Стива тени потянулись обратно к раскрытой шкатулке, как дым в вентиляцию, пока не исчезли совсем. Пирс отшатнулся, зашарил взглядом по окну, по выломанным дверям за спиной Стива. Должно быть, он понимал, что сбежать не получится. 

Не опуская щита, Стив двинулся к нему.

– Вам некуда бежать. В эту самую минуту содержимое вашего компьютера выкладывается в сеть. Максимум через час здесь будут все государственные агентства. Сотрудничайте, дайте показания, и я лично буду просить верховный суд о снисхождении, чтобы вас не приговорили к высшей мере.

Сдаваться Пирс не собирался. Он бросился на Стива, вновь направляя в него заклятие, которое тот отбил щитом. Следующий щит полетел в самого Пирса. 

– Вы не понимаете, капитан. Вы уже проиграли, – лежа на полу, Пирс улыбнулся окровавленными губами. – Порядок превыше всего!

– Не смей!

Прежде, чем Стив успел что-либо сделать, Пирс сжал зубы и захрипел. Несколько минут спустя все было кончено. Ярость вскипела внутри горячей волной. Мерзавец даже ушел на своих условиях, избежав суда. Но сейчас это было не самым важным.

Жетоны Баки все еще были зажаты в неподвижной руке Пирса. Они мелодично звякнули, когда Стив надел их себе на шею. Шкатулка так и стояла на краю комода. Она была сделана из какого-то незнакомого Стиву серого камня и выглядела не просто старой – древней. Он не стал заглядывать внутрь, просто захлопнул крышку и опустил неожиданно тяжелую и холодную на ощупь шкатулку в карман.

Клинт и Наташа обнаружились на втором этаже в просторной зале, объединявшей в себе кабинет и библиотеку. На звук шагов они синхронно подняли оружие, но увидев Стива, успокоились.

– Пирс?

– Мертв. Цианид в зубе все еще в ходу. 

– Как винтажно.

– Что у вас?

– Закончили, – отозвался Клинт и жестом фокусника указал на распотрошенный сейф и компьютер, завершивший загрузку данных. – У нас не было времени, но даже на первый взгляд там хватит доказательств, чтобы отправить под замок кучу народа с Капитолийского холма. Скоро здесь начнется настоящая вечеринка. У ЦРУ и АНБ билеты в первом ряду, поэтому нам пора сматываться.

– Я скопировала содержимое компьютера на флэшку, потом посмотрим. И, Стив, тут есть кое-что на бумажном носителе, – впервые за вечер ее голос растерял часть решительности. – Тебе надо это прочитать. Но не здесь. Тут скоро будет окрошка из агентств.

– Окрошка?

– Такое русское блюдо, куда режут кучу всего и заливают кефиром. Как-нибудь приготовлю. 

Рамлоу и Роллинс все еще валялись в отключке, когда уходивший последним Стив прикрыл за собой парадную дверь. Вряд ли их ожидало приятное пробуждение.

В машине Наташа передала ему пожелтевшую от времени бумажную папку. На титульнике была какая-то надпись на кириллице и номер семнадцать. 

– Я мельком глянула, что там… – с нехарактерной для себя мягкостью в голосе сказала Наташа. – Стив, ты бы подождал, когда мы приедем.

Но он упрямо открыл первый лист, подсвечивая себе извлеченным из бардачка фонариком, углубился в чтение. И забыл, как дышать. Вся дальнейшая дорога слилась для него в бесконечную серую ленту строчек. С каждым новым абзацем, с каждой следующей фотографией внутри что-то обрывалось. Стив сам не заметил, как свободной рукой вцепился в висящие на груди жетоны, как закусил губу. И очнулся, только когда машина остановилась на уже знакомой улице.

В предрассветных сумерках прямо перед домом их ждал большой знак вопроса, сложенный из муравьев. Клинт закатил глаза и, нацарапав записку Скотту, передал ее связным, которые тут же скрылись в сливном отверстии у края дороги.

– Мне одному не по себе, когда он так делает? – пожаловался Клинт. – Эй, Стив, тебе не кажется, что наш Скотти переигрывает, а?

Но Стив даже не услышал заданного вопроса. Содержимое папки все еще стояло у него перед глазами в мельчайших деталях. И без эйдетической памяти он бы не смог забыть ни строчки из прочитанного, не говоря уже о фотографиях.

Они пытали Баки, наложив на него заклятие подчинения, чтобы он не смог сопротивляться или убить себя. Поддерживали в сознании и, как было сказано в одном из отчетов, «стимулировали возникновение ярко выраженных негативных эмоций», чтобы привлечь «темную сущность». Проще говоря, пытали Баки, чтобы он молил о смерти, потому что считали, что таким образом возможно внедрение «темной сущности» в тело человека. Получение в лабораторных условиях подконтрольного Амура, которого можно потом использовать как оружие. И оказались правы. Спустя два месяца эксперимент за порядковым номером семнадцать завершился успехом. До этого шестнадцать попыток закончились смертью подопытных.

При падении с поезда Баки потерял левую руку, но после внедрения в его тела Амура конечность восстановилась. Однако она лишь по форме напоминала человеческую руку. Вместо кожи ее покрывало нечто графитно-серое, состоящее из множества мелких пластин, плотно прилегающих одна к другой. Загадочная субстанция была настолько прочной, что вскрыть ее известными способами не представлялось возможным. Когда Стив дошел до перечисления использованных способов, его затошнило.

Поселившаяся внутри тошнота сопровождала Стива весь день. Утром, пока Клинт и Наташа спали, он сидел, разложив на столе перед собой шкатулку и жетоны. И думал, думал, думал. Перед глазами стояло лицо Баки в тот последний их мирный вечер на выставке Старка. Такое вот оказалось будущее, Бак. Попробовать поспать сам Стив даже не попытался.

Слитая Наташей в сеть информация произвела эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Когда ближе к вечеру Клинт включил новости, по всем каналам уже шли информационные выпуски о Гидре, заведении уголовных дел и арестах по всей стране, сворачивании одних программ и развертывании других. Уже всплыло участие Пирса в делах Гидры и его попытка выставить Капитана Америку террористом. В потоке новостей Стив выцепил заверение какого-то генерала, что в таких условиях проект хеликэрриеров, разумеется, должен быть подвергнут пересмотру. Генерал настаивал, что случившееся – провокация Гидры, и армия никогда не планировала тотального контроля над гражданами, только их защиту. Тошнота усилилась, cмотреть выпуск дальше Стив не стал.

В сети творился полный хаос и пышным июльским цветком расцветала паранойя. Отдельные робкие голоса обвиняли во всем русских, китайцев и инопланетян. Никто больше не верил никому. Общество в едином порыве вопрошало, как могло произойти, что внутри правительственной структуры пустила корни нацистская организация из середины двадцатого века? 

В общем, жизнь продолжалась. И теперь, когда судьба мира больше не стояла на кону, а дальнейшие события непременного участия Стива для успеха не требовали, он мог позволить себе рискнуть и попытаться вытащить Баки. В случае, если у него не получится и Амур нападет, ничего непоправимого для общества не случится.

Когда вечером Стив поделился своими планами с Наташей и Клинтом, те ожидаемо не обрадовались. Но переубедить его было уже невозможно. Единственное, на что он согласился – открыть шкатулку в подвале дома, а не на пустом складе, как собирался сделать изначально.

– Если я не вернусь через пару часов, раньше утра не входите. При неблагоприятном раскладе вы знаете, что делать, – стоя на пороге лестницы в подвал со шкатулкой и жетонами в руках, сказал Стив.

О том, что его слова звучали прощанием, он старался не думать.

– Я все еще считаю, что это плохая идея, – без обиняков заявила Наташа.

– Другой у меня нет.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что это может быть вовсе не Баки? Все, что описано в той папке… Стив, от него могло не остаться ничего, кроме оболочки.

– Это не так. Баки уже один раз узнал меня и узнает снова.

– Почему бы не отложить попытку, хотя бы до того момента, как с тебя официально снимут обвинения?

Называть причину, по которой Стив не мог ждать, очень не хотелось. На снятие обвинений уйдет время. Последуют допросы, затем более подробное изучение слитой Наташей в сеть информации, вскроется роль ручного Амура Гидры. Не то чтобы Стив не верил в идеалы справедливости. Но доверять системе он больше не собирался. Тем более он не собирался доверять ей, когда на кону стоял шанс спасти Баки. К счастью, Клинт избавил Стива от необходимости объяснений.

– Ты думаешь, что тебе может помешать департамент или кто-то еще, если всплывет информация об Амуре?

– Если бы на кону стояла только моя жизнь, я бы не стал прятаться. Но я уже один раз подвел Баки и не хочу, чтобы это произошло снова. 

– А если с Амуром все пройдет плохо?

Наташа не стала говорить «А если он выпьет твою душу?», но Стив все равно услышал. Он перевел взгляд с Наташи на Клинта и попытался ободряюще улыбнуться.

– В случае, если все пойдет по плохому сценарию, я бы хотел сказать спасибо. Вам обоим. За все. И особенно – за это, – Стив кивнул на шкатулку в своих руках. – Без вас у меня не было бы этого шанса.

Его протянутую для рукопожатия руку Наташа оттолкнула в сторону и крепко стиснула Стива в объятиях.

– Только попробуй не вернуться.

Клинт коротко обнял Стива с другой стороны и хлопнул по плечу.

– С тобой приятно работать, Кэп. Надеюсь, не в последний раз.

Уходя в подвал и запирая за собой дверь, Стив тоже надеялся.

Чтобы снять заклятие подчинения, требовались время и навыки, которых Стив не имел. Зато его можно было достаточно просто разбить, выкинув использованную для контроля вещь в воду, закопав ее в землю или вернув тому, кто попал под заклятие. 

Стив выбрал третий вариант. Он собирался потребовать от Амура уйти, оставив Баки. Если Пирс отдавал приказы, то почему не должно получиться у Стива? Единственной серьезной загвоздкой в его плане было то, что вещь все-таки принадлежала Баки, и никто не знал, как именно формируется связь Амура и человека. Возможно ли отдать приказ одному, чтобы он оставил другого? Возможно ли их разделение вообще? Что же, вскоре Стив должен был так или иначе узнать ответ на свой вопрос.

Он открыл шкатулку и отступил на пару шагов назад. Если что-то пойдет не так, бежать в запертом подвале в любом случае некуда. Да Стив и не собирался.

Буквально сразу же, как спала зачарованная крышка, из глубин шкатулки потянулась черная струйка, похожая на дым от костра.

Бесплотная тень неспешно принимала очертания широкоплечей мужской фигуры. 

Стив поднял повыше металлически звякнувшие один о другой жетоны и скомандовал:

– Оставь Баки и уходи. Чем бы ты ни был, я не желаю тебе зла.

Амур развернулся к нему. Ничего не изменилось. Тени все так же продолжали свое движение вокруг его фигуры, лицо по-прежнему оставалось скрыто непроницаемой темнотой. Было не похоже, чтобы он собирался уходить. Пирс отдавал приказы Баки? Или Наташа была права, и от Баки не осталось ничего, кроме оболочки без памяти и чувств, заполненной бесконечным сумраком?

Но этого не могло быть. Баки узнал его! И смог остановить Амура. 

– Или отпусти его. Или иди и забери меня. Выбирай!

Стив опустил руки и расправил плечи. Подготовиться к тому, что его ожидало, было невозможно.

Амур приблизился вплотную. Тени схлынули, оставив лишь Баки. Почти такого, каким он был в сорок четвертом. Только волосы отросли, скрывая острые скулы, да левая рука теперь серебрилась металлом. Но его кожа оставалось пергаментно бледной, губы – неживого пепельного оттенка, а в глазах, полностью затапливая радужку, плескалась тьма.

– Стивен Роджерс, – чужим, шелестящим голосом произнесли губы Баки.

Амур подался вперед, приблизившись вплотную, вместо горячего дыхания обдавая могильным холодом. Но Стив только выше поднял подбородок. Амур не удерживал его, как в прошлый раз, оставляя возможность отвернуться или даже вовсе сбежать. Вместо этого быстрым движением Стив надел цепочку с жетонами на шею Амуру. Нет, не Амуру – Баки! В то же мгновение у того из глаз, носа, рта хлынула тьма. Она потянулась к Стиву и накрыла его целиком, укутала их обоих единым непроницаемым коконом. Лишенный способности что-либо разглядеть, Стив почувствовал, как его губ коснулись сухие и холодные, как лед, губы.

Сознание ускользало, все глубже погружаясь в непроглядную темень. Перед мысленным взором одна за другой мелькали разноцветные картинки, как на кадрах кинохроники. Стив видел самого себя, но не таким, как сейчас, а каким был семьдесят лет назад: тощим, нескладным, с огромными глазами под пшеничной челкой. И это точно были не просто видения, а воспоминания. Таким Баки помнил его с самого детства.

_Вот он, мелкий Стивен Роджерс, пяти лет отроду, со стесанными коленями, упрямо закусывает губу, стараясь не разреветься перед новым знакомым. _

_Старое, штопанное одеяло прикрывает впалую грудь, сотрясающуюся от кашля._

_Свернутые самолетиками газетные листки, которые они с Баки пускают с пожарной лестницы, и рука Баки на тощем плече Стива._

_Согнувшийся в три погибели Стив в какой-то очередной подворотне, с разбитыми в кровь носом и костяшками пальцев._

_Прощальное объятие на выставке Старка._

_Капитан Америка, нависающий над пристегнутым к кушетке в лаборатории Баки._

_Стив, настойчиво пытающийся обработать глубокий порез на плече Баки, который то и дело порывается отвести его руки и отстраниться._

_Спящий на лежаке из сосновых веток Стив, по-детски подложивший ладонь под щеку._

_Стив на краю обрыва, всматривающийся в железнодорожное полотно далеко внизу._

_Искаженное болью и ужасом лицо Стива, цепляющегося за край вагона, которое уносится все дальше и дальше в порывах ветра и холода._

Перед Стивом пронеслись сотни, даже тысячи воспоминаний. Сперва – яркие, цветные, почти осязаемые, как кадры кинофильма. Потом их сменили блеклые и фрагментарные картинки, похожие на карандашные наброски, дорисовать которые у автора не хватило терпения. 

_Газетная вырезка со статьей о героической гибели Капитана Америки, направившего свой самолет во льды. _

_Флайер с фотографией Стива среди аккуратно разложенных на полированной столешнице бумаг. _

_Реклама выставки «Капитан Америка» с улыбающимся Стивом на кирпичной стене дома. _

_Нахмуренный Стив, подписывающий флайер у распахнутых дверей скорой. _

_На запыленном полу – винтажная карточка с изображением Стива Роджерса в его самом первом костюме Капитана из кордебалета. _

_Стив, мирно спящий поверх идеально заправленного покрывала на своей кровати. _

_Лицо Стива в неровном свете лампы в полуподвальной комнате музея. _

_Стив, зовущий Баки по имени, в особняке Пирса._

А потом все внезапно прекратилось. Окружающая их тьма отступила, затаилась по углам, словно дикий зверь, готовый напасть. Взгляд Баки прояснился. Он моргнул, приоткрыл губы, пытаясь сделать вдох, но глаза его закатились, тело выгнулось в беззвучном крике так сильно, что Стив испугался, как бы не сломался позвоночник. Но уже в следующий миг Баки обмяк в его руках тряпичной куклой. Безвольный, бездыханный, холодный, как ледышка. Как покойник.

Ну нет, не могло это все так закончиться! Ведь не могло же?.. 

Бесконечно долгое мгновение Стив опускал Баки на пол, примеривался своими огромными ладонями к его груди. Надавил один раз, другой, третий, приник ко рту, проталкивая воздух в безвольное тело. Глухо прорычал между вдохами:

– Не смей уходить! Только не теперь!

Стив повторял заученное на курсах первой помощи снова и снова, не желая признавать очевидного. Баки не дышал. Его сердце не билось, губы оставались пепельными, кожа – мертвенно бледной. Стив снова его подвел, снова не удержал. Только было вспыхнувшая искра надежды угасла, теперь уже окончательно. Стив последний раз притронулся к мертвым губам в подобии поцелуя, медленно опустил голову на неподвижную грудь Баки. Перед глазами все расплывалось.

Время замерло, безразличное, безучастное к чужим надеждам и чаяниям. Могло пройти несколько минут, а могло и несколько часов, Стив бы не почувствовал разницы. Как не чувствовал усталости в затекших от неудобной позы мышцах и бегущих из глаз слез.

– Я так тебя люблю.

Слова оставляли горький привкус во рту. Теперь в признании не было совершенно никакого толка, но Стив хотел сказать это Баки хотя бы один раз. Хотя бы вот так, на прощание. 

Он не сразу ощутил, что под его мокрой щекой глухо бухнуло. А потом еще и еще, с каждым новым ударом набирая силу. Пока не зазвучало ровно и размеренно, как и положено сердцебиению.

– Бак?..

– Какой еще Бак? – послышался слабый голос. Неужели беспамятство? Что еще могло пострадать, кроме памяти? Грудь сдавило, сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз и зачастило, словно начался давно забытый астматический приступ, пока тот же самый голос не скомандовал: – Дыши, Стиви. 

Из горла вырвался не то стон, не то всхлип, Стив обессиленно ткнулся лбом Баки в грудь. Осторожно обхватил поперек туловища, боясь неловким движением причинить боль, но не в силах выпустить из рук ни на мгновение.

Ладонь легла на голову приятной тяжестью, давно и накрепко забытым ощущением дома. И, кажется, впервые за два с лишним года Стив почувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. Чудовищно старым, на все свои почти сто лет, но живым.

– Не самая лучшая моя шутка, да? 

– Тупица, ты, Баки. Самый тупой из всех тупых, – глухо бормотал Стив ему в грудь, туда, где ровно билось сердце. Оторваться и прекратить слушать этот самый прекрасный звук на свете было невозможно. Стив никак не мог насытиться гулким перестуком у самого уха, сливающимся в бесконечную победную мелодию: жив, жив, жив.

– Конечно, я же забрал с собой всю глупость.

Голос Баки звучал все тише, как у пьяного или сильно уставшего человека. И это наконец заставило Стива поднять голову, украдкой смаргивая влагу с глаз.

Баки спал. В такт гулким ударам сердца равномерно вздымалась и опадал грудная клетка. Он не проснулся, даже когда Стив бережно подхватил его на руки и понес вверх по лестнице, пристроив темноволосую голову на своем плече. Будь он в сознании, наверняка бы принялся протестовать против того, что его таскают, как даму. Он продолжал спать, пока Стив представлял его Клинту и Наташе, которые, оказывается, караулили под ведущей в подвал дверью. Оба выглядели так, будто спали прямо на полу и вскочили на ноги, только когда услышали шаги. На Стива и его ношу оба смотрели, как на восьмое чудо света.

– Знакомьтесь, – сказал Стив, широко улыбаясь, – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.


	4. Глава 4

**Глава 4**

Баки проснулся, только когда Стив опустил его на кровать и отстранился. Он приподнял голову, щурясь от слишком яркого электрического света, слабо позвал:

– Стив?

– Я тут. Выключить свет?

Однако стоило комнате погрузиться во тьму, как Баки напрягся еще сильнее, беспокойно заозирался по сторонам, ухватился за протянутую Стивом руку, едва тот сел рядом.

– Так пойдет? – Жалея, что так и не научился вызывать свет заклинанием, Стив включил настольную лампу. 

Баки кивнул и прикрыл глаза, переводя сбившееся дыхание.

– Принести воды? 

– Не надо.

– Тогда я посижу с тобой, ладно?

Баки еще раз кивнул, крепче сжал его ладонь.

На самом деле Стив не был уверен, что смог бы сейчас уйти от него дальше, чем на пару метров. Если бы Баки захотел остаться один, пришлось бы устроиться у двери в комнату, прямо на полу. Чтобы любому пришедшему за Баки пришлось сперва пройти через него. Поэтому, получив согласие, Стив приваливалился к спинке кровати и принялся наблюдать. Баки уже снова спал, так и не отпустив его руки. Но сон его был неспокоен. 

Он то проваливался в неглубокую дрему, то резко вскидывался, звал встревоженно:

– Стиви?

И Стив всякий раз послушно отвечал:

– Я здесь, спи.

Так повторялось несколько раз, пока Стив не сдался. Он осторожно придвинулся ближе к Баки и медленно, давая время уйти от прикосновения, обнял. По телу под его ладонями пробежала волна дрожи, но Баки не отстранился. Только глубоко, прерывисто вздохнул, привалился к Стиву, теснее прижимаясь, и весь как-то враз обмяк и расслабился. Теперь они лежали зеркальным отражением себя самих из прошлого. Точно так же, как сейчас Стив обнимал со спины Баки, когда-то в тридцатых Баки сам обнимал его, чтобы согреть в их крошечной квартирке, по которой зимой и осенью разгуливали сквозняки. И хотя сейчас в комнате было тепло и тихо, никто из них не спешил разрывать объятий.

Стив успел сам провалиться в сон, когда мышцы под его руками напряглись. С неожиданной силой Баки отпихнул его от себя, столкнув на пол, с глухим стуком ударился головой о спинку кровати и только тогда проснулся. Он тяжело и загнанно дышал, дико озираясь по сторонам. Когда его взгляд упал на поднимающегося с пола Стива, Баки отвернулся в другую сторону, свесив ноги на пол, прикрыл лицо руками:

– Прости. 

– Все нормально. Эй, посмотри на меня. Ну же, Бак. 

Когда никакой реакции не последовало, Стив обошел кровать и опустился перед ним на колени. Темно-серая кисть на ощупь напоминала металл. Баки вздрогнул, попытался убрать левую руку за спину. Но Стив не дал. Потянул на себя, поднеся ладонь к лицу, прижался к ней щекой.

– Мне все равно, – с этими словами Стив взял правую руку Баки и прижал ее к другой своей щеке. – Они обе для меня равны.

Баки долго смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. Наконец он медленно кивнул и мягко высвободил ладони из рук Стива, напоследок погладив его по правому виску таким привычным жестом, что сердце защемило в груди. Переводить разговор с болезненной темы, которую не был готов обсуждать прямо сейчас, Баки всегда умел мастерски. Частично виной тому был сам Стив, который в подростковом возрасте вспыхивал и пускался в спор от любого неосторожно сказанного слова. И теперь он не сомневался, что обсуждение левой руки Баки и всего, что с ней связано, еще только предстоит. 

– Где мы, Стив? 

– В безопасности.

Стив забрался на кровать так, чтобы они с Баки оказались плечом к плечу, и с удовольствием ощутил, как тот придвинулся ближе. 

– Что это за место?

– Это долгая история. Уверен, что не хочешь сперва отдохнуть?

– Уверен, что пока не хочу больше спать, – невесело усмехнулся Баки, разглядывая свои сложенные на коленях разномастные руки. – Расскажешь, что я пропустил?

Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Стива. И у того в который раз заныло сердце: как же много стерлось из памяти всего за пару лет. Вот, например, вертикальная морщинка, каждый раз залегавшая между бровей Баки, когда он готовился услышать нечто неприятное. Нестерпимо хотелось разгладить ее, стереть любые тревоги и страхи. Вместо этого Стив потянулся и вновь взял ладонь Баки в свою руку, боясь, что тот уйдет от прикосновения, но Баки только едва заметно улыбнулся.

– Это будет очень странная история, – честно предупредил Стив. 

– Когда это твои истории были другими?

С чего начать, Стив не знал, поэтому начал с самого сначала: как нырнул вместе с самолетом и бомбой на борту в воды океана близ Гренландии. Баки выругался сквозь зубы и крепче сжал его пальцы.

– Значит, правда, – пробормотал он. – Они показали мне газетную вырезку. Я не хотел верить, но...

Дальше он слушал молча, не перебивал, не задавал вопросов. Только в какой-то момент придвинулся к Стиву плотнее, а потом и вовсе пристроил голову у него на плече.

Рассказывать Баки о тех двух с небольшим годах жизни, которые прошли без него, было странно. Отчасти потому, что все это время Стив считал его мертвым, но Баки все равно неотступно следовал за ним в мыслях и воспоминаниях. Как призрак несбывшихся надежд или прячущийся в тенях Амур.

Когда рассказ подошел к концу и комната погрузилась в тишину, Баки ошарашенно глянул на Стива.

– То есть сейчас две тысячи четырнадцатый. 

– Ты же сам сказал, что мы идем в будущее. Вот мы, кажется, и пришли…

– Да уж, пришли, – эхом отозвался Баки. – Стив, скажи, что стало с моими?

Конечно, Баки первым делом захотел узнать о своей семье. Иначе и быть не могло. Всегда сперва думать о своих – в этом был весь Баки! Стив улыбнулся. Он и сам, когда проснулся в новом веке, первым делом постарался выяснить, что произошло с Барнсами. Поэтому теперь мог рассказать Баки все. Про то, как миссис Барнс дожила до восьмидесяти четырех, выдала обеих дочерей замуж, увидела внуков и правнуков. Как мистер Барнс умер от сердечного приступа в пятьдесят три. Как Бекка и Рози прожили свои жизни. Стив знал, что у Бекки было трое сыновей и двенадцать внуков. У Рози, которая окончила колледж и долгие годы работала медсестрой, – дочь и сын. А ее внучка стала врачом. Именно она рассказала Стиву о жизни Барнсов после войны и о том, что Бекки и Рози на всех семейных праздниках рассказывали подрастающим поколениям Барнсов о Баки. 

Баки с жадностью ловил каждое слово. А когда Стив закончил рассказывать, отпустил его ладонь и отвернулся, закрыв лицо руками. Плечи Баки мелко вздрагивали в беззвучных рыданиях. Если бы только Стив мог сделать хоть что-то, чтобы облегчить его боль! Но все, что было в его силах, – неловко обнять Баки одной рукой, прижав его голову к своему плечу, и шептать ему в макушку:

– Они прожили хорошие жизни, Бак. Рози не стало всего за пару месяцев до того, как меня разморозили. Ее внучка, Дженни, связалась со мной. Она вылитая Рози, представляешь? Мы переписываемся иногда. Она прислала мне много семейных фотографий. А этой осенью у нее свадьба, и она пригласила меня. Я не планировал идти, но теперь... Соберется весь клан Барнсов. Они будут счастливы тебя видеть. Они же выросли на историях о тебе.

Баки вздрогнул всем телом и отстранился, а когда поднял мокрое от слез лицо, его глаза пылали злостью. Оказывается, Стив успел забыть, что легко вспыхивал от неосторожно сказанного слова и спорил до хрипоты не только он один. Просто Баки загорался от очень узкого круга тем, одной из которых была семья.

– Ты о чем вообще? Куда я могу поехать? Монстр, который даже не человек больше! 

– Баки, послушай…

– Нет, это ты послушай! Это существо внутри меня – ты не можешь знать наверняка, что оно ушло насовсем. Я сам этого не знаю. Что, если оно все еще тут? 

– В таком случае мы найдем способ прогнать его навсегда. Но я не думаю, что это так.

– Это почему?

– Потому что видел своими глазами, как оно вышло из твоего тела черным дымом!

– А если нет? Стив, я все еще чувствую тени в комнате так, словно они часть меня! Если оно только и ждет, когда я расслаблюсь, чтобы напасть? Чтобы забрать твою душу, болван ты эдакий!

– Тогда ты остановишь его, как сделал уже трижды.

– Стив Роджерс и его идиотская самонадеянность! 

– Баки Барнс и его неистребимый оптимизм! И что ты думаешь делать?

Баки нервно сглотнул и упрямо выпятил подбородок. Как бесила эта его привычка настаивать на своем, даже когда он был явно не прав, Стив тоже успел позабыть, но быстро вспоминал.

– Я вообще не думаю, что тебе стоило рисковать всем, чтобы пытаться спасти меня. И я точно не могу поехать ни на чью свадьбу. – Баки отвел глаза и уже тише, без прежнего запала добавил: – Потому что я не уверен, что меня вообще следовало спасать…

– Черта с два!

– Ты не понимаешь, Стив! Ты не знаешь, на что оно способно! А я – знаю. Если оно все еще во мне, его нужно остановить любой ценой.

– Любой? О чем ты, Бак?

– Сам понимаешь. Если я и оно – одно целое, то нам самое место в шкатулке. Не знаю, что это за артефакт, там внутри только темнота и холод, но оно не может само выйти наружу, пока закрыта крышка. 

– Даже не думай об этом!

– Если оно во мне, то у меня нет другого выхода. Я волен сам распоряжаться своей жизнью, – видя, что Стив снова готов возразить, Баки с горечью добавил: – Или скажешь, теперь распоряжаться ей будешь ты?

И этот самый человек с конца двадцатых называл Стива твердолобым ослом! Да кто тут еще осел?! Подавив первый порыв схватить Баки за грудки и трясти, пока не вытрясет всю дурь до конца, Стив обхватил его ладонями за голову, разворачивая к себе и глядя прямо в покрасневшие мечущиеся глаза. 

– А теперь ты послушай меня, Баки. Заклятие подчинения снято, твои жетоны на тебе. Своей жизнью распоряжаешься ты и только ты. Как и я волен распоряжаться своей, – горло сдавило, вынуждая проталкивать каждое слово. – И я вверяю свою жизнь тебе. Что бы ни взбрело тебе в голову, какое бы решение ты ни принял, куда ты – туда и я. Вместе до конца, Бак, помнишь?

– Ты не можешь! 

– Еще как могу. 

– Но ты не должен расплачиваться за мои ошибки!

– Ошибки? То есть попасть в плен, быть использованным в чудовищном эксперименте и против воли выполнять приказы – это твои ошибки?

По щекам потекли горькие злые слезы, которые Стив едва замечал – так был разъярен на себя, Гидру и на весь свет за то, что на осунувшемся лице Баки застыло это потерянное виноватое выражение. Будто тут действительно хоть в чем-то была его вина!

– Ты не понимаешь…

– Так объясни мне, Бак, прошу тебя. Потому что я ни в чем не вижу твоей вины.

– Хочешь объяснений? Ну ладно, будут тебе объяснения. – Баки нервно закусил нижнюю губу, отвернулся, но когда начал говорить, снова посмотрел прямо на Стива. – Когда оно выползло из моей собственной тени, я сперва даже не разобрал, что это такое. А уж потом, когда понял… Стив, я не сопротивлялся ему. Я был так рад, что все это скоро закончится, что принял его почти с радостью! Только поэтому оно смогло проникнуть в меня. Так что я сам виноват, что испугался и не смог умереть достойно.

Ладони сжались в кулаки. И когда Стив открыл рот, то не узнал собственный голос, дрожащий от злости и отчаяния:

– Не смей! Просто не смей так говорить! Ты сделал все, чтобы выжить. И ты выжил. Это самое главное. И ты сопротивлялся: ты пересилил контроль Пирса, ты остановил Амура, не дал ему добраться до меня!

– Но я не боролся до этого, Стив! Приказы, которые отдавали Пирс и те, кто были до него, – я помню их все. Амур охотно выполнял их, забирал души одну за другой. Потом возвращался в шкатулку. А я будто не существовал вовсе. Я смотрел на все это со стороны, как на черно-белый кинофильм, и ничего, совершенно ничего не чувствовал! До того, как увидел твою фотографию на столе. А должен был сопротивляться!

Теперь и Баки почти кричал, подавшись вперед. Он был так близко, что Стив мог рассмотреть каждую черточку, каждую упавшую на лицо прядь волос, расслышать неровное дыхание и гулкий, заполошный стук сердца в его груди.

– Если тебе надо кого-то винить, то лучше вини меня. Потому что я позволил всему этому произойти с тобой! Я не удержал тебя, не попытался найти тебя после, не прыгнул следом, в конце концов! Хотя мог бы, если бы я только знал, что ты переживешь падение...

– И теперь ты делаешь все это, – Баки всплеснул руками, как крыльями, – из чувства вины, так, Стив?

– Нет, Баки, – уже без всякого запала сказал Стив, он вдруг почувствовал себя очень, очень усталым. – Просто я два с лишним года пытался жить без тебя, а потом у меня появился шанс. Крошечный, но все-таки шанс. Когда оно вышло из тебя, ты не дышал, и я... В общем, я больше не хочу без тебя. Никогда. 

Стив смотрел в потемневшие от злости и смятения глаза цвета штормового неба и не мог насмотреться.

– Болван, – хлюпнул носом Баки. – Тупоголовый…

– Осел, – подсказал Стив. – Я помню. И ты помни, пожалуйста: вместе до конца.

Он оказался не готов к тому, с какой силой Баки стиснет его в объятиях, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу, зарываясь живой рукой в его волосы, каким горячим будет опаляющее рот дыхание. Какими мягкими и солеными от слез окажутся губы. Как неистово, в унисон забьются их сердца.

– Что ты творишь, Роджерс? – Баки отстранился на дюйм, не больше, продолжая сжимать в стальной хватке.

– Только не говори, что не нравится, – губы сами собой расплылись в шальной усмешке. Будто и не было этих злосчастных семидесяти лет. Будто Стив снова был тощим мальчишкой с расквашенной в драке губой и настырным «я могу так весь день». Словно Баки непостижимым образом снова вовремя нашел его в очередной подворотне и сейчас начнет отчитывать, и завтра их ждет еще один скучный день, а не сплошная неизвестность. 

– Шутишь? – Баки жадно облизнулся. – Стив! Да погоди же ты, – позвал он, когда Стив снова потянулся к его губам. – Оно забирает души поцелуем. Если оно во мне… 

– То оно может катиться туда, откуда выползло. Пусть ищет себе для поцелуев кого-нибудь другого, я занят.

Вместо ответа Баки фыркнул, размазывая слезы по щекам, уткнулся Стиву в плечо и засмеялся навзрыд. Его нервное веселье действовало, как вино на мелкого Стива образца тридцатых. Внутри поднималась волна полузабытого ощущения беззаботной радости, какая бывает только в юности, когда все ошибки и разочарования еще только предстоит пережить. Хмельное веселье накрывало с головой, поступало к горлу смехом. И Стив легко поддался порыву прижаться губами к темноволосой макушке, сдерживая рвущийся наружу хохот. Что только рассмешило Баки еще сильнее.

Внезапное веселье стихало постепенно, оставляя после себя усталую, тягучую дрему. Тело наливалось свинцовой тяжестью, напоминавшей, что Стив за эту неделю толком и не спал. И кто знает, когда последний раз нормально спал Баки. Вероятно, накануне той последней миссии в Альпах. Не размыкая объятий, они устроились на кровати лицом к лицу. Стив лениво поглаживал большим пальцем ладонь Баки и вяло размышлял о том, что, кажется, еще несколько вдохов – и он точно заснет, настолько неподъемными сделались веки. Но засыпать первым казалось ужасно неправильным. Стив не готов был оставлять Баки бодрствовать одного даже ненадолго. Тот и так слишком много времени провел в одиночестве.

– Давай я лягу на пол, пока мы не уснули, а? – устало спросил Баки.

Сознание покачивалось на волнах подступающей дремы, и сообразить, о чем идет речь, у Стива никак не получалось:

– Зачем на пол?

– Ты сказал, что это дом твоих друзей, – терпеливо объяснил Баки. – Если они увидят нас в одной постели, то могут подумать чего не следует. Нельзя, чтобы они так подумали… Ну, про нас.

– Ох, Бак, мне столько тебе надо рассказать о будущем! Теперь мы можем не только законно спать в одной постели, но и жить вместе. И даже вступить в брак!

– С кем? – Баки непонимающе моргнул. По его лицу было видно, что он из последних сил старается улавливать нить беседы, но добрая половина сказанного явно проходит мимо него.

– Друг с другом! – гордо сказал Стив и широко зевнул. А потом осознал смысл произнесенного и быстро добавил, чувствуя, как горят уши. – То есть в Нью-Йорке мужчина теперь может жениться, в смысле, выйти замуж за мужчину. 

– Роджерс, это сейчас что было? – очень спокойно спросил Баки. 

Таким обманчиво ровным тоном он когда-то допытывался, кто поставил Стиву очередной фингал под глазом. Теперь горели не только уши, но и щеки. Но Стив никогда не останавливался на полпути. 

– Ну, я просто подумал…

– Я тебя как облупленного знаю. У тебя ничего просто не бывает!

– Хорошо, я подумал, что мы даже могли бы, чисто теоретически, если когда-нибудь захотим… Ну, это… То есть того... То есть пожениться, – закончил Стив и отважно зажмурился. 

Кажется, именно это именовалось метким выражением «засунуть ногу себе в рот». Стиву казалось, что он засунул по самые гланды, если не глубже. Но брать свои слова назад он не собирался, даже если бы мог. А лежать с закрытыми глазами, слушая размеренное дыхание Баки, который даже не ругался на него за глупость, оказалось удивительно приятно. Стив почти заснул, когда раздалось тихое, неверящее:

– Ты это серьезно.

Пришлось приоткрыть один глаз и посмотреть на Баки. Разгневанным тот совершенно не выглядел, только удивленным. На большее Стив и надеяться не смел и снова закрыл глаза.

– А как же еще?

Вместо ответа Стив услышал зевок, а потом подушка рядом с его головой примялась, и его лба коснулись сухие теплые губы. Долгое время оба лежали молча. Стив не был полностью уверен, услышал ли слова Баки наяву или ему приснилось:

– Знаешь что? Я согласен.

Когда Стив проснулся, за окном шумел ливень, отрезая комнату от всего остального мира мягким шорохом капель, стучащих по стеклу. Сквозь перестук дождя слышалось тихое похрапывание. Как же Стив скучал по этому звуку! Подумать только, когда-то они спорили снова и снова, храпит Баки или нет. И Стив так и не признался, что это никогда не мешало ему засыпать, даже наоборот. Ничего, еще признается. Стиву предстояло столько рассказать! 

Во сне Баки привычно прижался к его спине, собственнически обняв одной рукой поперек груди и закинув ногу ему на бедро. Щекотное дыхание у самого уха напоминало: все произошедшее ночью не сон и не мираж, а реальность. От этого становилось так легко и спокойно, словно никаких тревог больше не существовало. Не открывая глаз, Стив улыбнулся собственным мыслям. Баки был прав: найди их Клинт и Наташа в таком виде, они бы пришли к совершенно однозначным выводам. 

Но долго насладиться моментом Стиву не позволили. Раздался стук в дверь, от которого Баки вздрогнул, просыпаясь, и бесшумно перекатился на спину, лишив Стива теплого прикосновения. Клинт звал завтракать и предупреждал, что есть важные новости, которые неплохо было бы обсудить, если только Стив сейчас в состоянии. Входить в комнату он не стал, за что Стив был ему благодарен. Еще пара минут без посторонних глаз им не повредит. 

– Сейчас придем! – крикнул Стив и добавил для Баки, который лежал не шевелясь: – Это был Клинт. 

– Один из твоих друзей, я помню.

Стив практически чувствовал, как Баки стягивает все самообладание в кулак: держать лицо и не показывать слабость. Как в ту зиму тридцать четвертого, когда вызванный к Стиву врач предупредил Баки, чтобы тот готовился к худшему. Но самому Стиву Баки уверенно сообщил, что доктор не нашел ничего страшнее обычного и он выздоровеет. И продолжал настаивать на этом до того самого момента, когда Стив действительно пошел на поправку. О том, что Стив слышал предупреждение врача, Баки так и не узнал.

– Встаем?

– Ну, здравствуй, дивный новый день, – отозвался Баки. Особой радости в его голосе не чувствовалось.

В ванную Стив отправился первым. Никогда еще он не принимал душ с такой скоростью! Иррациональный страх, что Баки исчезнет, стоит отвести от него взгляд, гнал вперед и не позволял думать ни о чем другом. Когда Стив вернулся, спальню окутывал густой полумрак. 

Баки выключил лампу и теперь стоял перед приоткрытым окном, глядя на льющиеся с неба струи воды. В пасмурном утреннем свете его фигура на мгновение показалась сотканной из ночного сумрака, а колышущиеся у него за спиной шторы – огромными темными крыльями. Он стоял между светлым квадратом окна и сгустившимися в комнате тенями, на границы света и тьмы. Будто сам был тем и другим одновременно. Но стоило моргнуть, как наваждение развеялось. Баки обернулся с грустной улыбкой на губах, бесшумно прикрыл окно.

– Хотел увидеть дождь, – пояснил он, отступая обратно, и практически слился с царящим в комнате полумраком, пока вновь не включил лампу. 

Вчера Стив не особо обращал внимания на его одежду, как-то не до того было. Но теперь он вспомнил по фотографиям из папки эту рубашку с длинными рукавами и штаны, и к горлу снова подкатила тошнота. Как в старые времена, Баки хватило одного взгляда, чтобы догадаться о направлении его мыслей. 

– Надо думать, сейчас такое не носят, – он с отвращением взглянул на себя и криво улыбнулся. – Ну, выбора-то у меня и не было. А что, теперь принято носить вещи на два размера меньше?

Только сейчас Стив сообразил, что натянул вчерашнюю водолазку, которая облегала тело на манер гидрокостюма, и даже не обратил внимания на неудобство.

– Когда меня объявят в розыск в следующий раз, обязательно захвачу с собой смену одежды. Держи-ка. 

Из одолженной Клинтом стопки вещей Стив выудил необходимое и протянул Баки. Тот сперва с опаской воззрился на предложенную фиолетовую майку с принтом баклажана на груди, потом с неприкрытым ужасом – на боксеры цвета фуксии. 

– Теперь в моде такое?!

– Не уверен, что это в моде. Но Клинт любит странные майки.

– И трусы, видимо, тоже. – Баки все еще смотрел на означенный предмет одежды так, будто он мог укусить.

В одном из дурацких тестов на эмоциональное состояние сотрудников, которые регулярно проводили в департаменте, Стиву попался вопрос «что делает вас счастливым?». Тогда он написал какую-то глупость. Зато сейчас вдруг осознал ответ совершенно ясно. Вот это пасмурное утро и бурчащий по поводу трусов Баки делали его самым счастливым человеком на свете!

– Кончай лыбиться, Роджерс! Лучше скажи, где ванная?

– Первая дверь по коридору направо. Тебе помочь?

– Помочь? – эхом отозвался Баки и вдруг улыбнулся знакомой хитрой улыбкой, которую обожали все девушки их квартала. 

И в которую Стив был влюблен, кажется, уже целую вечность. От оценивающего взгляда, которым Баки окинул его с головы до пят, по спине прошла волна жара. 

– С душем. Там вентили и кнопки всякие, не то что в наше с тобой время. 

Кажется, Стив собрался побить все рекорды по глубине засовывания ноги в рот. Дождавшись, когда он начнет краснеть под пристальным взглядом, Баки насмешливо фыркнул и правой рукой взъерошил ему волосы. 

– Расслабься, с большим и страшным душем я справлюсь как-нибудь сам.

Но при одном взгляде на дверь его улыбка померкла. Перед тем, как взяться за ручку, Баки весь подобрался: расправил плечи, поднял голову, словно готовился выйти не в коридор, а на боксерский ринг. Когда через пару минут хлопнула дверь ванной, Стив тяжело вздохнул. Как бы сильно ни хотелось не отходить от Баки ни на шаг, ему требовалось пространство и время, чтобы самому разобраться со всем происходящим. Единственное, что мог сделать сейчас Стив, – оставаться рядом.

Клинт и Наташа обнаружились в кухне.

– Что за важные новости?

– Поздравляю, с нас сняты все обвинения. Смотри сам. – Клинт развернул стоявший перед ним ноутбук. 

Пока Стив смотрел новостной ролик, в котором в подробностях сообщалось о раскрытии попытки обвинить Капитана Америку и двух его коллег в подрыве временн**о**й бомбы, Наташа достала одноразовый мобильник. В конце ролика репортер пытался взять комментарии по поводу происходящего у... Фьюри! Но тот с отрешенным видом молча прошел мимо, не удостоив журналиста даже взглядом.

– Фьюри жив? Но он же...

– Сфабриковал свою смерть, как оказалось. – Наташа показала мобильник. – Он связался со мной этим утром. Мы нужны ему в департаменте. Для официальной процедуры снятия обвинений и дачи показаний. Ну, и от рабочих обязанностей нас никто не освобождал. Отпуск закончился.

– Как он узнал этот номер?

Клинт и Наташа переглянулись, и Стив нахмурился. Происходящее не нравилось ему все сильнее. Наконец Клинт не выдержал, махнул рукой на Наташино безмолвное предостережение и начал говорить:

– Подробности он расскажет сам, но, думаю, не случится ничего плохого, если кое-что ты услышишь от нас.

Так Стив узнал, что Фьюри уже некоторое время подозревал, что кто-то среди руководства использует ресурсы департамента в своих целях. И поручил доверенной группе лиц тихо и неофициально расследовать происходящее, заранее отдав распоряжение о порядке действий на тот случай, если департамент будет скомпрометирован каким-либо образом.

– А меня он оставил в неведении, потому что?..

– Это же Фьюри, – Клинт пожал плечами. – Предполагаю, он посчитал, что у тебя могут возникнуть проблемы с «тихо». 

– И я думаю, кое-чем он с тобой все же поделился, не так ли?

С неохотой, но Стив вынужден был согласиться. Фьюри показал ему хеликэрриеры и в целом дал достаточно информации к размышлению, чтобы Стив самостоятельно пришел к нужным выводам. Но это мало что меняло в той части, где его использовали вслепую и держали в неведении ради своих интересов. 

– Доброе утро.

Баки появился настолько бесшумно, что все трое вздрогнули. Он был бледен и щурился на вышедшее из-за облаков солнце, проникающее в кухню через неплотно закрытые жалюзи. Но держался спокойно и уверенно. Стиву вспомнилось, как после возвращения из Аццано Баки сперва убедился, что раненые его взвода доставлены в медчасть, и только потом рухнул на походную кровать, так и не дав осмотреть медикам самого себя.

– Клинт Бартон, – он первым протянул Баки руку, которую тот незамедлительно пожал, другой рукой смахивая выступившие на глазах слезы. 

– Джеймс Барнс, прошу прощения, никак не привыкну к свету.

– Погоди, – Клинт поплотнее задернул жалюзи, и комната погрузилась в полумрак. – Так лучше?

– Да, спасибо.

– Желания нападать, исполнять приказы, забирать души не возникает?

– Наташа! – вскинулся Стив одновременно с тем, как Баки ровным голосом ответил:

– Нет, нет и нет. Наконец-то хоть кто-то трезво оценивает ситуацию! – он пихнул Стива локтем и ослепительно улыбнулся Наташе. – Нас не представили друг другу.

– Представили, только ты был без сознания. 

– Мое упущение, – с этими словами Баки галантно поцеловал протянутую для рукопожатия руку. – Джеймс Барнс, но можно просто Баки. 

С дамами он всегда был обходителен и вежлив, даже когда они в него стреляли.

– Наташа Романофф. Наконец-то хоть кто-то с манерами, Баки. Потому что эти двое, – она кивнула в сторону Клинта со Стивом, – прямо скажем, не блещут.

Клинт насупился:

– Вот это сейчас обидно было! 

– Зато честно, – Стив даже не потрудился прожевать панкейк, так и говорил с набитым ртом – чего спорить с очевидным?

Держа спину идеально прямо, Баки занял свободное место по правую руку от Стива. Несколько минут он в замешательстве рассматривал расставленную на столе еду, прежде чем положил на свою тарелку несколько панкейков. Стив пододвинул к нему сосиски и вазочку с медом. Каждый кусок пищи Баки жевал медленно, будто забыл, каково это – есть. Но стоило ему приняться за второй панкейк, как он побледнел и вскочил из-за стола. Когда хлопнула дверь ванной комнаты, а затем послышались звуки рвоты, Стив отправился следом. 

– Бак? 

– Поблевать я могу и один, – хрипло донеслось с той стороны двери, и уже гораздо тише Баки добавил: – Прости. Стив, просто подожди меня на кухне, ладно?

Вернулся он все еще бледный, но уже снова взявший себя в руки и нацепивший маску вежливой доброжелательности. Как на марше из Аццано, когда, несмотря на смертельную усталость, прошагал бок о бок со Стивом всю дорогу и находил в себе силы подбадривать раненых и подгонять отстающих. 

– Пожалуй, есть мне пока рано.

– Ты что, есть никогда не рано! – возмутился Клинт и полез копаться в навесном шкафчике. – Но если твердая пища тебе пока не по зубам, тут должно было еще остаться…

Он торжественно поставил на стол перед Баки упаковку баночек. Тот взял одну в руку, рассматривая этикетку. 

– Это что, детское питание? 

– Оно самое! Отлично усваивается и не беспокоит желудок. Уж поверь мне на слово! Помните, я был на больничном? Когда я подхватил кишечную форму птичьего гриппа, целый месяц только этим питался.

Ничего такого Стив не помнил, о чем и сообщил. А Баки удивленно спросил:

– Птичий грипп?

Клинт перекинулся в ястреба и тут же вновь принял свой привычный вид, картинно раскинув руки в подобии крыльев и явно рисуясь. Наташа закатила глаза. 

– Это объясняет, почему в трусах были перья, – пробурчал Баки, вызвав у всех, включая самого Клинта, взрыв хохота. 

– А Стив про твой птичий грипп и не должен помнить, кстати, – поделилась Наташа. – В это время он сам был на больничном. 

– Почему? – живо заинтересовался Баки, щеки которого постепенно вновь приобретали правильный розоватый оттенок.

– Его проглотила гипножаба! Потом выплюнула, конечно, но его порядком обожгло желудочным соком. Какой-то идиот купил ее на черном рынке, а когда сообразил, с чем связался, испугался и слил ее в канализацию. Сперва она ела мышей и крыс, а когда подросла, перешла на людей. Пока Стив не понял, что это именно гипножаба, мы искали серийного убийцу, который растворяет тела своих жертв в кислоте.

– И как ты ухитрился быть проглоченным?

– Это долгая история, Бак, очень долгая история! – быстро вставил Стив. – Я потом сам тебе все расскажу.

Он искренне надеялся, что пересказывать те события не придется. По глупости попасть под гипнотическое воздействие взгляда гигантской амфибии и едва не быть съеденным – совершенно не тот подвиг, которым он бы хотел поделиться с Баки. Но пока тот, кажется, готов был оставить эту тему, сосредоточившись на баночке с пюре.

– Брокколи? – сочувственно спросил Клин, наблюдая, как Баки, явно через силу, ложка за ложкой поглощает содержимое баночки. – На вид, да и на вкус как болотная тина, но от нее хотя бы не выворачивает наизнанку!

– Спасибо, Клинт, это было неоценимое знание, без которого мы бы не обошлись, – сухо сказала Наташа, чем вызвала новую волну смеха. Даже Баки улыбнулся и немного расслабился, перестав удерживать спину идеально прямо, как на плацу.

Стив пожал плечами и очередной панкейк сунул в рот целиком. Жизнь определенно возвращалась в привычную колею. Раньше Баки умел легко располагать к себе людей добродушным нравом, легкими шутками и преданностью. И даже сейчас, после всего, что с ним случилось, он старался вести себя как раньше, даже если вздрагивал от случайного прикосновения или слишком резкого звука и не всегда понимал, о чем идет речь. Клинт и Наташа на первый взгляд приняли его. Стив был им благодарен, что они дали Баки возможность почувствовать себя если и не совсем своим, то точно не чужаком. 

Не прошло и получаса, как Клинт хвастался своими огненными стрелами и то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез предлагал устроить соревнования на меткость. Он бы и устроил, если бы Наташа не предупредила, что если он посмеет выпустить хоть одну стрелу, то сильно об этом пожалеет. Предупреждению он внял, но сник ненадолго.

Когда Баки указал Стиву на раскрытый ноутбук и спросил, что это такое, глаза Клинта маниакально блеснули. Так Баки прослушал краткую историю нового времени: от первых громоздких компьютеров до смартфонов последнего поколения, – и теперь глаза загорелись уже у него самого. Из кухни они незаметно переместились на диван в гостиной, где обучение компьютерной грамотности под чутким руководством Клинта продолжилось. Несмотря на усталость и обрушившийся на него новый мир, Баки с интересом погрузился в технические новинки. Как Стив и предполагал, он пришел в полный восторг от компьютера, Интернета и возможности иметь тысячи книг в одном маленьком устройстве, которое умещается в карман. Насмотреться на вот такого Баки, очарованного чем-то, живого, было совершенно невозможно. Да Стив и не пытался останавливать себя. С жадностью ловил каждое движение, каждую улыбку и взгляд из-под ресниц. Руки так и чесались от желания взяться за карандаш, но еще сильнее хотелось прикоснуться к самому Баки! Поэтому Стив ничуть не смутился, когда Наташа толкнула его в бок и насмешливо приподняла брови.

Энтузиазм Клинта немного поугас, только когда Баки начал зевать через каждые два слова и стало очевидно, что он засыпает. Он с сожалением поднялся на ноги, и Стив, как привязанный, последовал за ним. В спальне Баки тяжело опустился на кровать. Даже сидя его немного пошатывало.

– Ты как?

– Нормально. Не волнуйся, Стиви, мне просто надо ненадолго прикрыть глаза.

Он откинулся на спину, привычным, знакомым с детства жестом подложил под голову руку и моментально провалился в сон. Стив постоял еще немного, слушая его ровное дыхание, и тихо вышел из комнаты. 

Наташа и Клинт могли скрывать от Стива любые тайны по распоряжению Фьюри, но кое-что им придется утаить от Фьюри для Стива. Разговор предстоял непростой, и говорить о Баки у него за спиной совершенно не хотелось, но иного выхода не было. Уже завтра придется вернуться в департамент, и ни Фьюри, ни любое другое официальное лицо не должны узнать о Баки. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока сам Баки не решит, что делать дальше. 

– Как он? – спросила Наташа, когда Стив нашел их с Клинтом в гостиной.

– Спит.

– Ему бы к врачу.

– Не думаю, что Баки захочет. И вряд ли найдется хоть один доктор, который сталкивался с чем-то подобным и сможет помочь. Об этом я и хотел поговорить с вами.

К удивлению Стива, разговор вышел совершенно не таким, как он ожидал. И Клинт, и Наташа согласились с его планом не упоминать Баки ни единым словом. Было трудно предсказать, найдется ли в слитых с компьютера Пирса файлах информация, которая напрямую может связать Баки с Амуром. По словам Наташи, которая уже успела частично ознакомиться с ними, имя «Барнс» нигде не упоминалось. А учитывая время, когда Баки попал в плен, и ореол тайны вокруг ручного Амура Гидры, с большой долей вероятности можно было предположить, что папка №17 была единственным документом, который напрямую связывал их. И Наташа высказала логичную мысль, что ее требуется уничтожить. 

– Что с ней делать – решать самому Баки.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы он все это прочел?!

– Не хочу, но и скрывать от Баки ничего не стану.

Будь на то воля Стива, он бы сжег чертову папку и развеял пепел где-нибудь в Гранд Каньоне! Но решать было не ему. У Баки и так слишком долго не было права голоса, чтобы Стив скрывал от него хоть что-то. 

– Ладно, поступай, как знаешь, – было видно, что Наташа с ним не согласна, но готова оставить спор. – А теперь, мальчики, нам надо подготовиться к тому, что мы сообщим, когда нас спросят, где мы были и что делали!

– Ну все, нам хана, – простонал Клинт. 

Наташа невинно улыбнулась и подмигнула. Уже через полчаса Стив мысленно согласился с Клинтом. В ведении допросов Наташе не было равных. До самого вечера они обговаривали версию событий для официальных властей, не включающую в себя Лэнга с компанией, муравьев, доктора Стрэнджа и Баки. По настоянию Наташи они отрепетировали основные возможные вопросы, и когда она наконец осталась удовлетворенной их готовностью, Стив чувствовал себя совершенно вымотанным. Все-таки ложь и притворство никогда не были его сильными сторонами, но ради безопасности всех участников их эскапады, включая муравьев, он был готов постараться.  
Когда Стив заглянул в спальню, Баки уже проснулся. Он сидел на кровати, закатав штанину на левой ноге выше колена, и с шипением разминал мышцы. От звука открывшейся двери он вздрогнул, но при виде Стива вернулся к прерванному занятию, коротко пояснив:

– Судорогой сводит.

– Можно?

Дождавшись кивка, Стив опустился перед ним на колени и принялся мягко массировать голень. От осторожных прикосновений Баки длинно выдохнул сквозь зубы и откинулся на спину, глядя в потолок. Больше он не издал ни звука. Испытываемую им боль выдавало только напряжение в мышцах, когда их скручивало очередной судорогой. 

Стив принялся методично разминать икроножную мышцу от самого колена, постепенно спустился к щиколотке. Внимательно и осторожно, стараясь не надавливать слишком сильно, но и не сделать щекотно, прошелся по теплой стопе. Под его руками Баки постепенно расслаблялся, мышцы уже не казались такими каменными. Но Стив все равно продолжал мягко массировать их, неспешно возвращаясь обратно от стопы до колена.

– Лучше? 

– Еще спрашиваешь, – фыркнул Баки, приподнимая голову и глядя в упор на склонившегося перед ним Стива. – Так что там за история с гипножабой?

Ну, конечно! Не стоило даже надеяться, что он упустит такую тему. 

– Да там и рассказывать нечего.

– Странно, сперва ты сказал, что это очень длинная история.

– Ладно, уел. Я был в канализации, когда заметил следы. Ну и решил, что смогу поймать ее один. Телефон там не ловит, и если бы я пошел за подмогой, она бы скрылась в одном из проходов. Дальше, признаю, я сглупил. Думал, жаба окажется меньше и щит заслонит меня от ее гипновзгляда.

– А он не заслонил?

– Он-то заслонил, но я посмотрел ей в глаза, и вот – пришел в себя уже в больнице. Но жабе повезло не сильно больше. Начав меня переваривать, она отравилась магией сыворотки. Парень из департамента контроля за магическими животными потом еще пенял мне, что из-за меня пострадало редчайшее земноводное, занесенное в реестр исчезающих видов! Вот и весь рассказ. 

Стопа под пальцами Стива, продолжавшего массаж, дернулась и заходила ходуном, когда Баки негромко, заливисто рассмеялся. Он закрыл лицо руками, хихикая, как мальчишка, которым был когда-то. Этого звука Стив не слышал целую вечность и готов был слушать столько же!

– Это же надо, тебя даже гипножаба не переваривает!

Отсмеявшись, Баки выпрямился и звонко щелкнул Стива по лбу.

– Эй, это еще за что?

– За глупость! Каждый ребенок знает, что нельзя смотреть в глаза гипножабе, хоть они и водятся только в Южной Америке. А ты мало того, что нашел одну в Нью-Йорке, так еще ухитрился попасть под ее гипноз!

Баки откинулся на локтях, отчего отросшие волосы темной волной разметались по плечам, и посмотрел из-под ресниц. И этот взгляд, ласкающий и насмешливый одновременно, словно он никак не мог поверить в реальность Стива и масштабы его глупости, был точно таким же, каким Баки смотрел на него всю их жизнь! Ни одна симпатичная девчонка на танцах не удостаивалась такого внимания. Баки прятал самое важное и сокровенное у всех на виду. Если бы только Стив пригляделся, а не терзался несбыточными, как ему казалось, желаниями! 

И как и в далеком прошлом, от взгляда Баки сладко заходилось сердце, и враз делалось жарко, будто кто включил радиатор или наложил согревающее заклятие. 

Почувствовав, как пылают уши, Стив опустил глаза и вновь принялся легонько массировать стопу. Судороги давно прошли, но перестать касаться Баки было выше всяких сил. Кожа под его пальцами, совсем бледная, с проглядывающими синеватыми жилками сосудов, была теплой и гладкой на ощупь. Ни единого следа от операций, упомянутых в чертовой папке! Только чуть ниже колена белел старый шрам в форме перевернутой семерки, который остался у Баки после падения на гвоздь в седьмом классе. Стив бережно погладил его пальцем, здороваясь, как со старым знакомым. Нестерпимо хотелось припасть к нему губами. Ласкать Баки до тех пор, пока вся боль не сотрется из его памяти, пока единственным напоминанием о ней не останется этот старый шрам. Решившись, Стив украдкой мазнул по нему губами и сам смутился от своей выходки. 

У него над головой раздался удивленный вдох, и Баки шепотом выдохнул:

– Стив?..

Тот продолжал смотреть на бледную стопу в своих руках до тех пор, пока Баки не сдвинулся и не опустил тяжелую, теплую ладонь ему на голову. Тогда Стив зажмурился и снова припал к его колену поцелуем. Шрам под губами ощущался неровным и чуть выдающимся над окружающей его чистой кожей. От мягкого прикосновения Баки вздрогнул всем телом и сдавленно охнул, но не отстранился ни на дюйм. С его молчаливого согласия Стив целовал и целовал, не отрываясь, спустился к лодыжке. В ответ на это Баки погладил его по голове, зарываясь пальцами в короткие прядки волос. От этой нехитрой ласки сердце подскочило куда-то к горлу и забилось быстрее, так что другие звуки едва слышались сквозь этот стук. Когда Стив легонько притронулся губами к лодыжке, Баки издал полувсхлип-полувздох и с силой потянул его за волосы, вынуждая поднять голову. 

Температура в комнате будто бы взлетела на несколько градусов. В мягком свете настольной лампы Баки смотрел огромными потемневшими глазами и часто дышал. Нижняя губа раскраснелась и блестела от слюны, будто он многократно закусывал и облизывал ее. Стив мог только догадываться, как выглядит сейчас сам. Щеки, шея и даже грудь ощущались так, словно полыхали в огне. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Стив потянулся и поймал левую прохладную ладонь, а когда Баки попытался высвободиться, не дал, прижался к ней губами и поцеловал подрагивающие пальцы. Текстура была гладкой, как у металла, и холодила губы. 

– Я же сказал, что они для меня обе равны.

Невыносимо долгое мгновение Баки не двигался и даже, казалось, не дышал. Только смотрел ошарашенно и почти испуганно. А потом склонился к Стиву, придерживая его голову обеими руками, и поцеловал. Медленно, со вкусом прикусил за нижнюю губу, тут же прошелся по ней языком, ловя ртом Стивов удивленный выдох и победно улыбаясь. Как можно было оставить такой вызов без ответа? Да ни за что! Когда он рванулся вперед, они неловко стукнулись зубами, и Баки самодовольно хмыкнул в поцелуй. Не прекращая ухмыляться, он обхватил Стива руками и потянул наверх, отчего тот завалился на кровать рядом с ним. Но смешок быстро перешел во всхлип, стоило Стиву прижаться к нему плотнее и снова поцеловать. Руки легли на голову горячим прикосновением справа и прохладным – слева, зарылись в волосы, отчего по телу пробежала волна мурашек. А когда Стив поймал его нижнюю губу и втянул к себе в рот, посасывая, из горла Баки вырвался приглушенный поцелуем стон. Этот звук опьянял, кружил голову и будил неодолимое желание услышать его еще, и еще, до тех пор, пока они оба не утолят накопившуюся за десятилетия жажду друг друга.

Хотя Стив сомневался, что он когда-нибудь насытится вкусом этих губ, этими тихими всхлипами и уверенными прикосновениями. Баки больше не сомневался. Как и всегда, он легко следовал за Стивом, но сейчас прекратил сдерживать себя, словно наконец осознал, насколько необходим, насколько желанен. Он поддавался и вел, тихо всхлипывал в поцелуй и требовательно прикусывал за губы, шарил рукой по спине Стива и сам подавался навстречу его прикосновениям. Баки был здесь и сейчас, живой и невозможно горячий, раззадоренный и заводящийся все сильнее с каждым движением. Он ласкал сам и отзывчиво, открыто отвечал на ласку. Бедром Стив чувствовал его наполовину вставший член, отчего собственное возбуждение только нарастало. Их неловкие движения навстречу друг другу рождали медленный, сводящий с ума ритм. Но под таким углом никак не удавалось прижаться достаточно близко, достаточно сильно, чтобы почувствовать друг друга целиком. Возбуждение накатывало тяжелой горячей волной, сметая на своем пути любые сомнения. 

Окончательно осмелев, Стив перекатился на спину и потянул Баки за собой, на себя. Тот приподнялся на локтях, навис сверху, вопросительно заглядывая в глаза. Концы длинных каштановых прядей мазнули Стива по лицу. Вместо ответа он запустил в них пальцы, снова втянул Баки в поцелуй. Другой рукой Стив обнял его за поясницу и крепко прижал к себе. Наконец-то! Невозможно близко, горячо. Тяжесть его тела возбуждала ничуть не меньше, чем упирающийся Стиву в бедро твердый член. С шальной улыбкой на губах Баки на пробу двинул бедрами, плотнее прижимаясь пахом к паху, и коротко, хрипло рассмеялся, когда эта нехитрая ласка заставила Стива откинуть голову назад и с шумом втянуть воздух. Следующее движение он встретил на полпути. И теперь уже Баки издал короткий удивленный стон, словно собственное удовольствие застало его врасплох. 

Они поймали нужный ритм вместе. Прикосновений через несколько слоев одежды катастрофически не хватало, но остановиться и что-то предпринять по этому поводу было совершенно невозможно. Слишком сильно хотелось прямо сейчас прижиматься друг к другу, отдавая всего себя и столько же получая взамен, сцеловывать короткие рваные вдохи-выдохи и переплетать пальцы в немом обещании больше не отпускать друг друга. 

Тяжело дыша, Баки чуть сдвинулся, просунул ногу между разведенных бедер Стива, плотнее притираясь к его возбужденному члену своим, и они наконец совпали, как два кусочка одной мозаики, разбитой временем, но вновь собранной воедино. 

Тягучая сладкая истома медленно поднималась от паха и волнами разливалась по всему телу. Горячая спираль возбуждения закручивалась все сильнее, в такт движениям бедер. На полноценный поцелуй больше не хватало дыхания, и Стив просто водил приоткрытым ртом по губам Баки, и когда тот подался вперед, особенно тесно притираясь пахом, Стив кончил, хватая ртом воздух. Баки еще пару мгновений исступленно вжимался в него, напряженный до предела, словно натянутая тетива, а потом враз обмяк. Перед глазами у Стива плясали разноцветные круги. И когда только он успел зажмуриться? Распластавшийся прямо на нем Баки щекотно дышал ему в шею и, кажется, в обозримом будущем двигаться не собирался. Стива это абсолютно устраивало.

Он обнял Баки обеими руками, прижался губами к темноволосой макушке, отчего тот молча потерся лбом его о подбородок. Они долго лежали, не шевелясь и не размыкая объятий. Стив даже успел задремать, когда почувствовал легкий толчок в бок. Даже возмущаться не хотелось, так было хорошо и лениво. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел довольную и хитрую улыбку на губах Баки, который, приподнявшись на локтях, беззастенчиво его разглядывал. В этом взгляде было столько неприкрытого обожания, что ком подступал к горлу. Потому что именно так Баки смотрел на него всю их жизнь. Стив снова закрыл глаза. Он с сожалением почувствовал, как Баки сполз с него на кровать и устроился рядом, обнимая правой рукой.

– И ты никогда ничего мне не говорил. Почему?

Стив не хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали осуждающе, но смолчать не получилось. Какие же они оба идиоты. Столько времени потеряно безвозвратно! 

– Боялся, что ошибусь, и еще больше – что окажусь прав. Стив, ты сам-то себя видел? Ты же и так из неприятностей не вылезал! Если бы хоть кто-то прознал, что мы с тобой… А кто-то бы непременно узнал, такое не скроешь. Я не хотел найти тебя с проломленной головой в очередной подворотне! – Даже с закрытыми глазами Стив знал, что Баки сейчас хмурится. – А сам-то чего, если такой умный?

– Не знал, что у меня есть шанс. Ты же с девушками… гулял. У тебя их столько было, каждый месяц новая, не хотел мешать твоей жизни.

Стив посмотрел на Баки, который приподнялся на локте и начал запальчиво:

– И сколько же у меня их было, по-твоему? Стив, у меня две сестры! То есть было. У меня было две сестры, – медленно, словно пробуя фразу на вкус, проговорил он и устало закончил, уткнувшись лбом Стиву в плечо: – Да я бы убил за любую из них, если бы какой-то мерзавец вздумал воспользоваться ими. Уж кто-кто, а я понимал, что можно, а чего нельзя. И еще лучше знал, что бывает с теми парнями, которых тянет к другим парнями. Ты сам...

– Тупоголовый осел? – улыбнулся Стив.

Все это звучало как начало очередного их бессмысленного спора, в котором ни один не признает своей неправоты. Но Стив больше не собирался тратить на это время. Слишком ценный подарок подкинула им судьба и слишком много еще оставалось нерешенных проблем.

Баки несильно двинул его локтем под ребра и щекотно выдохнул в шею:

– Я собирался сказать, что ты и сам все знаешь, но твой вариант мне нравится куда больше!

– Придурок!

– Тупица!

Когда Баки поднял голову, в его глазах плясали черти.

– И не стыдно тебе, Роджерс, оскорблять человека, который только что заставил тебя спустить в штаны?

– Тот же вопрос, Барнс.

До этого момента Стив как-то не очень акцентировал внимание, что они оба лежат в испачканных штанах. Чужих штанах! Но теперь, когда Баки затронул эту тему, вдруг стало резко некомфортно. Кроме того, мокрое белье неприятно липло к коже.

– Ох, Стиви, у тебя сейчас такое лицо! – Баки откинулся на спину и засмеялся. – Расслабься ты, это не конец света! Или ты забыл, как Дернье стирал свое исподнее в речке и развешивал вокруг костра, на котором готовилась еда?

Конечно, не забыл! Только долгое время Стив старался не думать об этом. Дорогие сердцу воспоминания, которыми не с кем поделиться, причиняли боль. И все, кто мог разделить их с ним, давно ушли. Но теперь рядом со Стивом снова был тот, кому можно сказать: «А помнишь?». 

По разработанной договоренности, пока Баки первым принимал душ и оттирал одежду, Стив совершил вылазку в кухню за провиантом на ужин. Он оглядывался по сторонам, как нашкодивший подросток. Только бы не попасться на глаза Наташе с мокрой ширинкой, этого она ему точно не забудет! Каким бы свободным и раскрепощенным ни был двадцать первый век, по мнению Стива, коллег и даже друзей не стоило посвящать в то, что у тебя только что был секс. Многие бы с ним не согласились, но он все-таки родился во времена Великой Депрессии. Имел он право на такую маленькую слабость, как приватность личной жизни? К его облегчению, дом был тих. Остальные обитатели или спали, или деликатно не попадались ему на глаза, за что Стив был искренне им благодарен. Благодарность его продлилась недолго. Ровно до того момента, когда на кухонном столе обнаружились сэндвичи, баночки с пюре и записка, в которой был нарисован улыбающийся смайлик, показывающий поднятый вверх большой палец. Вот тебе и маленькие слабости! И ведь даже не понять, кто автор творчества: Клинт или Наташа?

Возвращения Баки из ванной ждать долго не пришлось. Когда он прошествовал к кровати в совершенно сухих штанах, Стив уставился на него во все глаза. Правильно истолковав причину удивления, Баки ухмыльнулся:

– Простое сушащее заклинание. На домоводстве в школе ему обучали девчонок, но, как видишь, оно много где может пригодиться, – и добавил уже серьезно: – Хотел проверить, смогу ли я. Честного говоря, думал, что нет. Впрочем, очищающее и не вышло, но я его и раньше-то не особо умел использовать. А ты как, выучился новым заклинаниям за это время?

– Немного.

Хотелось бы сказать, что он почти не выучил новых заклятий, потому что не нашел времени. Но он и не искал ни времени, ни возможности, потому что не совсем представлял себе, что со всем этим делать. Окончить, например, колледж – и что дальше? Потому и выбрал для себя службу, тут хотя бы общий принцип работы был знаком и понятен: спасти как можно большее число гражданских и постараться не погибнуть. Но для пространных рассуждений сейчас было не время. Может быть, потом, когда все немного уляжется. Вот только Стив забыл, с какой легкостью Бакит обычно расшифровывал его недомолвки. В этот раз он тоже все понял.

– Хочешь, я тебе сам посушу?

На человеке одежду заклинанием не сушили из-за риска задеть кожу. Поэтому, прикинув, что ему придется стоять голышом, пока Баки будет накладывать на вещи заклинание, Стив отрицательно мотнул головой. Спасибо большое, но он мог прекрасно и сам позаботиться о себе, даже если не умел пользоваться некоторыми заклинаниями!

– Клинт одолжил мне достаточно вещей.

Выходил из комнаты он под веселое:

– Ты неисправим, честное слово! Ну чего я там не видел?

Стиву даже оборачиваться не надо было, он и так прекрасно знал, что Баки сейчас картинно закатывает глаза. Некоторые вещи оставались неизменными в любых условиях!

По возвращению Стива в спальню Баки ждал его в постели, плотно завернувшись в одеяло, словно сильно замерз. Стоило устроиться рядом, как он тут же придвинулся вплотную. Стив как-то видел передачу о пингвинах, где те подолгу стояли, прижавшись грудками и клювами друг к другом. Вот и они сейчас были, как два пингвина. Они так и сидели бок о бок, пока Стив поглощал сэндвичи, а Баки кое-как глотал свое пюре, на этот раз яблочное.

– Теперь я понимаю, почему маленькие дети все время ноют. Если бы меня постоянно кормили вот этим, я бы тоже ныл.

Стив широко улыбнулся: Баки сам вырыл себе эту яму.

– Ты и так ноешь.

– Кто бы говорил, мистер «у меня есть сухие трусы», – Баки очень точно изобразил интонации Стива и безо всякого перехода вдруг спросил: – Так что там за новости, о которых утром говорил твой друг?

Выслушав рассказ Стива, Баки нахмурился:

– То есть с вас сняли все обвинения, я правильно понимаю?

– Да, файлов с компьютера Пирса хватило, чтобы обрубить если и не все, то многие щупальца Гидры. 

– Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь: вся та информация, которую вы с друзьями сделали известной широкой общественности – о делах Гидры? – Когда Стив кивнул, Баки продолжил: – Тогда там должно быть про это существо и про меня, так?

Стив быстро понял, куда он клонит. Как же не вовремя! Будь проклята эта папка и все ее содержимое. Баки выжидательно смотрел на него, от шутливой веселости не осталось и следа. Перед Стивом встал выбор: солгать и обойтись угрызениями совести или рассказать обо всем сейчас и столкнуться с последствиями, которые могли быть совершенно катастрофическими!

– Стив?

– Не совсем. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Стив принял решение. Как он и сказал Наташе, он не вправе решать за Баки и что-либо скрывать от него. Осторожно подбирая слова, Стив рассказал про папку, и в том числе про их предположения, что это единственный документ, связывающий личность Джеймса Барнса и Амура, и про необходимость ее уничтожить. Баки не перебивал, только мрачнел с каждым сказанным словом. И когда Стив закончил, потребовал:

– Дай ее мне, я должен прочитать. Потом можешь сжечь ее, но сперва я хочу знать, что там.

Именно этого Стив ожидал и боялся.

– Давай я отдам ее тебе завтра вечером, когда мы вернемся из департамента? 

– Стив, я пережил все, о чем ты в ней прочел, теперь мне надо понять, зачем все это было и чем оно меня сделало. И чем быстрее я пойму, тем лучше.

– Ты опять про Амура? Но, Баки, мы целовались сколько? Час? Ничего ровным счетом не произошло! И у тебя получилось заклинание. Ты – это ты и никто другой.

Для большей убедительности Стив схватил Баки за руку и крепко сжал. Но тот только горько улыбнулся.

– Это хорошо, что ты уверен. Потому что я – нет. Стив, я чувствую тени, я вижу в темноте, как днем! Я не знаю, опасен ли я и, если да, то насколько!

– Хорошо, как только я разберусь с делами в департаменте, мы можем уехать в Виргинию, Мэн или еще какое глухое место! Устроимся в доме посреди леса, где не будет никого, для кого ты можешь быть опасен, только звери и птицы, – чем дальше Стив говорил, тем больше понимал, что может и хочет все это осуществить, и никто не сможет ему запретить или помешать. – Мы будем жить там столько, сколько тебе потребуется, чтобы быть уверенным!

Баки открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но только облизал пересохшие губы и опустил взгляд на их сцепленные пальцы. 

– А что, если я не смогу быть уверенным никогда? – надтреcнутым голосом спросил Баки. – Что если со мной не все в порядке и я не могу это контролировать?

– Ну, куда ты – туда и я. Думаю, найдется достаточно захолустных уголков, где мы сможем поселиться. Как тебе такая идея? Пойдет?

Во взгляде Баки, когда он вновь посмотрел на Стива, зрела усталая решимость. Не только Стивен Роджерс умел быть настырным.

– Идет. Но завтра утром ты отдашь мне папку.

– Хорошо, – с тяжелым предчувствием на сердце согласился Стив.

Перед тем как погасить верхний свет и лечь спать, Стив включил настольную лампу. Он поймал на себе смущенный взгляд Баки, которого явно нервировала полная темнота, но который так же сильно стеснялся спать, как маленький ребенок, со светом.

Уже засыпая, уткнувшись носом Баки в затылок и прижавшись к его спине, Стив расслышал, как он пробормотал:

– Теплый, как грелка, Стиви.


	5. Глава 5

**Глава 5**

Утром Стив проснулся засветло от громкого храпа в самое ухо. Во сне Баки отвоевал себе все одеяло и подмял под себя подушку, закинув на нее левую руку. Там, где ворот его майки задрался, обнажая голое тело, был виден стык живой плоти и серой руки с расходящимися от него по коже гладкими серыми полосами. Лицо спящего Баки было столь безмятежным, каким никогда не бывало во время бодрствования. Стив даже задумался, не найдется ли тут карандаш и бумага, так потянуло рисовать. Он так глубоко ушел в свои мысли, что вздрогнул, когда Баки сказал, не открывая глаз:

– Прекрати. 

– Да я даже не делаю ничего!

– Тебе не говорили, что смотреть на спящих людей с такой улыбкой – это жутко?

– А я ни на кого так больше и не смотрел. И ты не спишь. Да ты даже глаза не соизволил открыть!

– Не меняй тему, Стивен Грант! Вот застынет у тебя лицо в такой гримасе, тебе-то самому не видно, а мне на него до конца дней своих смотреть!

– До конца дней?

Баки наконец открыл глаза и посмотрел на Стива без тени юмора.

– Я же сказал, что согласен. Поздно соскакивать, сам предложил. 

Развить мысль дальше Стив ему не дал, припав к сухим со сна губам, как умирающий от жажды – к воде. Баки охнул ему в рот и ответил с неменьшим пылом. Они целовались, не отрываясь друг от друга, пока не начало саднить губы. Правой теплой рукой Баки зарылся в волосы Стива и слегка потягивал прядки, отчего тот всякий раз коротко рвано вздыхал. Но левую руку Баки все еще старался держать вытянутой вдоль тела. Это категорически не устраивало Стива, который наощупь нашел прохладную ладонь и положил ее себе на бедро. Вот, так стало гораздо лучше! По телу Баки прошла волна дрожи, но руку он не убрал, даже подвинул вверх и сжал ягодицу Стива, от чего задрожал уже сам Стив. Он глухо застонал в поцелуй и нехотя отстранился. Пора было тормозить, или он рисковал никуда дальше этой кровати сегодня не выбраться, а его ждали в департаменте.

– Уже пора, да? Стив, ты уверен, что это не западня? Из того, что ты мне рассказал, один из ваших все это и подстроил. Зачем этот твой департамент хочет вас допросить?

– Потому что мы – свидетели, Бак. Я же сказал, что все обвинения сняты, об этом даже был сюжет в девятичасовых новостях. Теперь нас ожидает уйма бумажной работы и всяких формальностей. Но к вечеру мы вернемся. Ты даже заскучать не успеешь.

– Целый день без твоей страшной физиономии? Да это мечта, – вопреки словам Баки улыбался, а его левая рука так и лежала на ягодице Стива.

– Клинт же вчера показал тебе, как пользоваться ноутбуком?

– В общих чертах. Не могу поверить, что в этой маленькой коробочке столько всего!

– Столько всего не в коробочке, а в Интернете, – назидательно начал Стив, но под внимательным взглядом Баки быстро смешался. – Ладно, ты прав, я сам не понимаю, как все это работает.

– То-то же, Роджерс, не умничай. Я помню, кто чуть не завалил математику в пятом классе.

– Да я проболел половину семестра, – вспыхнул праведным гневом Стив. – И вообще, вот возьму твою фамилию, и что ты будешь делать? Говорить «Барнс, не умничай»?

Улыбка Баки стала еще шире. Он потянулся к лицу Стива, будто собирался отвести прядь волос или погладить щеку, но вместо этого щелкнул его по носу:

– Не умничай, Барнс.

Необходимость куда-то идти и что-то делать камнем давила на грудь. Если бы Стив мог, он бы не вылезал из постели весь день. Ну да ничего, для этого еще придет время. Теперь у них обязательно будет много времени! За пару лет работы в департаменте он ни разу не задумался о том, что может уйти и заняться чем-то другим. Но теперь, когда они наметили план уехать из Нью-Йорка, возможно, навсегда, внутри бурлило радостное предвкушение. Осталось разобраться с показаниями и формальностями, подать в отставку – и он свободен. 

По взгляду пристально следившего за его сборами Баки было понятно, что он тоже не горит желанием отпускать Стива одного. Про папку он больше не вспоминал. И Стив малодушно понадеялся, что и не вспомнит.

Завтрак прошел в молчании, изредка прерываемом шутками Клинта, который советовал Баки, о чем совершенно необходимо прочитать в сети в первую очередь.

– Ты еще список составь, – хмыкнула Наташа, чем только подлила масла в огонь. Если бы у него было больше времени, Клинт бы так и сделал.

– А что, если я в этом вашем Интернете сделаю что-то не так? И как понять, что я делаю что-то не так?

– Ну, если ты случайно начнешь скачивать что-то не то, просто выруби питание, я тебе показывал – где. Но ты не переживай, вай-фай тут не наш, а соседский. В конспиративных целях, конечно же. 

– Если не будешь знать, как что-то сделать, просто напиши свой вопрос в той строке, которая вверху экрана. Я так поначалу всегда и делал, – добавил Стив.

– Шок, сенсация: разгадана тайна того, как Капитан Америка выучился управлять компьютером!

До самого последнего момента Стив надеялся, что Баки не вспомнит о своей просьбе, но не тут-то было. Дождавшись, когда Наташа и Клинт выйдут на улицу, Баки тронул Стива за локоть:

– Ты обещал.

– Может, все-таки подождешь хотя бы до вечера, пока мы не вернемся?

У Стива никогда не получалось просить, но сейчас он очень старался. Мысль о Баки, в одиночестве читающем содержимое чертовой папки, пугала до одури. Наверное, от нее и правда стоило избавиться сразу же по прочтении! Но ушедшего времени не вернешь. Нахмурившись, Баки скрестил свои разномастные руки на груди. Он верил Cтиву, доверял ему, зная, что тот не обманет. И Стив сдался. Он вручил проклятую папку Баки и, крепко стиснув его за плечи, заглянул в глаза:

– Я не имею права тебе что-либо запрещать, поэтому прошу. Бак, что бы ты там ни прочитал, не наделай глупостей.

На мгновение сосредоточенный взгляд Баки потеплел. Он мягко притронулся губами ко лбу Стива и хлопнул ему по плечу:

– Как я могу? Ты заберешь все глупоcти с собой.

Всю дорогу до департамента Стив не мог отделаться от мысли, что он где-то просчитался и отдавать папку сегодня не стоило. Оставалось уповать лишь на благоразумие Баки. Из них двоих он был меньше подвержен импульсивным поступкам. Но кто знает, на что его могли толкнуть материалы, содержащиеся в папке? Стив не был уверен, как бы он сам поступил на месте Баки.

А потом время для размышлений закончилось. Клинт подъехал к зданию департамента со стороны черного входа, чтобы не привлекать к ним лишнего внимания. Как объяснила Наташа, об этом их заранее предупредил Фьюри. После вскрывшейся правды о делах Пирса и подконтрольного ему отдела, возвращения Фьюри с того света, обвинения Капитана Америки в терроризме и последующего его оправдания департамент закономерно лихорадило. Наверняка уже прибыли чиновники из министерства обороны и разведки с комиссионной проверкой. А у парадного входа, как почуявшие кровь акулы, столпились журналисты. Поэтому желание Фьюри сделать все максимально тихо и быстро было понятным. Но Стив все равно ощущал себя, словно совершает нечто незаконное или постыдное, что требует сокрытия. С гораздо большим удовольствием он вошел бы через главные двери, чтобы ни у кого не возникало сомнений в его невиновности.

Никем не замеченные, они миновали служебную парковку и проскользнули внутрь, где их встретил привычный парень-вахтер в форменной куртке, имени которого Стив не знал. Он окинул всех троих безразличным взглядом и, двигаясь, как робот, выдал гостевые пропуски, без которых невозможно было пройти сквозь защитные заклинания. Монотонным голосом добавив, что директор ожидает в своем кабинете, вахтер вернулся к кроссворду на экране компьютера. Не такого приема ждал Стив. Вероятно, Фьюри отдал распоряжения на их счет заранее, но вахтер все равно был обязан проверить их на наличие оружия и артефактов!

Вопреки ожиданиям, никакого столпотворения внутри не наблюдалось. Скорее всего, сыграла свою роль нагрянувшая с проверкой комиссия, которой никто не хотел лишний раз попадаться на глаза. Поднимаясь к Фьюри в кабинет, они встретили от силы несколько человек, но и те были так сильно заняты своими делами, что не обратили на Стива и его спутников внимания. Или просто не хотели связываться с теми, кто в первую очередь привлечет внимание министерских чиновников.

Первой, кто не проигнорировал их появление, стала Хилл, которая встретила их на выходе из отдела расследований ровно в тот момент, когда они проходили мимо. Стив отметил про себя, что вместо гомона детективов и задержанных за широкими дверями необычно тихо. 

– Хорошо, что вы так рано. Комиссия как раз работает в нашем отделе, – а вот и обнаружилась причина внезапной тишины. – Бартон, Романофф, пойдемте со мной. Комиссия уже спрашивала про вас. А вас, Роджерс, Фьюри просил сперва зайти к нему.

Клинт и Наташа переглянулись со Стивом. Если бы случилось нечто серьезное, Хилл не была бы так спокойна и предупредила бы заранее. Они не то чтобы дружили, но хорошо сработались за время службы и всегда могли положиться друг на друга в критических ситуациях.

– Позже увидимся, – сказал Стив и двинулся к лестнице. Когда он обернулся, то через закрывающиеся двери увидел часть вестибюля, в котором располагался его родной отдел. Почти все столы были заняты работающими детективами. Все-таки ничто так не повышает трудоспособность, как министерская проверка! Особенно если она проводится по поводу обвинения одного из глав отделов в руководстве тайной организацией, планировавший установление нового мирового порядка.

Фьюри встретил Стива столь невозмутимо, словно вызвал его для обычного рутинного доклада, а не после событий, уже спровоцировавших крупнейший политический кризис в стране. Эта его привычка к деланному равнодушию раздражала в той же мере, что и восхищала. Фьюри всегда вел свою игру и часто использовал фигуры без их на то согласия и ведома. 

– Директор, вы хотели меня видеть?

– Вы вовремя, Капитан. Пройдемся?

– Но как же министерская комиссия?

– Чинуши подождут. У меня есть для вас важная работа.

Это было не приглашение. Фьюри поднялся из-за стола и, прихрамывая на левую ногу, прошел к двери. Вероятно, фальсификация собственной смерти прошла не слишком гладко. На Стива он даже не обернулся, видимо, был и так уверен, что тот пойдет следом.

– По поводу работы, сэр. Я бы хотел заранее уведомить вас о своей отставке.

Все-таки самообладанию Фьюри мог позавидовать любой. Он не сбился с шага и никак не выказал своего удивления. Неужели ожидал от Стива чего-то подобного?

– Это ненадолго и точно не помешает вашей отставке, – бесстрастно сказал Фьюри, первым проходя на лестницу, ведущую к пожарному выходу.

Однако, спустившись на первый этаж, направился он не к выходу, а в один из боковых коридоров, который вел в архив. Здесь всегда было особенно тихо и безлюдно, а камеры наблюдения вечно вырубались из-за древней электропроводки. Помимо того, что в здании размещался департамент, оно являлось историческим памятником, поэтому любой капитальный ремонт требовал согласования с комитетом по архитектуре. Потому если Фьюри хотел поговорить в отсутствие лишних глаз и ушей, лучшего места было не найти. Стив приготовился к тому, что сейчас у него начнут выспрашивать информацию не для протокола, но Фьюри снова удивил его.

Он свернул к каменной лестнице, ведущей в подвал, где располагался старый архив. Именно там Амур напал на Коулсона. Стены здесь последний раз красили еще десятилетие назад, и кое-где краска отходила пластами. Фьюри неспешно отпер тяжелую металлическую дверь, за которой на стеллажах хранились старые неоцифрованные дела, а в больших металлических сейфах – секретные документы, за давностью лет потерявшие всю свою секретность. Вряд ли сейчас нашелся бы хоть кто-то, знавший к ним коды.

– После случившегося в отделе Пирса прошел обыск, который показал кое-что интересное. По всей видимости, он хранил нечто важное здесь, – ровным голосом сказал Фьюри, глядя прямо перед собой. – Когда я спустился сюда сам, то обнаружил вот это.

Незаметным движением ноги Фьюри нажал последовательно на несколько плиток, которыми был выложен пол. И громоздкий сейф в человеческий рост прямо перед ними плавно отъехал в сторону, открывая за собой ведущие вниз ступени. На самой верхней лежал прямоугольный клочок глянцевой бумаги, в котором Стив, нагнувшись, опознал одну из винтажных карточек Коулсона. Ту самую, которую они не смогли найти на месте нападения Амура. Так вот что обнаружил Коулсон!

Поделиться своим открытием Стив не успел. Он уловил движение за спиной слишком поздно, чтобы призвать щит или увернуться от удара. Острая боль прошила затылок, и мир перед глазами погрузился во тьму. 

Сознание возвращалось медленно. Сперва в нос ударил резкий запах дезинфектантов, который обычно бывает в больнице. Затем к нему присоединились негромкий гул вентилятора и какой-то незнакомый щелкающий звук, похожий на тот, что издают при нажатии клавиши компьютера. Потом пришла головная боль, и к горлу резко подкатила тошнота. Собственное тело ощущалось тяжелым и неповоротливым, при попытке пошевелить рукой ничего не получилось. Ноги тоже будто цепями сковали, с той лишь разницей, что любые цепи Стив легко разорвал бы. Его удерживало нечто иное. Стараясь ничем не выдать того, что он пришел в себя, Стив прислушался, но ничего нового не расслышал: все те же гул и щелчки. Где бы он ни находился, было не понять, есть ли кто-то рядом или Фьюри оставил его одного. В том, что Стива вырубил именно он, не было никаких сомнений. Никто другой не успел бы к нему подкрасться. Неужели все это время Фьюри был на одной стороне с Пирсом, с Гидрой?

Не открывая глаз, Стив попытался еще раз пошевелить конечностями, но снова без толку. Некая сила, почти наверняка магического происхождения, надежно удерживала его в полулежачем положении. Большинство заклятий не работали на нем, но это еще ничего не значило: все когда-нибудь случается впервые. Стива будто придавило тяжелой плитой к чему-то наподобие кресла с подлокотниками и удивительно холодным держателем для головы. Но кроме затылка и какой-то царапины справа на шее ничего не болело. Если бы только удалось высвободить хотя бы руку! 

– Не трудитесь, Капитан! Биоритмы вашего мозга говорят, что вы очнулись. Уверяю, это не надолго, но пока вы еще с нами, присоединяйтесь. Ваш шеф не очень-то разговорчив, а мне, признаюсь, скучновато. Да и в прошлую нашу встречу, к моему сожалению, нам не пришлось пообщаться.

Стив узнал эти вежливые насмехающиеся интонации, даже несмотря на то, что последний раз слышал их в сорок четвертом. Зола! Голос звучал немного искусственно, будто доносился из динамика телефона, но совершенно точно принадлежал ему. Но как такое могло быть?

От удивления Стив резко открыл глаза и не сразу поверил тому, что увидел. Он находился в слабо освещенном подвальном помещении без окон, таком большом, что дальняя от него стена полностью терялась во тьме. А на расстоянии не больше десяти футов от Стива стоял Фьюри, опустив руки по швам и безучастно глядя прямо перед собой. В его взгляде не отражалось никаких эмоций или хоть капли узнавания. Как у человека, волю которого кто-то подчинил себе, или мертвеца, поднятого из могилы и превращенного в реанимата, послушно выполняющего приказы хозяина. Бесстрастный голос, полное безразличие и отрешенный взгляд – и как Стив раньше не догадался, что Фьюри попал под заклятие повиновения?! И кажется, не он один. Стив вспомнил охранника с его механическими движениями, Хилл с безразличным лицом и похолодел. 

– Поздравляю, вы все правильно поняли: мистер Фьюри немного не с нами. Я бы вам поаплодировал, да уж простите, руки не поднимаются. 

Стив перевел взгляд левее и чуть не подавился воздухом. В заполненном слабо флюоресцирующей зеленоватой жидкостью танкере плавало человеческое тело! С тонкими иссохшими конечностями, большим животом и оплывшим лицом, испещренном глубокими морщинами – этот старик совершенно не вязался с тем образом Золы, который остался в памяти Стива. От основания емкости к безволосому черепу, покрытому пигментными пятнами, шла тонкая белесая трубка, другим своим концом уходящая к капсуле, живо напомнившей Стиву ту, что сделала его магом. К этой же капсуле шли еще две трубки. Одна от какого-то устройства, похожего на компьютер, с несколькими системными блоками и мониторами, на которых с неразличимой для глаза скоростью сменяли друг друга ряды символов. Именно оттуда доносился голос Золы. 

А вот вторая трубка шла к капсуле от самого Стива. Скосив глаза влево и вниз, он с ужасом обнаружил, что она заканчивается толстой иглой, которая введена в его шею. И если хорошенько присмотреться, было видно, как по трубке тонкой красной струйкой течет кровь.

– Напоминает проект «Перерождение», правда? Суть примерно та же: создать нечто великое. 

– Что это? Зачем? – язык плохо слушался, и Стив был удивлен, что вообще смог выговорить хоть слово. Он отчаянно напрягал руки, пытаясь высвободиться, но не смог пошевелить и пальцем.

– О, я так рад, что вы спросили, Капитан. Признаюсь вам честно, у меня уже довольно давно большой недостаток в собеседниках. Вы не напрягайтесь, лежите смирно. Послушайте старика: все равно ничего не получится. Вас удерживают кристаллы, те самые, со дна океана, которые были взращены магией вашей сыворотки. Они же ее и блокируют. Это так поэтично: начало и конец, яд и противоядие, я тебя породил, я тебя и уничтожу. Было так трудно добыть именно их, пришлось полностью положиться на этого недоумка Пирса, который едва все не испортил! Если бы Локи или его големы убили вас, все было бы бесполезно! Но теперь вы послужите великой цели! Величайшей, я бы сказал. Вы станете последним винтиком в механизме, который обеспечит мировой порядок!

– Черта с два, лысый ты урод! – задыхаясь на каждом слове, выдавил Стив.

Внутри вскипала ярость, и Стив все еще продолжал трепыхаться, как мотылек в паутине, но уже чувствовал, что Зола говорит правду. Вырваться не получится. И того хуже: постепенно накатывала тошнотворная слабость от кровопотери.

– Как невежливо оскорблять старших, – с издевкой раздалось из приемника. – Или вы что-то имеете против порядка? Вы не хотите, чтобы в мире больше не было войн, голода, социального неравенства? Чтобы впервые в истории человечества все, абсолютно все были равны! 

– Что вы хотите сделать?

– Все очень просто, Капитан. Мои интеллект и магия, немного новейших технологий и ключ ко всему – сыворотка Эрскина в вашей крови, соединяющая магию и технологию! Она позволит мне переместить в мировую сеть не только мое сознание, но и прихватить с собой магию. Чтобы я мог создать лучший мир и бесконечно долго управлять им, не нуждаясь в помощниках.

– Это безумие!

Стив напрягся изо всех сил, но пошевелиться так и не смог. Кроме того, Стив глянул на Фьюри в отчаянной надежде, что тот очнется и поможет. Но тот оставался все так же безучастен к происходящему, как и пять минут назад.

– Это порядок. И когда мы здесь закончим, я смогу контролировать поведение, помыслы, желания каждого человека на планете! Точно так же, как сейчас управляю вашими коллегами и шефом. Он пытался сопротивляться, и очень неплохо, для человека. Но не ему тягаться со мной! Это здание мое. Оно впитало мою магию в сами стены. Но давайте я расскажу вам все сначала, пока у нас есть немного времени?

На попытки вырваться сил с каждой минутой оставалось все меньше. Комната перед глазами качнулась и поплыла, гул вентиляционной системы сделался будто бы громче, руки и ноги немели. Обессиленный и беспомощный, Стив закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть уродливого старика в танкере и безучастного ко всему Фьюри. В памяти всплыл Баки, каким Стив видел его эти полтора дня: улыбающийся, сосредоточенный, серьезный. Сонный, с растрепанными каштановыми вихрами, в смешной майке и розовых боксерах. С лукавым блеском в глазах, с мягкими поцелуями и настойчивым прикосновниями. Такой родной и знакомый до каждой черточки, несмотря на инородную левую руку. Он обещал Баки, что они уедут вдвоем. Он дал слово! Собрав последние силы, Стив дернул руками в попытке призвать щит. 

Все было безрезультатно. Сквозь равномерный гул в ушах пробился негромкий механический голос Золы, в котором звучало неприкрытое ехидство. Он не просто рассказывал свою историю, но наслаждался беспомощностью Стива!

– Удобно, правда? Я сам выбирал это здание. Вы знали, Капитан, что оно раньше принадлежало банку, который обанкротился после войны? Да, именно мне принадлежала идея создания департамента! И долгие годы я руководил им. Неофициально, разумеется, но весьма успешно. Связи с нацистами подпортили мою репутацию в глазах тупоголовых чинуш. Что, однако, не помешало им одобрить мой собственный план по моему похищению. Да, Капитан, ваша трагическая миссия в Альпах была от и до моих рук делом. А вот падение вашего друга в план не входило, но это был прекрасный подарок судьбы, чтобы проверить, насколько совершенна сыворотка, над которой мы работали в Аццано, и создать непобедимого солдата, – Стив захрипел от накатившей ненависти и невозможности ничего сделать, а Зола продолжал, посмеиваясь: – Но не для того я прибыл в Штаты, чтобы прозябать в одной из секретных лабораторий, работая на идиотов, которые дальше носа своего не видят. Ты спросишь, конечно, зачем мне все это было нужно? Создавать департамент, взращивать и лелеять в его сердце Гидру? Вот за этим: абсолютного порядка, о котором я мечтал, невозможно достичь, просто свергнув пару неугодных правителей и посадив на их место своих людей. Те тоже рано или поздно выйдут из-под контроля и все придется начинать заново. Кроме того, и департамент, и Гидра полны идиотами, которые ищут личной выгоды или просто слишком тупы и ленивы, чтобы выполнять свою работу. Если хочешь что-то сделать правильно, сделай сам. Гидра и департамент, как две стороны одной медали, были нужны лишь на подготовительном этапе. Пока я не нашел способ, как сделать все самому. Настоящий порядок возможен лишь тогда, когда один человек контролирует все! Мое тело дряхлело, но разум оставался острым, и я нашел такой способ. 

Стив покачивался на волнах поступающего беспамятства. Сил на на то, чтобы сопротивляться и даже говорить, больше не осталось. Руки и ноги онемели, по телу разливался холод. Почти как на «Валькирии». А Зола все продолжал, не останавливаясь, будто ему важно было поиздеваться напоследок. 

– Интернет был просто подарком. Подумать только, сеть, охватывающая весь мир! Это не Гидра с ее щупальцами, это грибной мицелий: незаметный глазу, но вездесущий. Оставалось лишь найти способ, чтобы он распространился по всей планете, вошел в каждый дом! И тут пришлось пользоваться ресурсами Гидры: один ученый должен был получить грант, другой – отказаться от него, лучше если насовсем. Одна компания – начать свои разработки, другая – прекратить. В том очень пригодился твой друг. Как его звали, кажется, Джеймс? Еще одним подарком стали исследования в области стазиса, искусственного поддержания вегетативного существования. Мое тело не становилось моложе, и я принял решение уйти на покой, выжидая нужный момент. Теперь мой разум был подключен к компьютеру, но магия – все еще была в дряхлом теле! И мне нужен был способ переместить ее в компьютер вместе с интеллектом. Для того нужна была сыворотка Эрскина. И я попытался устроить так, чтобы ее воссоздали. Но все попытки раз за разом проваливались. И тогда я понял, что мне нужен ты, твоя кровь. Потому что только она способна завершить мое перерождение! И я получил то, что хотел. Но теперь мне больше не нужны были лишние помощники. Какая ирония, Гидра выросла в сердце организации, созданной для борьбы с ей подобными. Но могло ли это защитить саму Гидру от той же участи? Ведь в сердце Гидры был свой спрут – я. 

Зола еще что-то говорил, но в ушах стоял такой гул, что расслышать его было невозможно. И к лучшему. Стив не хотел думать о нем в свои последние минуты. Веки становились все тяжелее. Тягучая безразличная дремота наваливалась, как ледяной сон. Прости, Баки. 

Чудовищным усилием воли напоследок Стив приоткрыл глаза. У дальней стены, куда не доставал свет от мониторов и лампы, как наяву, стоял Баки. Живая, хищная тьма клубилась у его ног, как послушная собака у ног хозяина. Стив моргнул – и Баки оказался позади танкера с телом, взметнулась серая молния, покрытая мраком, и с оглушающим скрежетом врезалась в стекло, следующая – в капсулу, потом – в системные блоки и мониторы, ломая, круша, разрывая на куски.

Среди разрушений и дыма в вихре теней возвышался Баки. 

Мгновение – и он бегом кинулся к Стиву, но у того уже не осталось сил держать глаза открытыми, поэтому он только услышал, как Баки крушит нечто позади него. А потом ощущение гранитной плиты, придавившей грудь, схлынуло, принеся за собой болезненную легкость во всем теле, будто Стив снова весил сто десять фунтов. Он услышал, как Баки зовет его по имени, вытаскивая из шеи иглу, ругается и просит открыть глаза. Если бы только Стив мог! Он еще успел ощутить теплое прикосновение к своей щеке, перед тем как окончательно соскользнуть в беспамятство.

Стиву снился странный сон. Он будто вернулся в то время, когда был мелким и болезненным. В ту ночь, когда очередной приступ астмы свалил его у подножья ведущей в их квартиру лестницы и Баки пришлось тащить его до двери, а потом и до кровати буквально на руках. Потому что сам Стив не мог не только встать на ноги, но даже приподнять отяжелевшие веки. В отличие от того случая, сейчас ничто не мешало сделать полный вдох. Сон ведь на то и сон, чтобы не чувствовать удушья. Но странное ощущение, что его несут на руках вверх по лестнице, не отпускало. Даже во сне Стив попытался воспротивиться такому положению вещей. Он прекрасно может идти сам, нечего его таскать! При попытке пошевелиться удерживающие его руки сжались крепче и знакомый голос над ухом велел не дергаться. Завтра Стив обязательно выскажет Баки за такое самоуправство, но прямо сейчас двигаться и правда не хотелось, слишком было тепло и спокойно.

На этот раз пробуждение оказалось почти приятным. Он лежал на чем-то твердом, а где-то рядом пахло дрянным кофе, прямо как в кухне департамента. Вялое спокойствие сошло на нет в тот же миг: лаборатория в подвале, Зола, контроль над всем миром. Стив должен его остановить! Попытка открыть глаза стоила огромных усилий и тут же начавшегося головокружения. Но до того, как мир вокруг качнулся и поплыл, смешивая краски в один цветастый водоворот, Стив успел выхватить над собой знакомое лицо в обрамлении отросших каштановых прядей. Баки. Как он тут оказался?

– Тише, Стиви, Золы больше нет, – на грудь ему легла тяжелая теплая ладонь. – Ну и напугал же ты меня. Думал, меня уже ничто так не испугает, а смотри, тебе удалось!

Когда Стив рискнул снова приоткрыть глаза, то обнаружил себя лежащим на кушетке в закутке, отведенном под офисную кухню. Вот и нашлось объяснение запаху кофе. Найти объяснение присутствию здесь Баки так просто не получилось.

– Баки?

– Тут я, тут, и не только я. Твои знакомые, доктор и парень с муравьями, тоже здесь.

– Как ты меня нашел? – спросил Стив, когда мир вокруг перестал крутиться, как на карусели.

– Простенькое следящее заклинание.

– Ты повесил на меня следилку? – слабо возмутился Стив. – Но как, когда?

– Сегодня утром, пока ты одевался. 

– Но я ничего не заметил.

– Практика рождает совершенство, – самодовольно улыбнулся Баки. – А ты думал, как мне удавалось каждый раз вовремя оказываться в нужной подворотне? Не искать же тебя по всему Бруклину!

По крайней мере, это многое объясняло. Даже слишком многое. Стив как раз обдумывал эту ценную информацию, когда за отделяющей их от рабочей зоны ширмой раздался шорох и кто-то застонал.

– Док! Тут еще один очухивается, – донесся оттуда же бодрый голос Луиса. – Эй, а зачем это вы его обратно вырубили?

– Я один не смогу помочь всем, поэтому погружаю их в сон до приезда парамедиков, – в голосе Стрэнджа слышалась усталость человека, который понял, что ответить на вопрос – самый простой способ, чтобы его оставили в покое. – Очнувшиеся после заклятия контроля дезориентированы, иногда – впадают в онейроид. Если оставить их без присмотра, они могут навредить сами себе. 

– И вы их усыпляете, чтобы они лежали смирно и не рыпались. Круто как! А меня так научите?

Стив бы многое дал, чтобы посмотреть сейчас на Стрэнджа. Но на попытку приподняться Баки мягко и неуклонно удержал его на месте:

– Лежал бы ты, из тебя выкачали уйму крови.

– На меня лекарства и заклятия все равно не действуют как надо, – язык заплетался и собственный голос звучал сипло и тихо.

– Примерно так же сказал Стрэндж. Поэтому тебе положен долгий постельный режим, чтобы сыворотка сделала свое дело. И ты не будешь ей мешать, договорились, Стивен?

Баки легонько щелкнул его по носу. Столь бесцеремонное обращение заслуживало достойного ответа, но мысли путались, и нужные слова все никак не находились. А долго сердиться на Баки у Стива все равно никогда не получалось.

– Вы с ним познакомились? Со Стрэнджем?

– А ты думаешь, как я тут оказался? 

– Не знаю, – Стив сонно улыбнулся, веки постепенно вновь становились неподъемными. – Потому что я очень хотел тебя увидеть?

Взгляд Баки потеплел, он положил ладонь Стиву на макушку, да так и оставил, согревая теплым прикосновением.

– Ко мне пришел этот ваш парень с муравьями искать вас. Ну, сперва-то пришли муравьи. Я чуть не поседел, когда они сложились в слова «открой дверь» прямо у меня перед носом. Оказалось, с Лэнгом связался Стрэндж, потому что, цитирую: «Квантовые линии вероятности не изменились». Он посчитал, что если самый возможный вариант будущего остался таким же, как и до разоблачения Гидры, значит, проблема не в ней. Он хотел сообщить все это вам, но вы уже уехали. И тогда Лэнг отправил к вам муравьев-разведчиков, но потерял над ними контроль, как только они оказались в этом здании. И мы решили, что проблема где-то внутри, потому что по словам того же Стрэнджа, квантовые линии замыкались, снова цитирую: «Где-то здесь». Дальше я пошел прямиком к тебе, а ребята догоняли на авто. 

Во время своего рассказа Баки мягко гладил Стива по голове, из-за чего сосредоточиться на его словах не получалось. Осторожные прикосновения успокаивали и нагоняли сон.

– Пошел? В смысле, пешком?

Видимо, Стив действительно потерял много крови, потому что чем дальше заходил разговор, тем меньше он понимал.

– Про это я тебе потом расскажу, но ты не волнуйся. Обещаю, Стив, теперь – все хорошо. – У него на глазах Баки помахал указательным пальцем левой руки, и тень от ножки стула, на котором он сидел, поднялась в воздух и помахала в ответ. 

– Что это? 

Стиву вдруг вспомнился Баки посреди разрушенной лаборатории. Тени действительно подчинялись его воле. Стив не галлюцинировал и не впал в одурманенный сон. Если это существо все еще оставалось внутри Баки, если еще ничего не закончено, Стив должен что-то предпринять! Он снова попытался подняться, но мир вокруг повело, сердце глухо бухнуло и подскочило куда-то под самое горло. Баки торопливо пристроился на край кушетки и обнял Стива за плечи, не давая ему свалиться на пол.

– Что в словах «постельный режим» тебе не понятно? Я же сказал: теперь все в полном порядке. Это, скажем так, небольшой подарок на память. А теперь полежи спокойно. Сейчас Стрэндж с компанией закончат оказывать первую помощь, и мы отправимся домой. Нечего нам здесь делать, когда прибудут власти.

Баки так и не выпустил его из рук, и Стив позволил себе привалиться к нему. Сил ни на что другое все равно не осталось. От Баки пахло дымом и шампунем с яблочной отдушкой. 

– Клинт, Наташа? – Стив сам не заметил, как закрыл глаза. 

– Они в порядке. А теперь спи, Стив. Когда вернемся домой, я тебя разбужу.

Свое обещание Баки так и не сдержал. Проснувшись, Стив не сразу сообразил, где находится. А когда осмотрелся по сторонам, перед ним снова была спальня в его квартире! Сквозь задернутые шторы пробивалось солнце, на столе лежал скетчбук, на стуле громозилась стопка вещей. Если бы не Баки, который именно в этот момент появился из ванной с полотенцем на голове, Стив бы решил, что все случившееся – сон. На оклик Баки убрал полотенце и широко улыбнулся.

– А вот и наш спящий красавец проснулся, – он подошел вплотную к кровати и добавил серьезно: – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Лучше всех.

– Надеюсь, ты не против, что я тут немного прибрался и позаимствовал у тебя одежду?

– Моя одежда – твоя одежда. Так и знал, что ты обвинишь меня в свинстве.

Однако ответ удивил Стива. Оказалось, что те полтора суток, которые он проспал беспробудным сном, Баки от нечего делать разгребал последствия обыска в его квартире. Точно, Стива же совсем недавно объявляли террористом. Но с того момента случилось уже столько всего, что обыск как-то вылетел из головы. Зато об этом подумал Клинт, который и помог Баки с транспортировкой спящего по нужному адресу. Их с Наташей задело не сильно. Видимо, в тот момент Зола все свое внимание сконцентрировал на Стиве и своем перерождении. Поэтому когда прибыла подмога в лице Стрэнджа и Лэнга с компанией, Наташа и Клинт уже были на ногах. Вместе они сделали случившееся достоянием общественности, но представили все так, будто планы Золы, какими бы они ни были, рухнули из-за сыворотки в крови Стива. Так что теперь вокруг департамента разразился очередной скандал, который просто обязан был окончиться полной реорганизацией. Стива ждала неделя больничного, а уже после него – дача показаний, только теперь еще и по поводу спрятанного в подвале древнего нациста. Но самое главное, что Джеймс Барнс продолжал оставаться в тени. И не только в переносном смысле слова.

Стив потер глаза руками, будто прогоняя остатки сна. На самом деле он не представлял, что бы делал, если бы все произошедшее было лишь иллюзией, как ему показалось при пробуждении. Но Баки совершенно точно был настоящим, из плоти и крови. Матрас рядом со Стивом прогнулся, и на его локоть опустилась теплая ладонь.

– Голова опять кружится? 

– Нет, порядок.

Стив отнял руки от лица и постарался улыбнуться. Когда Баки сидел совсем близко, да еще и в майке и штанах с эмблемой департамента, которые были ему самую малость велики, это не составляло особого труда. 

– Уверен?

Баки смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову на бок, от чего влажные волосы спадали до самых ключиц, выглядывающих из горловины майки. Потребность немедленно к ним прикоснуться губами сильно отвлекала от разговора. Стив машинально облизнулся.

– Да прекрати ты, я даже когда накрыл щитом временн**у**ю бомбу, быстро в себя пришел. А тогда отдачей еще как приложило!

Сейчас эта история казалась далекой и даже забавной, как повод для байки о поиске выхода из безвыходного положения. Однако Баки так явно не считал. Вся его расслабленная вальяжность мигом пропала. 

– Ты сделал что?

Ну вот, Стивен Роджерс заслужил золотую медаль по засовыванию ноги в рот, оставив позади всех конкурентов! Да когда же он научится держать язык за зубами в присутствии Баки?

– У меня выбора не было. Я тебе не взрывотехник, чтобы ее обезвреживать, да и времени у нас не оставалось. Ты лучше расскажи, каким образом так своевременно оказался в департаменте и как прошел через все охранные заклинания на этаже?

Откинувшись на спину, Стив заложил руки за голову и приготовился слушать. Если честно, то небольшое головокружение все-таки осталось, но Баки об этом знать не полагалось. Тот сделался еще более серьезным, нахмурился, покусал нижнюю губу и наконец заговорил.

Так Стив узнал, что Баки, по его собственным словам, примирился с Амуром. Темная сущность, как это существо называли в папке, была темной ровно настолько же, как любой маг или человек. Или как сам Баки. Несколько раз перечитав заметки о ходе эксперимента, он пришел к выводу, что это существо оказалось таким же заложником Гидры, как и он сам. И благодаря этому Баки перестал бояться и ненавидеть ту часть себя, которую затронул Амур.

– Понимаешь, в чем дело, Стив, – Баки говорил, не поднимая взгляда от своих рук. – Оно было там, рядом со мной все то время. Теперь я понимаю, что видел в неясных тенях на стенах. Но оно не трогало меня, пока я боролся и надеялся. А потом… Они показали мне вырезку из газеты. Про тебя, про то, что ты погиб. И я понял, что ждать больше нечего и надеяться не на что тоже. И вот тогда-то я сдался. Был готов на что угодно, лишь бы это все закончилось. А оно услышало меня и помогло, насколько умело.

Баки продемонстрировал левую ладонь и горько усмехнулся. Но он не убрал руку, когда Стив переплел его серые пальцы со своими.

– Наташа рассказывала мне, что в тех местах, откуда она родом, к Амурам относятся иначе. Там верят, что Амур приходит, только когда его зовут, чтобы избавить человека от душевных страданий.

– Похоже на правду. Ему не нравилось выполнять приказы. Это я помню. Но когда он стал со мной одним целым, наложенное на меня заклинание контроля распространилось на нас обоих. Мы оба были узниками Гидры. Только когда я увидел твое изображение, я взбунтовался. Меня тянуло к тебе, а его – к страдающей от боли душе. Та девушка на крыше стала единственным его выбором за все время с Гидрой.

О дальнейших событиях Стив уже частично знал со слов Баки. Когда явились Лэнг и Стрэндж, Баки как раз пытался научиться управлять тем, что оставило после себя порождение теней. Способность эти тени контролировать и каким-то образом перемещаться внутри них.

– Что значит – каким-то образом? – Стив требовательно потянул Баки за руку, вынуждая улечься рядом. – Ты сам не знаешь, как это делаешь?

– В общем и целом – да.

От его невозмутимости Стив чуть не выругался. И этот человек еще выговаривает ему за безрассудство! Когда сам буквально кидается с головой в полную неизвестность!

– То есть ты совсем не представлял себе, что делаешь и как?

– Не совсем. Когда мы были одним целым, перемещалось оно, я был лишь пассивным наблюдателем. Поэтому у меня были кое-какие соображения насчет того, что и как я делаю. Чего у меня не было, – Баки невесело улыбнулся и посмотрел Стиву в глаза, – так это другого выхода и времени его искать. И я был прав. Если бы я опоздал…

Он оставил предложение незаконченным, но продолжение Стив мог прекрасно додумать сам. Но в кои-то веки не хотел. Прошлому место в прошлом. И Зола теперь навсегда там и останется.

На объятие Баки ответил моментально, стиснул так сильно, что на мгновенье перехватило дыхание и снова закружилась голова. 

– Прости, – он начал было отстраняться, но Стив не дал, снова сгреб его в охапку и поцеловал, пока Баки не пришла в голову еще какая-нибудь глупость. Например, встать с кровати. Но Баки никуда не собирался. Он отзывался на каждое прикосновение, неторопливо сцеловывал шумные выдохи с губ Стива и не прекращал улыбаться. 

Они долго лежали, не размыкая объятий, лениво целуясь и улыбаясь друг другу. Впервые на памяти Стива им некуда было спешить и ничего не надо было решать прямо сейчас. А впереди их ждали годы вместе. Не верилось, что жизнь может быть настолько прекрасной.

А потом, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Стив бодрым, как ему казалось, движением поднялся на ноги. Или попытался это сделать. Потому что в следующий момент почувствовал слабость, которая опрокинула его обратно на кровать. Самостоятельный поход в ванную откладывался на неопределенное время. Не верилось, что жизнь может быть настолько прекрасной? И правильно!

Баки быстро оценил его недовольную гримасу и хмыкнул. Он потянул Стива за руку, помог подняться и обхватил поперек груди, не давая снова упасть. Прямо как в те времена, когда очередная простуда делала Стива слабым, как котенок.

– Ну что, Стиви, вспомним старые добрые? 

Всю короткую дорогу до ванной Стив бурчал себе под нос, что он может дойти сам, черт возьми! Но Баки лишь отмахивался от его недовольства. Они оба по опыту знали, чем все закончится, если сейчас дать Стиву возможность сделать все самому. Перелом носа он заполучил не в очередной драке, а когда, поправляясь от пневмонии, упрямо пытался дойти до ванной сам и упал лицом в пол. 

Сейчас Стив чувствовал себя лишь немногим лучше. Или так действовала перенесенная кровопотеря, или остаточный эффект от кристаллов, но переставлять ноги и одновременно удерживать тело в вертикальном положении оказалось неожиданно сложно. И впрямь как в старые добрые времена. Неделя больничного обещала стать просто незабываемой! 

Таковой она и стала. Восстановление шло слишком медленно, на вкус Стива. Хотя осмотревший его Стрэндж высказал совершенно иное мнение. Лежать пластом и ничего не делать надоело на второй же день, но активное передвижение даже в пределах квартиры быстро лишало сил. А кроме того, вызывало категорический протест со стороны Баки, который честно выслушал рекомендации Стрэнджа и собирался им следовать. Даже стоически отказывался от секса целых три дня и не заходил дальше поцелуев, боясь воспрепятствовать выздоровлению Стива. Тот чуть на стену не полез за это время! Спасибо, что Баки хоть не попытался спать на диване.

В той, прошлой жизни Стив и Баки никогда не церемонились друг с другом, особенно в быту, высказывая все как есть. Что часто становилось причиной коротких, но эмоциональных перепалок, которых, однако, не возникало теперь, когда они заново привыкали к сосуществованию на одной территории. Но совсем не потому, что они вдруг начали ходить на цыпочках вокруг друг друга. Постепенно оба вспоминали не только привычки, которые их всегда бесили, но также и те, что вызывали улыбку и ощущение дома, казалось, необратимо утерянного. 

Как думал Стив, они просто стали старше, уравновешеннее, терпимее к недостаткам друг друга. Или, как пошутил однажды ночью Баки, им просто стоило заняться сексом еще тогда, в тридцатых. И Стив вынужден был с ним согласиться. Секс многое между ними сделал проще. Особенно когда Стиву стало лучше, и времени, проводимого в постели друг с другом, стало больше. Новая степень близости дурманила голову. Иногда им было достаточно просто взгляда, чтобы в следующий момент начать скидывать с себя одежду и ласкать друг друга.

Поэтому оставшееся до реорганизации департамента и отставки время прошло для Стива довольно интересно. Утром и днем он пропадал на работе: давал показания, участвовал в подготовке к реорганизации, снова давал показания и писал бесконечные отчеты. Оказывается, даже когда тебя объявили невиновным, тебе все равно надо заполнить кучу бумаг. 

Истории Стрэнджа о том, что он пришел за документами по делу Амура, а наткнулся на магическую катастрофу локального масштаба, поверили. А если и не поверили, то приняли за благо списать произошедшие события на стечение обстоятельств. Кажется, такое объяснение не устраивало одного только Фьюри, но он мало что мог поделать. Сопровождающая заклятие повиновения конградная амнезия, при которой пострадавший забывал события, происходившие в момент помрачения сознания, начисто лишила его всякой возможности докопаться до сути случившегося и степени участия в нем Стива. Что не помешало Фьюри предложить ему место в каком-то новом подразделении, которое он должен был вот-вот возглавить и куда переходили Наташа и Клинт. Кажется, проект назывался «Мстители», а само предложение не имело срока давности. Стив обещал обдумать и вернулся к бесконечным отчетам и не менее бесконечным показаниям.

На исходе второй недели, непосредственно перед отставкой, Стиву уже начинало казаться, что он занимается лишь тем, что дает показания, пишет отчеты и трахается с Баки, а иногда – с отчетами. 

Очередным вечером они лежали бок о бок в постели и восстанавливали дыхание. Баки блаженно потянулся всем телом и, опершись на локоть, посмотрел на Стива из-под ресниц. Этот взгляд заставлял думать о потенциальной возможности повторить то, чем они только что занимались.

– Чего ты хочешь?

Вместо ответа Стив очень красноречиво уставился на его губы, и Баки закатил глаза.

– Это понятно. Но я не про то. Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, чего хочешь от жизни вообще? 

Когда-то давно Стив хотел, чтобы мама жила, и чтобы Баки смотрел на него не только как на друга. Потом – стать сильным и пойти на войну, чтобы бороться за правое дело. Чуть позже им управляла отчаянная необходимость отомстить за Баки, стерев Гидру с с лица земли. Уже в новом веке Стив так и не смог определиться со своими желаниями. Особенно теперь, когда самое несбыточное и невозможное внезапно сбылось.

– Не знаю.

Внезапно Стив почувствовал себя ужасно виноватым в том, что не может определиться.

– Как-то так я и думал. Тебе же не обязательно знать ответ прямо сейчас. Ты считаешь, что в жизни заранее должен быть четкий план. А он не должен. 

Баки всегда умел говорить просто о самых сложных вещах. Такая вот суперспособность. Но мысль запала Стиву в душу. И когда пару часов спустя они наконец оторвались друг от друга, чтобы вместе пойти в душ, Стив сказал:

– Помнишь, мы говорили в детстве о том, чтобы проехаться по стране на товарном поезде?

Баки расхохотался:

– Убежать на товарняке. Помню, и что?

– Почему бы нам не проделать это сейчас? Не на товарняке, разумеется. Возьмем пикап и поедем куда захотим. Посмотрим Гранд Каньон наконец. А потом решим: оставаться ли в Нью-Йорке, или поселиться где-нибудь в глуши вместе с гризли и белками. Что скажешь?

– Мне нравится, – Баки уже привычным движением чмокнул его в губы и подтолкнул под льющуюся воду.

– И вот еще, я чуть не забыл. Я рассказывал тебе про Тора Одинсона? – дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Стив продолжил: – Так вот, благодаря тем документам, которые мы добыли у Пирса, Локи признали невиновным и скоро выпустят из лечебницы. Тор приглашает меня, Наташу и Клинта отпраздновать это событие к нему в Швецию. И приглашение подразумевает, что я могу взять кого-то с собой.

Баки так и застыл с намыленными волосами, не обращая никакого внимания на стекающую по лицу пену:

– Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что твой друг, наследный принц Швеции, приглашает к нему… во дворец? 

– Ну, если честно, про дворец он ничего не сказал. Но да, он приглашает к себе в любое время, когда нам будет удобно.

Баки все еще смотрел на него неверящим взглядом:

– Каждый раз, как только я думаю, что более безумной моя жизнь быть уже не может, ты устанавливаешь новую планку. Но знаешь что? Почему бы и нет.

День старта их путешествия по штатам настал незаметно и гораздо быстрее, чем Стив ожидал после казавшихся бесконечными приготовлений и улаживания всех дел. Провожать их внезапно пришли не только Клинт и Наташа, но и Лэнг с компанией и даже Стрэндж, с которым Баки все-таки поделился своими соображениями о природе Амура. И Стив подозревал, что где-то поблизости, например, в водостоке, прятались муравьи. Борьба с тайной нацистской организацией сближала неожиданно крепко.

Поочередно обменявшись со всеми рукопожатиями и похлопываниями по плечам, Стив и Баки забрались в пикап.

– Ты не против, если мы сперва кое-куда заедем?

– Хорошо, – ответил Баки и со скучающим видом откинулся на сидении. – Гранд Каньон от нас никуда не сбежит.

Стив завел мотор. Тучи, почти два месяца висевшие над городом, как проклятье, расступились, пропуская солнце. Впереди ждала долгая дорога, но перед тем как направиться к выезду из города, Стив разрешил себе немного покружить по Бруклину. Они с Баки покидали Нью-Йорк на неопределенное время. И улицы, которые они помнили с детства, изменились до неузнаваемости. Но это все равно ощущалось возвращением домой.

Они наконец-то вернулись домой, оба.


	6. Эпилог

**Эпилог**

Гранд Каньон, две недели спустя.

С чувством выполненного долга Стив повалился спиной на расстеленный спальник. Маленький костерок, который он только что собственноручно разжег заклинанием, пожирал бумагу и ветки, обдавая теплом правый бок. Слева привалился Баки и оперся подбородком ему на грудь, разглядывая пляшущие языки пламени и летящий по ветру пепел.

– Говорил же, все у тебя получится. Еще бы не получилось, с таким-то учителем!

Получив от Стива несильный тычок в бок, он только усмехнулся и устроился поудобнее, продолжая завороженно смотреть на огонь. Впереди, всего в двадцати футах от них черной пропастью зиял обрыв. Стив сперва не хотел устраиваться на ночлег так близко к краю, но Баки настоял и оказался прав. Площадка была идеальной: ровной, закрытой со стороны дороги большой грудой камней, так что у незваных гостей не получилось бы подобраться незамеченными. Вид отсюда открывался совершенно фантастический! Они долго сидели плечом к плечу у самого края, молча наблюдая за тем, как долина перед ними окрашивается всеми оттенками закатного пурпура и золота. А теперь, когда солнце скрылось за горизонтом, иссиня-черное небо усыпали мириады звезд. В большом городе таких никогда не увидеть.

Стив смотрел в опрокинутую над ними бездну и размышлял, машинально перебирая волосы Баки, который уже привычно использовал его в качестве личной подушки. Пока костер не прогорел, надо успеть сходить в палатку за термосом и сэндвичами. Можно даже захватить с собой плитку шоколада и, если повезет, скормить ее Баки с рук дольку за долькой. От этой мысли по спине прошла волна мурашек. Жаль, что на открытом воздухе сейчас слишком холодно, чтобы стягивать с себя штаны и куртки. Зато в палатке, на которую Баки наложил заклинание, ограничивающее теплообмен с внешней средой, они обязателно наверстают упущенное. 

– Я не буду трахаться на холоде, – протянул у Стива над ухом насмешливый голос. 

– Да как ты мог обо мне такое подумать! 

Баки приподнялся на локте, блеснул в темноте улыбкой. 

– Вот как раз о тебе и мог. Так что не отпирайся.

– А если буду, то что? – Стив попытался вложить в вопрос все самодовольство, на которое только был способен.

Ответный взгляд Баки прожег насквозь. Со сладким предвкушением Стив почувствовал, как сгущается мрак вокруг них. Пожалуй, сэндвичи и термос с чаем могли подождать. Потому что сам Стив ждать больше не собирался. Они поднялись одновременно, целуясь и подталкивая друг друга на каждом шагу, двинулись к палатке. 

Позади них в маленьком костерке пеплом по ветру рассыпались страницы папки, более полувека хранившей свою мрачную тайну. Она полностью истлела задолго до того, как у кромки горизонта занялся рассвет, а двое в палатке наконец уснули в объятиях друг друга.


End file.
